Falling Through a Hoop!
by zcritic88
Summary: Lillie was beginning to settle down with Elio after gaining some closure to her family. Alola seemed at peace again until a mysterious pokemon came to cause mischief.
1. Sent On A Wild Yveltal Chase

**Hello again readers, this is continuing where** ** _Alolan Rescue Team, Exploring the Mind_** **left off! Enjoy!**

A month has passed since Lillie had to deal with the crisis involving a Mew she deeply cared for that was forced back into a shadow pokemon. She, Hau and Gladion banded together to fight off the shadow Mew and give the Alolan champion Elio enough time to fight it from within. When she thought she and the others have performed the impossible, her boyfriend Elio had surpassed the expectations by fulfilling a promise he made and restore the memories of her father Mohn. Reuniting her family, least long enough to talk. Lillie seen her mother improve drastically within the month, but it is never going to undo years of the family falling apart. As a result, Lillie only makes contact with Lusamine when she want's to and still lives with her boyfriend Elio now that she has the feeling of closure. Her brother Gladion is even more distant, only staying around at Aether Paradise to make sure Elio's task for him is fulfilled and keeping Lusamine on a short leash. He still lives at the motel and is having difficulty cooping with how his broken family was having some closure, he seeks to talk more about it on his terms.

Lillie's life at home was more lively as the Mew became more playful, more social with nearly everyone at the island, all most as if a dark hold on its soul has been lifted. In one particular day, Lillie woke up to find the living room rather dark, a rather wondrous smell and a snicker.

Lillie puffed up her cheeks. "Okay what's the big i..."

She was startled by a Banette leaping up in front of her and Elio shouting. "Surprise! Happy birthday!"

Lillie's heart was racing, her legs were shaking. "Eek... Don... Wait what?!"

Elio had the Rotom Dex show the date on a calendar and asked. "This is around the day right?"

Lillie rationalized it and answered. "Y... Yes. But why you go out of the way for this?"

Elio smiled with his hand behind his head. "I'm not the only one who knows. I called Mallow, Mina, Kiawe, Kukui, Burnet, Hau, Gladion and my mom to help make something for tonight at Iki Town. You giving the final word and coming?"

Lillie blushed. "I don't, what else have you done?"

Elio counted. "I handed Mallow over some rare berries to make something like a birthday cake... only it's a pie. Kiawe is for the festive music and Mina is to make a painting of you once it is done! Also this is the first time I made something rather big for breakfast."

Elio showed Lillie a plate of pancakes, the officially teenage woman felt spoiled rotten and kissed her boyfriend in the lips. "I'll invite a few other people to this birthday party. Thank you!"

* * *

As the day otherwise progressed uneventfully to the evening.

The party itself wasn't much save for the people Elio invited getting together and surprising her to less effect in comparison. She, Elio, Hau and Gladion had a four way battle royal fight; with Lillie being the winner due to a trick room team of Porygon2, Golurk and Abomasnow. Eventually two more people arrived to see the battle; Mohn who was immediately having a lively conversation with the grown ups and Lusamine who was keeping her distance in a corner.

Lillie sighed in satisfaction. "Why does it feel like this birthday is more important?"

Elio answered. "It is that time in a kid's life when they evolve into a teenager!"

The Mew meowed a question to Lillie and pointed to Mallow, she answered. "If you want to go meet more people, now is a good time!"

The Mew floated to her as Hau thought of what it would be like being a teenager. "I heard you start taking different interest at that age."

Gladion shrugged as he recalled. "It isn't that big of a deal, but Elio made it one when he found out about mine a few months before Lillie came back. He dragged me to a battle buffet!"

Elio nodded. "And as a guy who had to look up some things, I had to warn you of things getting worse."

Gladion growled as he readied his fist's. "You want go for a round two?!"

As the kids were arguing, Lusamine was busy enjoying the sight until she heard a voice she was familiar with. A brown hair woman in a yellow skirt with a Meowth at her side, approached in a tone much more casual than last time; Lusamine pretended to not be tensed up as she heard the woman ask. "I heard my boy did something for Gladion and Lillie. He told me he connected some dots regarding that guy from the Pelago and focused on some big crazy project once he had the things he needed?"

Lusamine was more focused on how cheerful Mohn is and answered. "Your son did."

Elio's mother noticed. "Anything about Mohn that has happened lately?"

Lusamine shook her head. "No; because he has invested so much in the Pelago he has to keep it running... to think."

Elio's mother was about to say something and realized she would have no idea what she is talking about. "I'll be getting someone who knows more about what happened."

Lusamine attempted to insist it isn't needed until she saw the woman bolt to the four children to ask something.

Elio sighed in annoyance. "I got this, mom... you mind telling Lillie everything she needs to know."

Elio's mother nodded. "It isn't much since you two have been living in a house by yourselves!"

Elio left to confront Lusamine about a particular matter. "Okay, let me guess. Your having a very hard time cooping with the fact that of all places you could have found Mohn... it's the Pelago?"

Lusamine nodded and didn't deny it. "All those years..."

Elio asked. "Did you even know what a faller is?"

Lusamine shook her head. "This is the first time I heard of that word."

Elio smiled and began to tell Lusamine every she needed to know. "A faller is someone who as the name implies falls into an Ultra Wormhole; or with you, walked into one. Most of the time if they get out they tend to be spit back out somewhere in the world with lost memories or get spit out to another reality with nothing left save for their names or subconscious memories. Thankfully you were not in that place for too long."

Lusamine's smile faded quickly into a frown of shame. "To think.. this all started because I kept lo..."

Elio stopped her in a frown. "What's done is done. It's going to take a long time to fix most of the damage you done."

Lusamine cringed at the mention of the word most as Elio asked. "Is the faller thing the thing you want to talk about?"

Lusamine sighed, content with spending the rest of the party alone. "It is... a thank you is never going to be enough."

Elio sighed in annoyance as he left. "I'm heading back before my mom over takes the conversation."

Lillie was intrigued and mortified as Elio's mother was giving one too many warning's. "Aside from your face acting up, the cute things you and my son have been doing together are not going to stay cute for long once horm..."

Elio's mother heard a shout from behind. "Okay, that's enough! Mom you know we been pretty good about that!"

Elio's mother turned around to see her son rather annoyed as the Meowth sided with him; she sighed in defeat. "I know, you know enough of certain terms and what they mean. Sooner or later your going to learn a lot more! Come on Meowth lets leave these kids alone!"

As the grown up left Elio and Hau sighed in unison with two boxes with Lillie's name on it.

Both shouted in unison. "Happy birthday!"

Lillie started with Elio's box, she found two pokeballs with yellow markings at the side and a lightning bolt on each of them. "This is..."

Elio helped her finish. "Fast balls, very very good at catching very fast pokemon... like most electric types levels of fast. These balls are very rare in Alola and the pokemon these work on are few."

Lillie obtained the fast balls as she focused on Hau's gift. She saw two yellow balls with a v shape and a black stripe. "I know of these as well, they are like nest balls!"

Hau smiled and answered. "They are called level balls, they work depending on how strong your pokemon is in comparison to what you want to catch."

Lillie took the level balls and hugged both boys. "Thank you, these are very thoughtful."

Gladion was yawning until he saw a Rotom Dex buzzing in urgency, he tapped Elio on the shoulder to let him know.

The Alolan champ noticed. "What happened Dex?!" The Rotom Dex buzzed. "BZZT! Boss, it's hard to put a ring on it. But do you know of some pokemon spoken in legends from Kalos? BZZT!"

Elio nodded in thought. "Three pokemon I heard of, one is Zygarde. I remember that guy being scattered all over this region in a bunch of cell's and I helped put him back together before letting him go elsewhere in the world."

Gladion glared. "You let a legendary like that go?!"

Elio nodded. "By the time Legion got to Alola, anything disrupting the ecosystem was already taken cared of. He is at my beckon call though and is related to two pokemon; Xerneas, a legendary fairy type that can grant immortality and Yveltal... a pokemon that drains the life force from everything around him" Elio's eyes widened in fear as he prepared two pokemon. "and the entire reason why I need to go investigate. Surfer, Sharp Scale, I need you out here!"

HEsent out an Alolan Raichu and a Garchomp with a lighter shade of color. "Surfer, Sharp Scale; I need you two to follow me. If you see a big scary red bird, Surfer you are to use thunder wave; Sharp Scale you are to use stone edge!"

Lillie's heart froze in worry until she took two pokeball's and a luxury ball. "Cain, Lola, Fridgette, we need to help him!" Out came a Leafeon, Vaporeon and Glaceon ready for orders.

Hau was about to send his pokemon out when Gladion stopped him. "Aren't you all acting a little paranoid?"

Elio agreed as he tensed up. "Maybe and Dex can be an annoying jerk; but if it is something very important he will tell me!" Lillie joined in agreement. "Brother, you know of Yveltal, right?"

Gladion's visible eye widened as he agreed. "How else is a Xerneas going to even arrive in this region. Elio are you sure it's a good idea to let Lillie wander that close to Yveltal?"

Elio thought of it and shook his head. "Not on her birthday, especially after everything that has happened this year!"

Gladion sighed and placed his hand on his face. "If you think it is a good idea to go off by yourself, no one is stopping you. Just wait until the party is done, because it looks like it is about done save for the... pie's!" The four agreed as they prepared to finish the party.

* * *

After the pie and Lillie obtaining a painting of her with a Mew, Vaporeon and Leafeon.

Lillie asked Kukui, Burnet and Mohn. "Is it okay if I go with Elio on a walk for a moment? It's very important."

The grown ups don't mind as Elio was asking the captains with a Rotom Dex showing the picture of a Y shaped red bird. "I need you guy's help, could you search around for anything odd? Like this?"

Mallow puffed up her cheeks. "Your not joking us are you?"

Elio shook his head. "I wish I was. Nothing too major since Lillie and I are starting with Melemele and working in Poni Wild's."

Kiawe sighed. "I need to check Mount Wela for the next trial goer. I'll check the northern of Akala!"

Hau agreed to come with him. "We can't stand around and let this get out of control. These legendaries are scary enough!"

Mallow sighed in defeat. "Guess I got south!"

Mina stared and asked. "I'll check Ula'ula, we will call you if we find anything?"

Lillie asked Gladion. "Where will you be?"

On seeing the grown ups begin to leave, Gladion posed in defeat. "I'll also search Ula'ula with Silvally, not even the embodiment of destruction will catch us off guard!"

The group agreed to search the whole of Alola; with in the hour Elio and Lillie found nothing on Melemele and prepared to fly on a ride Charizard to Poni Island. Gladion and Silvally found nothing at the western Ula'ula as Mina checked Hokulani Observatory to find nothing. Mallow searched the south of Akala to find nothing. Kiawe and Hau found something on Mount Wela.

Hau called Elio to identify what he was seeing. "I think we found something."

Elio asked over the phone. "What is it?!"

Hau answered as he saw a golden ring begin to expand. "It's a ring that just gotten larger."

Hau saw a purple swirl as he continued. "I think something is coming out! I'll get this!"

Hau turned off the phone as he prepared his pokeball, Kiawe was about to intervene when sensed an intense heat come from the ring. "... I'm going to call the other captains. Good luck!"

Hau nodded back to him as he saw a creature of magma emerge, it looked very much like the Heatran his friends Elio and Lillie have; except it has a lighter shade of red and has pink eyes. It had a shine as it stared at Hau quietly.

Heatran has Appeared!

Hau tossed his pokeball. "Raichu we need to weaken this pokemon!"

An Alolan Raichu hovered as Hau began his order. "Use thunderbolt!"

The Raichu shot at the Heatran as it inhaled to let loose a moderate eruption all over its foe; the Heatran struggled to move as Hau ordered. "Use another one and we should have this for capture!"

The Raichu smiled back to Hau and shot the Heatran back; it stomped and knocked the Raichu out with an earth power.

Hau cringed as he called the Raichu back and sent out his Komola, he prepared a dusk ball in seeing the night sky. "Go dusk ball!"

The ball engulfed the Heatran and fell to the ground.

Shake... pop!

The Heatran broke out and struggled to move as Hau tossed another. "Go dusk ball!

" Shake...shake... pop!

The Heatran roared and blew a heat wave at the Komola, leaving a burn as Hau tossed another ball; he realized he tossed a pink ball by accident as he saw hearts engulf the Heatran.

Shake...shake...shake... click!

Hau swallowed as he stared. "I... I did it."

Hau healed his Komola's burn and was cheering with him as it slept. "Heatran is caught!"

The ring shrank and flew over to the distance as Kiawe finished the call. "That was... unexpected."

Hau was in more excitement as he called his Komola back and called Lillie by mistake. "Guess what happened!"

* * *

Lillie was in shock at the call as she and Elio were at the end of Poni Canyon.

"You found anything?"

Lillie heard Hau trying to calm down. "Did I?! I found a strange ring that had a strange colored Heatran cross over. I managed to catch it!"

Lillie found it very strange. "A Heatran wasn't going to be on Alola for another four years. Don't celebrate just yet, this seems suspicious... anything else you found?"

Hau answered. "No, I'm going to check on Ula'ula after searching the Lush Jungle. I'll call again if I find anything."

Lillie smiled. "See that you do, thank you for helping us."

The call ended as the duo went up the stairs to the Altar of the Moone to find a Lunala that noticed them; the Lunala shrieked a happy cheer as Lillie smiled to ask. "Nebby, I got a question. Something odd is happening in this region again and aside from Hau catching an odd colored Heatran we don't have any clues."

Elio joined in the request. "Do you know anything?"

The Lunala nodded and sighed at the Rotom Dex that translated. "BZZT! I do; something is in this region but it is not the pokemon you fear it is. It is one of great mischief and the Dex has a lot of expl..."

The Rotom Dex buzzed and stopped himself as Elio sighed in disappointment. "Dex... what happened?!"

The Dex smiled nervously as he answered. "BZZT! He threatened to see me disappear if I didn't go along with his plan or use his name! He sent you around this region as he was looking for something important. BZZT!"

Elio glared sharply. "Your telling me getting all of us on a Yvetal chase in worry of it killing everyone was part of his plan? What is he even looking for?"

The Dex shrugged. "BZZT! A bottle containing something! I think someone at Aether had mention of this! BZZT"

Elio flinched as he realized what may be going on. "I am not saying anything out here! Lillie, go check on everyone, bring Dex with you!" Lillie and the Lunala were about to stop Elio as he called the pager Charizard and flew off.

* * *

In the manor at Aether Paradise.

Lusamine was in the living room watching the news as she was letting Mohn sleep for another busy day at the Pelago. It was an eventful day as she was about to turn off the t.v and join her husband when she heard immediate news. "An odd colored Heatran was spotted on Mount Wela just recently. The grandson of Melemele's Kahuna had captured it, reports indicated that it appeared from a gold colored ring! More information is to be had on how this happened!"

Lusamine was about to growl in annoyance until she heard the word. "Wait... golden ri..."

She heard a shout behind her, in a very chipper but rude tone. "Alright missy, I heard you had something of mine!"

Lusamine turned around to find a velvet imp like creature with two gold rings, one at his waist and one on a horn; the pokemon prepared to catch an incoming ring with his other horn and grinned a wicked smile. "A large bottle that had rings on it. Kind of look like me! A little birdy told me one of your guy's took it from a desert far away from this region. Last I heard they gave it to ya, so gimme!"

Lusamine tried to keep calm at the pokemon that made the brash order and prepared an ultra ball containing her Mismagius. "I did recall that bottle being apart of a collection of mine..."

The pokemon stretched out his hand. "Then go get it!"

Lusamine shook her head as she corrected the impatient pokemon. "I said it use to be a part of it. During my... trip in Kanto, most of the foundation cleared out my collection. The Prison Bottle you seek is no longer in my possession, please leave."

The pokemon gritted his teeth and placed his hand on his face in frustration. " _And I sent those kids on a wild Yveltal chase for nothing!_ What ever, can't have you tell them about me! Just to show what kind of guy I am, how about I show you some of my collection instead!"

The pokemon tossed a ring past Lusamine, it enlarged inviting her in; she stood up to refuse with her ultra ball ready to be opened until the pokemon continued. "That wasn't actually a request. You touch any of it you going to be in there for much longer!" The pokemon pushed Lusamine into the ring, she didn't have time to scream as she disappeared and the ring shrank.

The pokemon sighed in annoyance as he tossed a ring down to make a getaway. "Great! Now I have to actually search this region! Off to plan B to buy myself more time!"


	2. Making the Heroes Disappear!

The night itself was uneventful when Lillie called off the search with no clues. The next day she took a trip to Aether Paradise after Gladion called her regarding an emergency. She flew in and found her brother calming a rather worried Mohn down. "It's okay we will get to the bottom of this."

Lillie shouted. "Brother what happened?"

Gladion had no knowledge. "According to father, Lusamine disappeared last night without a trace. We are investigating things now and haven't found a clue."

Lillie wondered. "It may have something to do with whatever Elio discovered last night. He didn't tell me much other than that we need to get to the Royal Avenue with Hau."

Gladion sighed in annoyance as he patted Mohn on the back. "Go focus on the Pelago, we will get to the bottom of this. If anything seem's off, tell us."

Mohn sighed the worry out of him as the siblings patted him on the back. "Thank you, I'm sure this mystery will be solved soon!" Mohn left as the two siblings prepared to take their trip.

* * *

At Elio's house on the backyard!

Elio had a locked box, an Alolan Dugtrio and Sandslash native to Orre prepared. "Wavey, you make a convincing hole at the far side, Dusty you make a hole right here! I should have someone here to make this plan work!"

Elio heard a ringing of the doorbell; he let a tan brown hair punk with cement supplies and a Psyduck in. "Okay Hammer, here is the plan!"

Elio showed him two holes with a Dugtrio and a Sandslash covered in dirt; he tossed the box in and gave his request. "Fill both of them holes with cement and cover them with dirt! You will get the easiest 20,000 poke dollars in your life and I will have something well hidden!"

Hammer grunted as he prepared. "You want to tell me what this is about?" Elio shook his head. "Not much I can really reveal, but in that box is a bottle containing unbound power! It transforms a pokemon I heard about."

Hammer asked as he filled the first hole and had a Psyduck help him mix more cement with a water gun. "Your not telling me what it is because?"

Elio sighed. "Too risky. What you need to know is it is a smaller pokemon most of the time and very mischievous in that form. With the bottle it can become larger, more powerful and the pokemon has the ability to summon anything from anywhere with its rings. This explains the Heatran in the ne..."

Elio heard a phone ring as he let the man do his job. "I got this... Hello?"

He heard Lillie worried over the phone. "Something bad has happened at Aether, are you going to tell me what you know or not?!"

Elio cringed. "What happened?"

Lillie sighed. "My mother disappeared."

Elio flinched. "Was something wrong with her last night? Other than having a talk with her I didn't see that much."

Lillie answered. "Aside from her being depressed over something, nothing too extreme. Does it have anything to do with what you are investigating?"

Elio answered. "Yes, you know where to meet. It has a lot to do with who ever threatened Rotom and we need to see if the Heatran Hau caught can tell us more."

Lillie put her faith in Elio's decision. "You thought of stranger things before and that worked. I'll have Hau and Gladion gathered at the Royal Avenue!"

Elio gave his farewell to Lillie as the punk let him know the job was done. "Okay, this what you want?"

Elio saw nothing in the backyard and prepared to pay him. "That is exactly what I was expecting!"

Elio had a poffin as an extra for the Psyduck. "Good work both of you now I got to get going!" Hammer smiled at the money as the Psyduck was enjoying the treat before they left. Elio rewarded the Dugtrio and Sandslash with poffins before calling them back. " _Now that is done."_

Elio took a flight on his Charizard to the Royal Avenue to find the trio of friends having a masalada and waiting. Hau was giving his shiny Heatran a dry looking masalada, noticed Elio and waved.

Gladion lost patience and asked. "Are you going to finally tell us?!"

Elio nodded as he prepared a heavy ball to send out his Heatran. "First we need to investigate; Lillie, you have Wela ready?"

Lillie smiled as she sent her Heatran out. "Wela, we got a new friend to talk to!"

The two Heatran's noticed the odd colored one of the group.

Lillie asked the Dex to translate as she asked her Heatran. "Wela, could you ask Hau's Heatran what it knows?"

Elio nodded. "Melta, help it out in case it is shy!"

Elio's Heatran roared loudly. "BZZT! I thought one of you left this island for another! What are you doing back here? BZZT!"

The shiny Heatran growled. "BZZT! I was at a place near six islands. A ring came when I crawled down. Found myself in a purple room for a time. Felt like a couple hours before I found this human shouting at a strange Raichu. BZZT!"

Lillie's Heatran growled back. "BZZT! I was cooling down when she dropped an odd stone. We normally go near the magma stones, BZZT!"

Hau's Heatran tilted her head in confusion. "BZZT! That place had no magma stone. I was about to head to volcano near where Groudon lurked. BZZT!"

Elio frowned at the conclusion. "I think I know what happened to Lusamine. Who ever used that ring to bring Heatran over, must have paid her a visit while we were busy."

Gladion sighed and asked. "Do you know who it is?"

Elio nodded and was about to answer. "Yes, it is a pokemon called..."

"Hoopa and I got you right where I want ya!"

The group were startled by the shout as they saw a Hoopa waving, Lillie glared and shouted. "What did you do with my mother?!"

The Hoopa grinned mischievously as he prepared a ring. "Nothing you need to know! She didn't have what I wanted so I made sure she didn't tell anyone! She'll be back in around three days, so don't you worry."

Elio asked the Dex. "This the guy who threa..."

The Hoopa tossed the ring and answered for the Dex hovering into Elio's back pack. "Hook line and sinker! I heard you four like going on trips so tell ya what. I know a region you need to visit at least once, free of charge!"

The group of four trainers and three Heatran's were about to battle as the ring expanded to under them. They saw a purple swirl glow and fell in, the last thing they saw was the Hoopa was blowing a raspberry. "Good luck getting back here!"

When the group came through, they found themselves on concrete. The local's were startled by the three Heatran's. Lillie was the first to get up, call her Heatran back and notice where she and her friends are at.

They are in the road of a grand city with a large prism tower glistening with the moon lit sky. "Wha..."

The three boy's came through, Hau was confused as he saw his Heatran being disturbed by the local's and prepared to call her back. "I got you... uh... Alola!"

Gladion saw the sighting, the local's not understanding what Hau meant and glared. "We are not on Alola anymore Hau, it isn't going to work."

Elio was the most dazed as he was prepared to call his Heatran back. He was left speechless until he saw a purple hair goth woman rushing in frantically. "I sense it.. Oh!"

The hex maniac giggled. "Those two again, they give off the same veil as the tiny blades!"

A young brown haired man in a blue vest and red hat broke the locals away and calmed the hex maniac down. "Easy Magdoline lets see what's going on first!"

The man immediately recognized three of the people and smiled to charm the local's away. "It's been a while, never thought I see Alolan's champ here!"

Elio recognized him as Hau and Gladion were having disoriented head aches. "C... Calem!? You don't mean we are in..."

Calem nodded as Gladion interrupted Elio's thought. "Okay what are you talking about!? What does that woman know of a tiny blades?!"

Magdoline giggled. "A tiny one that I saw, no door can withstand it's sharpness!"

Gladion cringed at the mention. "Sharp... blades?! That would mean..."

Magdoline nodded as Lillie and Elio cringed with Hau realizing more was going on. "You all know something about this?!"

Some wandering tourist were looking at the group of four like they were crazy for listening to a crazy woman until Calem persuaded the tourist away. "Go visit the next cafe, this shouldn't concern you. You mind talking about this somewhere more private? I have an apartment not too far away!"


	3. Sneaky Stealthy Blade

In a rather well kept and gorgeous apartment; shiny, clean, with two bed rooms, a kitchen in living room, a bathroom and a wardrobe. Calem asked in shock and confusion. "Ultra Beast?! Kar... Kartana?"

Elio nodded. "It is the smallest of the seven know but it more dangerous than what Magdoline knows."

The hex maniac giggled even harder as she attempted to prepare some tea. "I remember seeing it when that poor man was mortified; exposed when the outhouse's door was sliced into many pieces!"

The other three had an idea of what happened and cringed; Lillie frowned sharply in disapproval. "Magdoline, that isn't funny. Kartana is very sharp and can slice a sky scraper in two... easily slice a sky scraper in two. If Elio had told me anything, Kartana has ridiculious physical attack and speed to back it up. It is however very weak against special attacks, it will fold over like paper!"

Lillie was about to giggle at her pun when she stopped herself, Calem thought of it more and took a pokedex out. "I see. Magndoline said she saw another small pokemon hanging out with it. From what she described... does it look anything like this?"

Calem showed to the four the picture of Hoopa, Hau and Gladion's eyes widened; the later answered. "That's the one!"

Calem looked at the others and continued. "It's odd for Hoopa to even be in this part of Kalos. A pokemon known for being a thief, a prankster that seems small and harmless at first glance."

Gladion helped him finish. "Until it summons something not so harmless or make things and people disappear."

Magdoline joined in sing song as she placed down the tea. "Then someone opens the bottle! It becomes nothing but unbound power!"

Elio listened and signaled Gladion and Lillie to follow, leaving Hau to try some of the tea.

Outside of the apartment.

Elio made sure no one was around to listen, Lillie asked. "What do you know about this?"

Elio frowned in answer. "When Aether was cleaning house an employee gave me an odd bottle that is related to Hoopa. This is why he was distracting everyone and made Lusamine disappear when she didn't have what he was looking for; she was a witness and it is a similar reason he sent us all the way to Kalos. To get us out of the way."

Gladion's annoyed stare turned to a sharp scowl. "Of course, what did you even do with the bottle since if you had it with you he would have found out!"

Elio grinned maliciously. "I had Dusty dig a hole. Then made sure the bottle was placed in a box and given concrete concealment. I then had Wavey dig an extra hole as a fake out. Hoopa would have to try really hard to even know where it is!"

Gladion calmly asked. "Is it in your back yard?"

Elio's arrogant grin immediately faded to a startled gasp. "How did you find out so quickly?"

Gladion posed dramatically and smirked in victory. "Hoopa would have suspected you to have buried it like that in a seclusive place and would search everywhere he think it would be hidden! A backyard, behind a house not too far off from a main city is not seclusive! You thought if you buried it there, it would be the last place he would actually look! Giving us enough time to get back to Alola and track him down!"

Lillie was startled from Gladion's quick detective work. "Brother, that's insane!"

Elio sighed and accepted Gladion's point. "Perhaps, but he is talking about me! If Hoopa tried making friends with the Kartana... a pokemon that can cut through anything, we need to find that Kartana and capture it before he finds out!"

Gladion noticed something odd creep in. "Speaking of which."

Elio and Lillie turned around to find a origami samurai that was frustrated at something.

Lillie took out a master ball and prepared a beast ball, she let out a Mew and whispered. "Isaac, use shadow ball... then let me do the..."

The Kartana shrieked and flew back the way it came. The trio followed to find a window that had a hole thoroughly cut, Lillie pulled the window up to check around for any signs of the Kartana and was disappointed to find none.

The Mew patted Lillie on the back as they faced the boys. "This is strange with what Elio and I are, he should have been coming after us. You think Hoopa taught the Kartana a few things?"

Elio cringed at the answer. "Avoiding getting caught, which is both a good thing and a bad thing since this means it isn't causing as much problems in the region as feared."

Gladion sighed. "The bad thing is that we would have caught it by now. It's behavior speaks of something else it wants, we may want to tell the others."

Elio and Lillie agreed as they went back to Calem's apartment.

Hau was being introduced to some Kalosian greetings as Magdoline noticed the three. "Tiny blades sliced through the glass and failed to steal the jewel of knowledge within?"

The siblings sighed their answer as they went to get some tea, Elio asked Calem. "How long have these sightings been going on? Because if Hoopa is trying to teach Kartana how to be a partner in crime... we may be stuck in this region a lot longer than we want to!"

Calem sipped some tea and answered. "The first time I saw something strange was around a month ago near route 14. I did see most of the deserted play ground cut up rather badly and the one guy who lives close had his roof gone."

Elio nodded and he joined in for some tea. "That is expected from a Kartana that came out of a wormhole."

Calem continued. "By the time some one came to do something about it. a agent named Looker and a strange woman. They didn't find anything of note, the only clues they have are legs on a bench being cut off; with people still on them, tires being sliced rather than popped. Or as what Magdoline said, people being scared from a rather disturbing prank, rather than being attacked."

Gladion tried to keep calm as he put some the knowledge together. "This sounds way too specific for a random Ultra Beast to do without a plan. Your saying nothing else happened?"

Calem shook his head and frowned. "Magdoline only saw this pokemon once and became more excited when she said she saw Hoopa with him giving directions."

Lillie frowned. "Which explains why it flew off rather than do the first instinct and come after Elio or me. With what we been exposed to, it would have mean he would still sense us and think we are a way back home."

Magdoline listened and prepared bedding material for the couches as Calem asked. "If it was a month ago, something like what you said would have been an issue. You four don't know much about Kalos so do you want to spend the night here and think about it? Also do you have that Dex with you?"

Elio nodded as he let out a disoriented Rotom Dex. "BZZT! What's happened?! BZZT!"

Elio answered. "We are in Kalos and we need a map of the region. You mind doing that?"

The Dex smirked and buzzed a loading screen. "BZZT! Downloading map of Kalos! BZZT!"

Calem sighed. "See that you do because it is very easy to get lost in Lumiose. I'll give you better directions tomorrow and some warnings since Lumiose will treat newcomers like you worse than they will me." The four kids yawned in exhaustion and thought over Calem's offer to stay for the night; they took it.

Hau was about to doze off with a Komola. "We call home as soon as we get more information on Kartana and Hoopa?"

Gladion had his Silvally out and was petting it for comfort. "Calling home isn't that big of a priority if that Ultra Beast is loose. As soon as we find a lead, we will call home just because people will notice we are missing."

Lillie yawned as she had the Mew in her arms. "This isn't the first time Elio and I have been stranded on a region, at least Kalos is safer."

Elio was about to fall asleep as he had an Alolan Raichu in his arms. "Compared to that psycho, we are dealing a trickster at worse. Night guys!"


	4. The Blades Avoid You!

The day began in the sun lit streets of Lumiose; Calem was giving the quartet of Elio, Lillie, Gladion and Hau more clear directions in addition to knowledge of well known hot spots. He gave the four his phone number. "If I see anything myself, I'll let you know. I heard some people tried to chuck a quick ball at it a couple times... doesn't work and the Kartana runs every time!"

Elio, Lillie and Gladion showed Calem beast balls; the Alolan champ explained to the Kalosian champ. "That is because any other ball will not work normally. Beast balls are the only real means of catching an Ultra Beasts and are pretty expensive to make."

Gladion gave Calem one of his. "If you catch it... don't tell anyone."

Calem smirked in thought. " _If you know some of the pokemon I have._ It wouldn't be too much of a problem."

The group of kids split up into four; Hau took the north eastern section, Lillie searched the south western section, Elio and Gladion were being more thorough with their section and searched the cafe's for any clues. They have not found many signs of Kartana's whereabouts though Hau found one thing of note. A pastry shop that had reports of their window's having a hole cut into them and their donuts being stolen.

Hau smelled the pastries and was thinking with his stomach. " _If they are about good as they smell, this explains how those two were able to stay out for this long. But if Hoopa can use those rings... he has to be doing this for another reason."_

Elio and Gladion converged to an alleyway and found a couple street punks that have saw something underneath a crawl space a few times. Gladion asked the two in a frown. "Has this been happening over a month?"

A pink haired woman gave a frown back. "Most of the time it is some feral pokemon that make these crawl spaces their home. But during the past month we been hearing some strange screeching."

Elio took the words to heart and much to the punks astonishment he crouched down to the crawl space, with a Rotom Dex to help him investigate more. The two found nothing save for a very angry lion cub known as Litleo that hissed.

Elio sighed. "Knowing what Kartana is weak too, he isn't here!"

The Litleo became more angry and roared ready to use take down, the Dex translated. "BZZT! I had him gone until that Hoopa tricked me into a fountain! Get out! BZZT!" Gladion watched and was prepared to pull Elio out in case he got stuck.

The punks walked away from an odd seen as they saw the boy crawl backwards and got himself up covered in grime; Elio was dusting it off himself in a calm smile at Gladion. "No Kartana down there, but there has been evidence of him living under these!"

Gladion sighed and smirked. "Living like a thief." Elio agreed. "Nowhere else to go, which makes Hoopa funny enough good company."

Lillie's search across the city have been uneventful save for finding a broken street light that has been sliced in two, a local was observing dumb founded; Lillie approached to ask. "Mister... do you know who did this?"

A blonde man in a white lab coat turned around and recognized the girl. "You looked different from when I last saw you Lillie. Do you know about a strange piece of paper flying around? I saw it cut this sign post down, laughed and flew off to Camphrier town..."

Lillie was worried of what ever the Kartana was doing and asked. "Dexio, do you know anyone at that town? Because that piece of paper is very dangerous."

Dexio thought of it. "Aside from a name rater, there is a man called Cassius who manages the P.C system in Kalos as well as Shabboneau castle. There is one place in between that pokemon visit's though that is in between... the roller skate park!"

Lillie thought of why. "I need to see this myself, but it sounds like that pokemon is trying to have a good time stranded in this region. Thank you for the information."

Dexio had a call from someone and excused himself as Lillie prepared to call the three patroling boys. "Meet me at the exit to route 5. I caught wind of where that Kartana might be!"

Hau took a taxi ride and got to the location first as Gladion was escorting a frowning Elio.

The Alolan champ complained. "They didn't want to drive me here because I was filthy and Gladion didn't want to ditch me! Lillie, did you and Hau have better leads?"

Lillie nodded as she and the boys exchanged information, she connected the information together. "It's as we expected, Hoopa made friends with this Kartana and taught him how to be a thief. In addition to that Kartana also learned how to be a prankster and how to survive out on his own while avoiding being caught."

Elio nodded and frowned in thought. "As soon as that Kartana calmed down and listened; he used his small size, speed and sharp body to do all the things we know he done. I think he is heading to this castle, thinking that we are thinking he is going to steal something valuable or cause significant destruction."

Gladion shook his head in what Elio is thinking. "Since Hoopa had us going around in a circle, I think Kartana is using a similar plan to keep us divided and avoid getting caught. His entire body is sharp and I don't think he is really going to steal anything without destroying it."

Hau helped finish the plan. "We stay as a group then? It would be slower, but we would be able to spot him better!"

The quartet knew they were in a bad situation, but there was less risk of the Kartana catching them alone off guard. Which made their trip past Route 5 disappointing due to them being more focused on passing by than enjoying any activities or the forest surrounding, they found one thing odd about their search for the Kartana; nothing was damaged. They entered Champhrier town, an old looking town in comparison to the grand city of Lumiose; the center piece is a castle that has a draw bridge. Gladion signaled the three to get ready; Lillie had the Mew out and was prepared to ask. "Isaac, do you want to learn thunder wave in exchange for flamethrower?"

The Mew meowed as he traded moves, the group slowly went to the castle and saw the Kartana looking down on a glass case containing a strange flute, security lasers all over had the flute guarded for a trigger alarm.

SLASH!

The Kartana effortlessly disabled the laser's by slashing the sources, he was about to carve the glass until he saw something in the reflection and turned around; he saw Elio and Gladion rather furious to the point they sent out a Silvally and an Alolan Raichu. As the Mew was about to shoot a thunder wave, the Kartana shrieked and prepared to fly at them. The quartet felt their hearts racing, ducked and saw it flying high above them blowing a raspberry as he flew past them.

Gladion tossed a pokeball in a sharp scowl. " _This is getting annoying._ Crobat use acrobatic's to slow this one down!"

Elio nodded. "Surfer use thunder wave!" The Kartana dodged both and sliced the support rope to the draw bridge, stopping the trainers from progressing as the bridge fell. It laughed at them and flew off to the west.

The Silvally was growling in frustration as Gladion calmed him down and got on its back like a steed. "Easy, he just doesn't want to get caught, the rest of you want to hop on?"

Lillie and Hau refused as they sent out Vaporeon's to swim them across the mote, Elio called the Raichu back and had the Mew carried him across with his psychic powers. Gladion called the Crobat back as he notice someone shouting; a black belt storming out to discover that his bridge. "Would any of you explain what happened?!"

Gladion was twitching his hand as Lillie calmed him down to answer. "A thief tried to steal your flute, as soon as we had him in a corner he cut literally cut off our chance of pursuit... sorry about that. Do you need us to help you?"

The black belt shook his head. "No, I can call someone to repair that bridge; just that flute is the only thing I really have left."

The group wondered and went towards the pokemon center, Hau asked. "You think now it's a good idea to call home? I don't think that Kartana is going to try that again."

The others agreed to the plan as they called their pokemon back.

Gladion and Lillie were prepared to go to the pokemon center to call home, Hau and Elio were using their personal phones instead; the later gave Lillie the Rotom Dex. "In case Kukui needs to know of Hoopa."

Hau's call to Hala was rather quick as he explained what happened. "We ran into a pokemon called Hoopa. He sent us on a one way trip to Kalos and I am helping the others catch a pokemon that was working with him."

The Kahuna over the phone took a breath of relief. "I began to fear the worse when not even the Tapu's could find you, I am going to talk with Kukui about this. Stay safe!" Hau smiled as he finished. "I will grandpa!"

Elio's call however was more frantic as he heard his mother giving a worried scolding over the phone. "Normally if something happens that is beyond your control, you actually call me sooner! It scares me when you disappear without a trace or something happens to you out of the blue! Especially when you were leaving the party."

Elio sighed. "Sorry we didn't call sooner, you want to know why I left? I thought a Yveltal might have flown to Alola. It wasn't... instead we have a run in with the pokemon known as Hoopa. Me, Hau, Lillie and Gladion are stranded on Kalos!"

Elio's mother was even more worried. "Kalos is more than a month's worth of boat travel and it's very expensive to go to. Anything happening on that region I need to know about?"

Elio answered back. "Aside from trying to catch Hoopa's partner in crime. Nothing of note."

Elio's mother began to speak in a more calm tone. "Please stay safe! I am going to get a ticket there as soon as I can!"

Elio asked. "I have a stash of big nuggets in my bed room that you can use if you need the money? Try looking in the closet underneath my dress clothes... that I wished I have with me!"

Elio's mother became more tense. "That Kalos set? That is normally needed in that region if you have any hope of being in style! In case this is more expensive than I can afford... thank you for having a back up plan!" Elio sighed back. "Thank you for helping us mom, please tell the others we know if they haven't already. Kukui should know by now."

* * *

At the Pokemon Center.

Lillie was calling Kukui and Burnet over at the video phone. Both were rather startled to see her and were relieved at the same time.

Burnet asked. "What happened? You disappeared off the face of Alola yesterday!"

Lillie answered as calmly as she can what had happened, Kukui was startled. "Hoopa?!"

The Rotom Dex next to Lillie showed the picture and buzzed. "BZZT! Hoopa the Mischief pokemon. This troublemaker sends everything and anything to faraway places using its loops, which can warp space! BZZT!"

Burnet's eyes widened. "That explains how that ring with Heatran appeared and how he was able to send you all the way to Kalos, we will be there as soon as..."

BANG!

The couple heard a door slam open and found a tan, brown hair woman in a yellow dress with a bag of big nuggets. "Are you two talking with Lillie about how she is stuck in Kalos?!"

The two answered the outburst in silence as Elio's mother continued. "My boy let me have some of these to pay for the trip! I'll use the money to get our tickets for going to that region!"

Lillie broke the awkward silence in a smile. "Thank you for helping us."

The mother smiled at Lillie. "Don't thank me, thank Elio for telling me where he was hiding his emergency stash! I'll give the left over's back to him, but this way once you finish your business in the region we will pick you up!"

Burnet nodded and smiled to the woman before focusing back on Lillie. "Thank you, we will be heading to Kalos in a couple days. Stay safe until then!"

Lillie nodded a smile. "We will, thank you!"

The call ended as Gladion listened to the crisis. "Those two are way too much in sync."

Lillie agreed. "Elio's mother use to be a known trainer, we need to talk about why her pokemon can be... scary."

Gladion agreed. "I heard about that Gengar once, let me handle things with father before we plan on how to deal with that Kartana. He needs to at least know we are alright since we... disappeared on him."

Gladion called the Aether line and found Wicke picking it up.

She gasped in shock and asked. "M... Master Gladion?! Miss Lillie?! What happened?"

Gladion answered. "We are in the Kalos region after our encounter with Hoopa. We found out more information on what happened to Lusamine. She had a Prison Bottle that was given to Elio a while ago by an employee and Hoopa wanted it back. When he found out that she didn't have it, he used one of his rings to make her disappear. Do you know where she is?"

Wicke frowned and shook her head. "I am sorry, but we have no word on her whereabouts. I had to send a couple of employee's to the Pelago when you father began to worry about you. Would you like me to tell him where you are?"

Gladion nodded. "Please see that you do. What is worse is this Hoopa apparently made friends with an Ultra Beast that fell into the this region from a Ultra Wormhole. We have been trying to capture this Kartana but it kept running from us! It hasn't caused much destruction, though it behaves much like a thief and a prankster."

Wicke's eyes widened in worry. "How long has that Kartana been in that region?"

Gladion answered calmly. "A month, it has done property damage at worse."

Wicke spoke what she knew about Hoopa. "That is what the Confined form of Hoopa is like. It can summon just about anything it wants, including legendary pokemon. In it's unbound form it takes this to an extreme as it has more rings and can even bind them to his will!"

Gladion took a deep breath to explain more. "I am not giving the whereabouts of the bottle, but Elio has it sealed away! How busy is father?"

Wicke answered. "He has been busy trying to find out what happened. Would you mind if I call him right now?"

Gladion shook his head. "I don't. The sooner he knows the better."

Wicke had an employee go get Mohn as she kept the line alive; a few minutes has passed and Mohn took over the screen calming down. "Phew! I thought something happened to you two!"

Gladion still frowned but it was very light. "We already have some people from Alola coming to pick us up after. Wicke should tell you about how we all disappeared from the region."

Mohn was even more calm. "To think a pokemon is able to cause all that."

Gladion agreed. "More way's than one and we talked about that Mew being pushed into doing much worse. This Hoopa was able to calm down an Ultra Beast enough to teach him things. From what Hoopa told us before sending us to this region... Lusamine should turn up very soon. He wanted us out of the way, so focus on finding the Hoopa and keeping an eye on him!"

Mohn smiled back in concern. "Will do son! I'm glad to know you all are safe."

Gladion's frown was about to fade into something as he responded with his hand on the disconnect button. "I'll call this line again if something important happens. See you and Wicke later." Lillie and Mohn waved each other goodbye.

Beep!

Gladion smiled to his sister. "Least the people at home know we are alright."

Lillie smiled back as Hau and Elio arrived in the pokemon center to ask about a plan. Gladion's smile turned into a serious frown. "If that Kartana has no intention of causing havoc, we need time to plan ahead... maybe find out more about this region and catch it in a corner?"

Elio snapped his fingers and thought of a plan until Hau beaten him to it. "We seen the map of Kalos. If this road way leads us all the way back to Lumious city... how about Elio and I head back to that city, we go through the exit to route 13. While you two are chasing the Kartana, we can run into it and capture it in a sandwich!"

Elio's eyes widened at Hau. "Please tell me you didn't just read my mind!"

Hau shook his head and saw the time. "It's been a long day, we rest up here, enjoy the sights and plan tomorrow?"

Lillie smiled. "The overall plan sounds logical enough no matter who said it."

Elio grinned. "That old Salamence of mine is going to see a lot of this region."

Gladion listened and talked to the nurse about any rooms, she spoke calmly. "I am sorry, but this pokemon center doesn't have one. There is a hotel nearby though if you would want to use it!"

Gladion shrugged. "Not the first time I dealt with this."

He came back to tell them the news as Elio thought of ways to spend the day. "Maybe we need to find out about the skate park and see what that place has."


	5. New Plans Coming Out Of The Ring!

Back on Alola, during the night.

Elio's mother was busy sweeping the front porch as her Meowth was helping put clutter into the trash. Both heard a bush rustle and pretended to not notice.

Hoopa was sneaking around with little luck on finding his bottle and counted the days that has past. " _Not exactly three days, but I think she did more than enough to get those kids in place!_ " He tossed a Hoopa ring five feet above the front lawn and waited in silence.

Elio's mother saw the ring enlarge and form a blue swirl. A blonde woman she was all to familiar with screamed as she fell out of the ring and on her face.

Thump!

Lusamine came through and lifted herself up disoriented. "Wh... Where am I?"

Elio's mother coughed loudly to get Lusamine's attention and answered. "Back on Alola sweetie. I haven't heard from you in nearly three days, you realize you had your husband and kids worried about you... Right?"

Lusamine got her self up and was brushing dirt off herself. "Th... Three days?! I have only been in that dreadful place for half an hour!"

Elio's mother hummed as she swept with her eyes not focused on her. "Sure you have, whats your excuse?"

Lusamine glared at her with her eye squinting as she answered. "I was busy getting my self ready for the night when that Hoopa intruded, asking me for his Prison Bottle. It is a velvet and pink bottle with rings around it."

Elio's mother paused her sweeping as she remembered. "I do believe my son had it with him. You want to know where he, Lillie, Gladion and Hau have been?"

Lusamine thought of it as she placed her hand under her chin. "If I really had been gone for three days... I assume Lillie would try to organize a group to look for me as soon as she noticed?"

Elio's mother stared directly at her. "If you had that bottle, wouldn't it mean that what happened two days ago would be your fault?"

Lusamine froze as she answered with a question in concern. "What happened to them?!"

Elio's mother gave a false smile that was not unlike her son's, except her eyes are glaring daggers. "While figuring out what happpened to you, they had a run in with Hoopa. You want to know where they are stranded in right now?... The Kalos region! Everyone was worried sick about those kids because of you!"

Lusamine flinched and was about to think of what to do before Elio's mother continued. "Kalo's is a month of boat travel from this region! Don't bother doing anything now, those tickets were already paid for. Much more expensive than I want to think about. I had to use most of my son's hidden stash of big nuggets just to pay for three of them!"

Lusamine closed her eyes and struggled to find something to say. "My husband must be worried about those tw..."

Her sentence was interrupted by a firm tone. "He must be worried about you! You want to do something to soften the damage, you can start by letting him know your alright!"

Lusamine still glared back, but understood she wasn't welcome. "I was going to do that when I realized where I was. "Does that boy know anything about where the bottle is? Because if he had it with him, Hoopa would have been unbound by now."

Elio's mother kept a glare. "He hid it somewhere on this region. Shouldn't be too hard to find. The problem is that it is in a tightly packed box, which is in a hole, which is in concrete, which is then buried in dirt! Since it seemed like thirty minutes to you, where exactly did you go?"

Lusamine shrugged. "Some odd realm with many treasures Hoopa has collected, spanning at least a thousand years."

Elio's mother asked. "Did you willing go in that thing?"

Lusamine shook her head. "No. I was about to ask that Hoopa to leave when he shoved me into it!"

Elio's mother focused back on her sweeping as she went to a stoic frown. "I chose to believe that, now get off my lawn!"

Lusamine took the dismissal with heart as she left; Hoopa listened in on the concrete and thought to himself. _"That kid sealed my bottle pretty tight. After everything I taught that guy in Kalos... am I really going to use him for this."_

Hoopa thought of it long with his eyes closed, he sighed. _"I'm going to have to for the back up plan, then we can steal that Masalda shop once all is done!"_

Hoopa tossed a ring down to the ground and jumped in snickering. "He he he!"


	6. Luring The Blade Into A Trap!

The next day on Kalos, the quartet split into two team.

Gladion was reading the map with his Silvally and was instructing the group. "By now it is probably in either Glittering Cave or at the Cave of Reflection trying to find something to make into treasure. If we hurry we can have him moving in one direction."

Elio asked. "You want Hau and me to wait in Coumarine city? Call us when you have him heading to us?"

Gladion looked Elio in the eye and nodded with a frown that was shifting into something unusual. "Route 12 is pure water, so if you still have that Bibarel, that would be our best place to have him in cornered before the locals see anything!"

Elio smiled. "As long as Lillie has Isaac ready for a thunder wave, Hau and I will have our Raichus ready. By the time that Kartana knows what hit him he will be in a ball!"

Gladion smiled until he heard Lillie shouting with a curious Mew. "Brother, we need to get moving!"

Gladion had Silvally prepared to carry him, his sister and a Mew. "They we all understand what we are suppose to do. See you two soon!" The siblings rod off in one direction as Hau and Elio journeyed back.

* * *

In Lumious City!

Elio switched his Heatran for a Bibarel as Hau was remembering. "It's been a while since it was just the two of us traveling."

Elio smiled back in agreement. "Almost two years; Hau in case Kartana tries something funny, have that Raichu use thunderbolt. It will leave him weakened enough for a capture since among the you know what's he is one of the easiest to keep in a ball, with Pheromosa being just as easy. The sooner we capture Kartana the sooner we can enjoy this region for around a month."

The two boys journeyed to the north western exit, leading to Route 13; not much about the route was of notice save for the crag like desert and a power plant. Both were traveling as Hau asked. "Why would Hoopa teach that Kartana what it knows?"

Elio put thought into it as they traveled. "No idea. Hoopa took him in either to have a very powerful minion... or because he actually want's a friend. Kartana seem to like him enough to listen, but it is still a dangerous pokemon that cannot be ignored!"

Both saw what lead to a forest as Hau asked. "Why would Hoopa leave Kartana behind in Kalos? After a month of being together it seems a bit odd."

Elio answered. "Either it was all part of Hoopa's plan to keep us distracted or because finding the bottle is something Hoopa wants to do alone and wants to see how well Kartana can fend for himself."

Both were about to leave the desert to Courmarine city as Hau thought of it. "What makes you think the later?"

Elio and Hau made it to Courmarine city and found a bench to discuss more as they sat to wait. "It is similar to why as much as I wanted to visit Lillie when she was in Kanto doing the gym challenge, I didn't. It was something she had to do by herself. When she came back, she nearly defeated me and since then I lost count how many times she saved me from a bad situation."

Both were in thought as they looked around to see the city, a hill side resort with view of the ocean. Hau saw the monorail leading down and asked. "You think we should go down and see the port?"

Elio nodded. "This is a shorter route... but it's better if we can get to the next route the instant boss Gladion says we need to be in action!"

Hau was rather startled by what Elio said. "Wait... boss?!"

Elio wondered what was wrong. "He is kind of the one who made this plan happened! All we did is expand it and execute it; in comparison to the rest of us, he had to organize more to keep Aether under control even before Hoopa came to send us here. He is the closest thing to a leader we have." Hau was listening to the shore as he thought of it. "It's just strange that you would actually call someone not Kukui that." Elio nodded as he and Hau stared at the ocean.

* * *

Simultaneously

A Silvally and a Mew scared off the Zubat that swarmed in a cave way called Connecting Cave. On exiting through the southern route, Gladion and Lillie find themselves on route 8; a Route composing mostly of a cliff side leading to a view of the ocean. As they were deciding which direction to go, they found a man in a strange wing suit laying face down on the ground.

Lillie got off to check on the man; his face was bruised and it looked like a wing in his suit was cut. "What happened?"

The man groaned in pain and he got up to introduce himself as Alba. " I was practicing for a sky battle when some weird piece of paper dashed at my suit before flying north. Right when I was in a good gust of wind too!"

Gladion got off Silvally and helped him up. " Are you alright? That paper is much more sharp than you want to know."

Alba sighed as he got the dirt and rocks off his face. "Nothing broken, if you are heading north you may want to check the route after Cyllage City. I kind of saw some strange things left at the rocks all over the route!"

Lillie heard something buzz in her bag, a Rotom Dex was buzzing with a description. "BZZT! Route 10! It is said that those stones are grave markers for all the pokemon that died in a war around three thousand years ago! BZZT!" The siblings thanked the man and got back on Silvally, it leaped to the northern town.

Lillie was holding onto the Dex and glared at it. "Why are you not with Elio?!"

The Rotom Dex answered. "BZZT! Because they were not going to travel far and there is at least some sights in this region worth knowing. BZZT!"

Gladion rolled his eyes. "Might as well, just don't be annoying because Elio barely tolerates it!"

The siblings found themselves going past Cyllage City to look at the sights; it wasn't much to them save for a peaceful town by a beach that has a road for bicyclers. Lillie wondered. "I heard a gym was built in the mountain side of this town."

Gladion listened and focused on the northern road. "It's kind of a shame we are here chasing something. But we have a whole month after this."

Lillie sighed in disappointment as both Mew and Silvally sense something in the northern route.

To their surprise the route has nothing but rock formations scattered across, among them they found their target. Silvally growled as he saw a Kartana in front of a stone, placing a shiny shard of emerald and was whispering something to the stone.

Gladion was about to order Silvally to attack until Lillie stopped him. "Let me handle this, Isaac... use thunder wave."

The Mew was hesitate and talked to the two in telepathy. " _Mum's, Uncle, you may want to listen to this before we do something very disrespectful."_

The two siblings listened and heard a thought from the Kartana that is much easier to identify. " _Hoopa said he knew some of you. You never liked the pranks he pulls on people but he still liked you anyways. I never knew you... but I hope you rest in piece. I got to get going before they catch up to me... I need to bring Hoopa a whole piece of treasure before I even think of going back home!"_

Lillie sighed as she saw the Kartana preparing to leave and thought to the Mew. " _If this is what you wanted to show us. Is now a good time to use thunder wave?"_

Mew nodded as he charged. " _Yes mum's."_ The Kartana noticed crackling and dodged the thunder wave, it shrieked and flew to the north west past a mountain.

Gladion and the Silvally stared at the Mew in a frown, the trainer asked. "Why did you stop us, we had him right there!"

The Mew nodded and sent a message to Lillie, who understood perfectly. "Brother, do you attack someone out of nowhere while they mourn for the dead?"

Gladion and his Silvally looked around, realizing something was off of where they are. "This place really is a grave yard?"

The Mew nodded and meowed, the Dex translated. "BZZT! Yes. I'm sorry for doing that, it won't happen again! BZZT!"

Gladion sighed as he signaled the group to keep going, he asked. "You have any idea what happened here to make it very important?"

The Mew answered in telepathy for all three to listen. " _I knew you think that Dex was joking, but he isn't wrong._ _Long ago a war did happen. Among the pokemon that died in this war was a Floatte very dear to the king of Kalos. In desperation he created a machine to restore the pokemon to life, it worked at cost of the life force of other pokemon. Out of anger, hatred or just wanting to end the war... he turned the machine into a weapon, wiping out both sides. Because of all that costing monumental amount of life, the Floatte left the king rightfully disgusted. Now immortal the king roams the earth alone; this grave yard marks all the pokemon who have died that day._ " The siblings and Silvally understood the tale; they kept silent to think about what they were about to do. They traveled to Geosenge town to find nothing of note save for many stones.

The Dex showed the location of the next cave. "BZZT! Past the eastern route is Reflection Cave, it's stone formations are so unique they are like natures mirrors! BZZT!" The siblings focused on the task at hand as the Mew looked toward some rubble in the north eastern part of town.

Sigh!

For the group of four, Reflection Cave was unique in that they were able to see their reflection in the mirror. Lillie giggled as she saw the Mew making faces towards his reflection and was joining in to make fun of hers. "BLEH!"

Both were having a rather pleasant time traveling until the Mew heard a telepathic message. " _Somethings don't change no matter what happens."_

The Mew smiled to his staring reflection and nodded. " _The smallest change in the ripple makes more differences than you know!"_

Gladion and Silvally were staring at the reflection's rather bored until the trainer saw his reflection blushing about something.

He shook it off and asked. "How far are we to getting out of this cave?" The Rotom guided a map leading deeper into the cave, north and leading to a light way out.

Lillie wondered what was wrong. "You saw something in the mirrior?"

The Mew giggled as Gladion was confused. "It's nothing. Let's just keep going."

The group found themselves out of the cave and into a place called Shalour City; another city near the coast with the high light being a huge tower, a cut sign post showed that Kartana was in the area as the Rotom Dex buzzed the next route. Gladion smirked as he prepared to call.

* * *

It was almost sun set as Elio and Hau were watching the shore when they had a ring!

RING RING! Elio saw the call was from Gladion and listened. "Okay! Kartana is heading your way!"

Elio prepared the Bibarel's ball and told Hau to follow; in the sea route of 12, Elio sent out his Bibarel. "Hop on!"

Both he and Hau prepared their Raichus as they surfed down and saw the Kartana flying towards them in high speeds; it was facing itself opposite of his direction as it heard a voice shout. "Surfer use thunder wave!"

Elio's Alolan Raichu surfed through the water and charged up his cheeks, the Kartana prepared a red berry in it's mouth as it prepared for impact.

Elio was about to get a beast ball when he noticed the Kartana flying out of control and eating something to regain control. "You have got to be..."

Hau shouted as he saw the thunder wave plan fail. "Raichu, use thunderbolt!"

Hau's Alolan Raichu charged up and shot at the Kartana, causing it to fly out of control again straight through a tree in the land behind them; the tree collapsed and made a heavy thump!

The siblings caught up a Vaporeon with a Mew, they were determined as ever.

Lillie shouted. "Did you catch him yet?"

Elio had the Bibarel turn and shouted. "No! He had a cheri berry in case we tried this! Hau's Raichu had him shot good with a thunderbolt, we are hurrying now. Bob swim at double speed!"

The Bibarel wagged his tail rapidly to the shore behind, Elio glared at the Kartana struggling to move and was about to toss the beast ball.

Whistle!

Strong wind began to blow toward the south east as the beast ball left the arm, the Kartana flew off the ground and out of control toward the desert of Route 11; avoiding the beast ball just before it made contact. It rolled in the dirt as Elio stared dumbfounded and twitching his right eye.

Hau noticed and asked. "Your okay?!"

Elio asked. "Hau... what was wrong with our plan, it was perfect?"

Hau answered in confusion. "I don't know."

Lillie and Gladion made it to the shore; the girl shouted tired boys out. "Stop arguing, what happened?!"

Elio was struggling to spit out his words, Hau answered for him. "That Kartana expected us to use thunder wave and had a cheri berry, we had a back up plan that would have worked if it wasn't for the wind."

Gladion stared and was about to laugh until he reminded himself that an Ultra Beast is a serious issue. "Now what?"

Elio gave an uncanny smile and called his two pokemon back. "Bob, Surfer, you done well. Salamence I need you out here!"

Lillie petted her Vaporeon and Mew as she called them back. She saw Elio being quick to get on his Salamence. "Calm down, I know what your back up plan is."

Elio nodded while on the dragon. "We know Kartana is heading to Lumiose again, we have Salamence fly us all back and we try this again! Salamence you mind the extra weight?" The Salamence smelled the sky and roared, waiting to take flight.


	7. The Winged Mirages!

The quartet flew back to Lumious City and went to the north western exit. Gladion saw Elio twitching and calmly explained the plan. "We try Hau's plan again except we know where that Kartana is heading. If he thinks he is getting away he is just going to see us again."

In a street corner not too far from the planning.

Hoopa emerged from the ring to listen in. " _Now to find my buddy and asked him to..._ " Hoopa listened in and found the same four trainers he sent to Kalos plotting to catch the Kartana. " _They been chasing him this whole time? Sheesh I got him in this mess, whelp time to bail em out!_ " Hoopa saw the Prism Tower and used a Hoopa Ring to sneak ahead of the humans.

Elio was zoned out on what was going on until Gladion was calling to him. "Elio! Are you even listening to us?!"

Elio shook his head. "Not really, I lost track of what you were saying after you said we try the plan again. Sorry about that."

Gladion sighed. "Least you understand the most important part. You take catching these things very seriously, but you may need to listen to some of the details."

Lillie agreed with her brother. "You do, but you normally do it to keep them safe..."

Hau wondered. "Do you keep them in the P.C or do you let them out?"

Elio answered. "Barring Krell and Venom. I got quite a lot to even take care of and let exercise since the Pelago isn't a place for the you know what's to be left alone."

Gladion understood part of it. "Then there are the ones turned into shadow pokemon that you and Lillie sent back home initially... only for them to come back again. You think you keep that up forever?"

Elio thought of it, was about to answer boldly, then stopped himself. "... No, if this Kartana is the same one that..."

Gladion nodded. "That's exactly the point, you are able to send some of them back ho..."

Gladion was interupted as Lillie noticed something happening on top of the Prism Tower.

Three rings glowed; one yellow, one red and one of white. Flying out of the red ring to the southern west is a large fiery bird blowing intense flame. Lillie asked in astonishment. "Is that... Moltres?!"

Flying out of the white ring to the north east is a blue graceful bird blowing a blizzard. Elio cringed. "That is and that is Articuno."

Hau guessed from the yellow one crackling lightning. "And the last one has to be Zapdo..."

Gladion's eyes widened as a yellow bird flew out of the ring and toward their direction, crackling a thunder storm's worth of lightning. "Everyone get out of the way!"

The groups ran aside as they heard the Zapdos squawk loudly and scorch many tree's in lighting. Gladion and Elio were at one side, Lillie and Hau were in another side; they heard people in the city screaming for their lives, the quartet decided to go to the pokemon center for next plan.

Elio said it first. "We got bigger problems than the you know what now!"

Gladion was reluctant to agree as he was about to ask Elio something. "... We are going to talk about this later. How are we going to do this because Hoopa let those three loose to distract us!"

Lillie spoke her role. "I'll get myself prepared to go after Zapdos, that desert has a major power plant; if nothing is done all of Kalos is going to have a power outage!"

Elio sighed. "I'll go west and catch Moltres because that place is mostly forest, Hau you don't mind getting Articuno?"

Hau cringed as he was beaten to the bird he wanted. "There is a route where Articuno is going to, Calem mentioned a house to avoid on the way so I'll take a detour later!"

Gladion sighed. "I'm going to have to meet up with him, there has to be a place in this city that Kartana is going to hide during all this. What do you want me to do with that thing if I catch it?"

Elio shrugged. "We will talk about that later, but if it has baton pass that will be a clue he has been to this world before and that it can't stay out of trouble. Find him before Hoopa does!"

The quartet had their hands in a formation before they shouted. "BREAK!"

Lillie rushed into Route 13 after switching her Heatran for her Blissey.

She found scorch marks and signs of anyone who was in the route hiding for their lives against the Zapdos's rampage. She saw the distant lightning fly into the power plant and let herself in a doorway. She saw workers struggling to keep things under control from the Zapdos siphoning off the electricity, she went to the innermost part and saw the Zapdos perching.

Lillie asked the worker in charge. "Excuse me, do you mind if I take care of Zapdos for you?" The foreman was hesitate to let a child handle it until he saw her send out a Glaceon and glared in determination, he backed away silently. Lillie and the Glaceon approached the Zapdos, earning it's attention and causing it to squack loudly.

Zapdos took flight ready for battle.

The Zapdos glowed and formed a light screen; Lillie shouted knowing she won't knock it out with that barrier. "Fridgette use blizzard!"

The Glaceon inhaled and blew a snow storm at the Zapdos for super effective damage. The Zapdos let loose a discharge, knocking the Glaceon back; Lillie ordered again. "Now use shadow ball two times... it will be enough!"

The Glaceon shot a shadow ball at the Zapdos, it crackled lightning as the ball dealt insignificant damage and countered with another discharge. Another shadow ball was shot and the Zapdos discharged, causing the Glaceon to shake about to faint from the high voltage.

Lillie saw the Zapdos weakened enough and called the Glaceon back in a determined frown. "Good work Fridgette, Nurse keep Zapdos off of everyone as I handle this capture!" The Zapdos heard the word capture and squawked at Lillie as she switched her Glaceon for a Blissey.

She tossed the first dusk ball. "Go dusk ball!" The Zapdos was engulfed in a shroud and was dragged into the ball, it immediately burst into a lightning bolt as the Zapdos broke free. It shot a discharge at the Blissey in arrogance as Lillie tossed another.

Shake...shake... pop!

The Zapdos flapped it's wings and discharged redundantly, Lillie took an ultra ball and shouted. "Come on, go ultra ball!"

Shake... pop!

The Zapdos yawned and was about to fly off in the hole he shot through.

Lillie glared and took out a fast ball. "Go fast ball!"

The ball flew into the air and tapped the Zapdos's tail feather, engulfing it into the ball; the ball fell began to shake as it fell onto the cat walk Lillie stood.

Shake...shake...shake... click!

Lillie's heart leaped, she couldn't believe it as she picked up the ball containing Zapdos and cheered with the happy Blissey. "We did it Zapdos is caught!" She and the Blissey walked out in pride as the workers thanked them for taking care of the Zapdos.

Simultaneously

Elio flew west to Camphrier town and found the Moltres flying to a palace at the north western road. " _That place?!"_

He called his Salamence back and dashed past a tree lined path to a grand luxurious palace. A butler at the golden gate stopped him and asked. "The entrance fee is 1,000 pokedollars per person."

Elio sighed in annoyance. " There really isn't much time for that, do you know who is in charge?"

He was startled by an aristocrat with a white dog that was trimmed to have his fur like a top hat, suit and green tie. "Anything a problem to make you request that?"

Elio noticed the pokemon known as Furfrou smell the urgency; he agreed with what the boy was about the say. "You got to get everyone out of here, there is a very dangerous pokemon flying straight here!"

The palace owner was about to question it until he noticed in the south east a Moltres that shrieked and flew above the palace. "Oh my... let this young man in! If you can stop this pokemon from burning the garden's I will reward you something for your trouble!"

Elio rolled his eyes as he dashed in to an impressive decorated palace, he searched the upper floor to feel intense heat. He sent out his Raichu in preparation. "Surfer, we need to catch this Moltres!" The Raichu saluted and hovered, they found the heat source coming from balcony. The Moltres nested as it turned around to notice the trainer. It sighed, stood up and stretched it's wings to show a blazing inferno.

Moltres appeared

Elio braced the blinding heat and shouted. "SURFER FIRST OFF, USE THUNDER WAVE!" The Raichu shot at the Moltres as it prepared a sunny day.

Elio cringed at the weather advantage. "SURFER, ONE THUNDERBOLT AND WE HAVE THIS!"

The Raichu charged his cheeks and shot at the Moltres for super effective damage, causing it to back away and flap its wings; a massive heat wave was felt on the Raichu as Elio saw the time of day. " _Not night yet._ Go ultra ball!"

The ball dragged the Moltres in and fell to the ground. Shake... pop! The Moltres broke out of the ball and used another heat wave, the Raichu was about to faint as Elio prepared to switch. "Surfer come back. GUPPY COME OUT AND TAKE THE DAMAGE AS I CATCH THIS POKEMON!"

The Incineroar saw the Moltres and ignited himself to compare; the Moltres blew a hurricane to try and knock the Incineroar back; the Incineroar leaped ahead of the wind to dodge.

Elio smirked with his Incineroar and tossed another ultra ball.

Shake...shake... pop!

The Moltres struggled to move from paralysis as Elio tossed a luxury ball.

Shake...shake... shake... click!

Elio was exhausted to cheer in victory and instead stared calmly at his capture. "We did it Guppy... the lord of fire has been captured!" The Incineroar growled at the title as he suggest to his trainer they need to get moving.

Elio agreed. "Let's see what that guy has to offer since that Moltres would have caused problems in this place."

Both exit the palace, the palace owner greeted Elio to an appreciative hand shake. "My gardener's saw the whole thing, thank you!"

He gave Elio a small box. "This doesn't even come close to repaying you, but you would not be disappointed!"

Elio wondered as he opened the box, he saw a purple ball with an M symbol. He attempted to calm down as he rationalize what he was looking at. "A ma... Those relics are worth more than this, you didn't have to thank me!"

The man insisted. "It will capture any pokemon without fail, use it when you think it is right."

Elio placed the master ball in his bag and thanked the man. "Don't worry, I will. Guppy are you ready to go?" The Incineroar was yawning bored from the sniffing Furfrou as he nodded.

Simultaneously

Hau rushed through a rural farm town with a windmill called Dendemille Town in pursuit of Articuno. "Hey slow down!"

The Articuno turned its head downward behind and noticed the human; it landed on a snowy road toward an icy cavern and let loose a chilling cry. Stretching it's blue wings, it answered Hau's challenge.

Articuno appeared.

Hau cringed at what he got himself into and tossed a pokeball. "Go Raichu!"

The Alolan Raichu hovered into battle, Hau ordered. "Use thunderbolt before it is able to attack!" The Raichu charged a super effective shot at the Articuno, causing it to shrieked back and struggle to flap from paralysis.

It blew a hail storm as Hau tossed an ultra ball. "Go ultra ball!" The Articuno was dragged into the ball and broke out furious, it inhaled and froze the Raichu in an ice beam.

Hau saw his Raichu encased in ice and called it back before tossing another pokeball. "Crabominable, I need you to keep Articuno occupied while I try to catch it!"

The Articuno struggled as Hau tossed another ultra ball.

Shake... pop!

The bird broke out and set up a reflect as Hau tried again.

Shake... pop!

The Crabominable prepared as the Articuno tried to use air slash and struggled to move.

Hau tossed a great ball and licked his lips. "Go great ball!" The Articuno tried to fly away and was engulf into a great ball, it fell into the snow to shake.

Shake...shake...shake... click!

Hau saw what happened and cheered. "Got ya, Articuno is caught!"

He realized he was out in the snow, shivered and picked up his prize before thanking the smiling Crabominable. "You and Raichu did good work, now we need to get back to Lumious City."

At Lumious City.

Gladion made contact with Calem who may have known more of what is going on. "That Hoopa let loose the three legendary birds across Kalos to distract everyone and you think that Kartana hid somewhere in this city?"

Gladion answered on the phone as he went to the center part of the city to meet up. "Yes and after seeing how it behaved, I don't think it would be foolish enough to use its usual hiding spots. What other place in this city you know that it would hide?"

Calem answered as he saw Gladion and waved. "There is several places in this city no one would look... but I may know a place it might have as a priority."

Gladion saw a hint of memories and asked. "It really is a place that is hidden in plane sight?"

Calem nodded as he told to follow to what is an old abandoned red cafe. Gladion read the sign saying. "Cafe... Lysandre?!"

Calem listened as he walked to a china cabinet and said. "Open sesame!"

The cabinet moved to reveal a doorway. "It's a bit complicated, I fought what I thought was an annoying crime group; most are all about the fashion until I found out what they were working on."

Gladion wondered as he followed Calem to a cob web infested hideout with a red glow. "Was this a hideout for them?"

Calem nodded and sighed under his breath. "Une groupe de insense maniques."

Gladion understood what he meant and flinched. "What were they trying to do?!"

Calem found a teleporter still functional. "The world itself can be cold and cruel sometimes, people fight each other for trivial reasons. They do inexcusable things to anything around them or do things that result in more disaster."

Both went to the elevator and were journeying through a series of puzzles as Gladion thought more. "It can be, but what does that have to do the crime group."

Calem frowned sharply. "Their leader... who the cafe was named after, seemed to have had a vision thinking it would make the world a better place. Instead he was planning to use a doomsday weapon from 3,000 years ago to wipe out everyone he considers would keep making the world worse. Anyone that isn't a part of of his team was basically on the chopping block."

Gladion shook his head and made a scowl. "Another lunatic, I heard of that weapon."

They journeyed to another teleporter as Calem continued. "The weapon itself was powered by the legendary pokemon, Xerneas. I thought me and a couple friends of mine would talk reason in Lysandre... that there is more to the world that just conflict. He refused to listen and caused the weapon to detonate on itself. Burying himself and most of his group along with him, just because he refused to see another way. He tried to imprison me and my friends with him. If you seen the rubble in Geosenge town... that is where it happened. Knowing the weapon was using Xerneas's power..."

Gladion stopped him. "He brought a fate worse than death on himself... Xerneas's whereabouts now are more simple than you are telling me?"

Calem gave a mellow smile. "It's a pokemon I have and let out frequently, life is something to be treasured."

Both agreed and entered what looked like a monitor room with two machines. They found a Kartana skittering around like it was searching for something.

Gladion sent his Silvally out and placed a fighting memory into it. "Be ready to attack, Calem... you have anything that can paralyze it?"

Calem sent out a Heliolisk. "Pulse, use thunder wave!" The Kartana heard the whisper and flinched at the sight of Silvally; it rushed at it with a not so smart strike and was paralyzed by the thunder wave.

Gladion ordered with his hand posed like a claw. "Now Silvally, strike the blade down with multi attack!" The Silvally's claws glowed light orange and struck the Kartana back for super effective damage. Calem prepared a beast ball to toss it at the Kartana.

He and Gladion notice a ring appear behind the Kartana; a hand tugged the Kartana in and in it's place came a Hoopa about to taunt the group. "You didn't think I..."

The beast ball made contact with him and dragged him into a ball never meant for his kind.

Pop!

The Hoopa immediately broke free and gritted his teeth in annoyance. "Seriously?! I thought you would be helping your sister out with those birds!"

Gladion glared at Hoopa, then calmed down. "Do you even know what you are making friends with?"

Hoopa smirked with his teeth showing, his eyes glaring. "I heard enough of its name. It was a schmuck that was causing trouble at the play ground a month ago when I was looking for something to steal. He went after me when I tried to stop him, so I played portal with him until he calmed down. In the end he is just a lost kid that needed to find a place!"

Gladion's glare loosened. "That Kartana is an ultra beast, a pokemon from another world that causes destruction."

Hoopa sighed. "He showed that a month ago, but I showed him how to get around!"

Calem shook his head. "By showing him how to be farceur and a voluer?!"

Hoopa winked, gave a tick noise and tossed a Hoopa ring. "You got that right! One of the best I seen save for yours truly; I got a job that requires his sharp touches. Now get out of here!"

The ring was tossed and expanded underneath, expanding to engulf the four. Hoopa laughed at them as they disappeared; he kept laughing in triumph until he sensed something. "That kid has a... _hmm..."_

Gladion, Calem, the Silvally and Heliolisk fell into a fountain in Lumious city. Disrupting a couple of tourist on a honeymoon as they splashed all over them and crawled out wet. Calem called the Heliolisk back as Gladion was trying to get his wet hair under control so he could see, the Silvally got the two out as they tried to figure out what happened. They found Elio, Lillie and Hau looking at them trying to ask what happened.

Gladion answered the silent question. "Hoopa found out how you buried that bottle and helped that Kartana get away... we have problems!"

Elio cringed as he kept calm. "We still have something that can help against this guy. Dex, you know anything about Hoopa Unbound or how powerful it is?"

The Rotom Dex got out of Lillies bag and buzzed to show a larger velvet creature with six arms, already giving the group a view on what they are going up against. "BZZT! Hoopa the Djinn pokemon. In its true form, it possesses huge amounts of power. Legends of its avarice tell how it once carried off an entire castle to gain the treasure hidden with in. It is said to seize anything it desires with its six rings and six huge arms. So yeah we are in trouble! BZZT!"

Elio sighed as he showed the master ball. "Our last resort, even unbound this master ball will be able to undo all his plans. We can still fight this guy."

Lillie sighed at hope and wondered. "The first place Hoopa is going back to next is going to be Alola to find the bottle... you think he knows where it is already?"

In another dimension mostly of a purple cavern with a swirl and a grand glistering palace.

Hoopa arrived to the battered and paralyzed Kartana with some berries. "This isn't the cool thing I promised you. Care to explain why you let them notice you?"

The Kartana ate a cheri berry and whispered something, Hoopa understood its attempts to talk. "You sensed a way home and went to look? This how you are going to get caught!"

The Kartana felt it's nerves working as he ate more berries and explained as best as it could, Hoopa frowned. "Your telling me you been in the world before and they helped you get back? Why didn't you, because when we first met that was what you were going on a rampage over?"

The Kartana shrieked, Hoopa grinned. "You had a reason to stay? I take those kids were a bit nosy in what ever heist you tried to pull!"

The Kartana flipped in annoyance, Hoopa laughed to calm him down. "You are not about to do that to them?! Well they have been getting in your way, might as well search for treasure at an obvious source!"

Hoopa used his ring to create a portal. "I was going to set this one to Alola, but I want to see if you are finally able to master this! I'll get another distraction out, you worry about sneaking back in for the loot!" The Kartana clapped and nodded in respect before he flew through the ring.


	8. A Storm of Envy!

The next day was not eventful save for the group trying to figure out their next plan, with them being stranded on Kalos and Alola being a month away they are unable to really do anything to stop Hoopa at the moment. Elio, Lillie, Gladion and Lillie were borrowing Calem's couch as he and Magdoline were out; the Alolan champ received a message from his mother that she, Kukui and Burnet were on the way to Kalos, Hau felt lonely and sighed. "The worse part of grand pa being a Kahuna is being bound to the island..."

Elio patted him on the back. "The other thing is anyone who would know about where it is buried is either with us or is... busy. I'm going to have to rely on a back up plan to keep an eye out since no one is really there at the moment."

Gladion and Lillie were prepared to go to the pokemon center to call home, the older sibling made it clear before opening the door. "Do that, we got something to take care of on our end." Lillie followed her brother and left the two boys alone.

Hau was busy with a television as Elio texted his pokemon league, starting with Kahili. "This is the champ, you and the others found out I am stuck on Kalos?"

Kahili texted back. "Kukui told us a day ago. Have you seen the sights of Kalos the or have you been busy with something more serious?"

Elio answered. "Something more serious, I need to let a certain amount of people know that a pokemon named Hoopa may end up visiting Alola again, if you see a small velvet imp or a large six armed creature... do something about it!"

Elio waited until he saw a response to ask. "We will focus on keeping an eye out. Any signs of him we need to know about?"

Elio answered. " If there are gold rings somewhere... that means something is about to come out and Hoopa is nearby."

Kahili responded immediately. "I will tell the rest of the elite four about this!"

Elio finished his business with the pokemon league and focused on another, telling the captains and Kahuna's more about what Hoopa is doing. Among them, Nanu texted back to ask. "Your telling me that Hoopa is working with an Ultra Beast?"

Elio answered. "They seem to be partners, Kartana has learned a lot from the guy and both have been running us around in circles."

Nanu gave Elio some advise. "If that Ultra Beast isn't captured, go find a place called Rouge Plaza and look for a Bereau. It is named after Looker and he should be in Kalos trying to find that Ultra Beast, anything else I need to know?"

Elio sighed and texted. "Nothing Kartana actually did, Hoopa however summoned the three birds; Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno."

Nanu finished the conversation. "I'll get something made to warn the public about Hoopa, don't do anything reckless kid your far out of my jurisdiction if something happens."

Elio frowned at the thought and saw Hapu's message. "Poni Island doesn't have many inhabitants in the main land. You didn't bury that bottle on this island... did you?"

Elio looked around to see if he was being watched. "No. That place would be tricky to navigate such a treasure! How it was buried would look more obvious than a big X. It would be the first place Hoopa would look!"

Hapu asked instead. "In other words, be ready when a ring shows up?"

Elio texted a yes and a message to she will let Tapu Fini know. Elio gambled with one person he can trust enough with the information and to actually do something about it. "Hey Guzma... you have a minute, I got something for you to do!"

Guzma texted back. "Took ya long enough. I heard you did something a month ago and I know you didn't do it for her!"

Elio continued. "I told Lusamine that already. If you are on Melemele... could you do me a huge favor?"

Guzma asked what, Elio answered with the question. "Could you keep an eye at my house, nothing you have to actually do. If you see a pinkish creature and a Kartana nearby, I want you to use that Volcarona to drive them off!"

Elio knew Guzma is going to get curious as he saw the question. "You got something over there?"

Elio answered. "Something Hoopa is looking for and he needs that Kartana for getting a bottle that contains the rest of his power!"

Elio knew he is gambling in trusting Guzma, even the skull boss asked. "And you are asking me of all people for this because?"

Elio answered. "Because the only other people on the island I know is Hala and you. Hoopa is a psychic and ghost type; Kukui, Burnet and my mom are heading to Kalos. So no one else is there to stop him, warning if Hoopa starts tossing a ring at you, run!"

Guzma asked. "What does it even do?"

Elio answered. "Sends you to faraway places. It's the reason me and my friends are stuck on Kalos; we were lucky enough that some swell guy helped us but at this point Hoopa is going to become Unbound! A very dangerous thing since this pokemon can summon just about anything it wants in that form and none of us WANT it to be loose on Alola."

Guzma texted back. "Sounds like another mess, anything about that house of yours I need to know?"

Elio answered in a warning. "Don't try breaking in, there is some pokemon that are high on security and one of them will eat you!"

Guzma responded. "I know what Cofagirgus is, that be too stupid; I'll keep an eye out and catch that Hoopa while I'm at it!"

Elio's stare intensified as he tried to calm down and tell Hau the good news. "We have people that know now. You think we should try to find something for us to do while we wait?"

Hau thought of it as he asked. "Maybe Rotom Dex would have something for us to look at." Elio agreed as he took the Rotom Dex out.

* * *

Simultaneously

Gladion and Lillie were at the pokemon center prepared to call the Aether line in hopes that Wicke would pick up the phone. To their fortune, she picked up to notice Gladion on the screen. "Master Gladion, it's been two days since you last called, what happened?"

Gladion frowned sharply. "Hoopa realized that Kartana is needed for his plans. They may be found on Alola looking for that bottle."

Wicke joined in the frown. "We gave Looker the last of those beast balls around two months ago and won't have any more for a …. while. Capturing that Kartana is no longer an reliable option with you over in Kalos."

Lillie tried to make the situation less grim and asked. "Other than Elio burying the bottle, does anyone else know where it is?"

Wicke shook her head and had better news. " Your mother came back. Where ever Hoopa sent her into seem to have a different time flow in comparison to our world..."

Lillie froze in response until she heard more. "thirty minutes in there three days out here. Both her and your father were relieved once they found out more... anything else happened."

Gladion answered. "She doesn't have to come to the phone but do tell her we are fine. We were very close to capturing that Kartana until wind blew at the last moment, we had him sandwiched, paralyzed... weakened when it anticipated the thunder wave and Elio was about to toss the beast ball when strong wind came to blow the Ultra Beast away. To make matters worse, when we had a back up plan to catch him on route again; Hoopa summoned the three legendary birds to distract everyone. Leaving just me and a man named Calem to track the Kartana down. Hoopa got that Kartana out of our reach at the last moment when we had him cornered."

Wicke frowned sharply and snapped her fingers. "We will try to keep things under control here!"

Gladion nodded and gave a more business like frown. "See that you do, someone is going to pick us up eventually so don't worry about us not coming back to Alola. Talk to you again soon."

Wicke sighed as Lillie gave her goodbyes. "Stay safe and we will talk again if something comes up."

The siblings hanged up and they looked to each other in questioning. Lillie asked with sharp concern. "Now what?"

Gladion answered. "We go check back on Elio and Hau, I think those two are managing things similar to what we are."

The siblings went back to Calem's apartment to find Hau writing a list as Elio was searching the Rotom Dex. "They have a schedule on clothes and this one sight I want to take Lillie o..."

Elio heard the door open and forgot what he was about to say. "How was the call home?"

Gladion shrugged. "Nothing you need to know. I do have a question, Lillie told me about a Gengar your mother has, you mind telling me about him?"

Elio swallowed. "Yes I do mind. It is a very violent pokemon that she only lets out if she thinks my life is in danger and it is a last resort; or if someone hurt me very badly. If if it is the last one she will mega evolve him from what she told me and at that point there is no escape."

Gladion placed his hand under his chin and thought of it. "That is more than enough to know. I have been trying to figure something out."

Hau and Lillie noticed an urgent report on the news, a massive storm had appeared on Courmarine City; they noticed a large gold ring that summoned something into the sea near. Elio and Gladion heard the news and saw it themselves, the boys eyes widened as Lillie wondered. "What did that Hoopa summon?!"

Elio's heart leaped. "We may want to go to a pokemon center, we need the three birds if it is what I think it is."

At Courmarine City's pokemon center.

Hau, Elio and Lillie switched their teams to include Articuno, Moltres and Zapdos; Gladion asked in confusion. "What exactly you think Hoopa summoned?"

Elio answered as he prepared to open the door out of the center. "Either a Kyogre... a pokemon capable of destroying this region with a flooding rain or a pokemon I have heard that can cause thirty day storms with a flap of its wings!"

Gladion understood what Elio was talking about. "Most of these legendary trio's have a master. Some are part of the trio, others is a different pokemon altogether."

Lillie put together what she knows. "Like how with Tornadus and Thundurus there is Landorous to keep them in line, with the three birds though."

Elio continued. "Their power combined will summon the guardian of the sea, its power is what will quell their fighting. Lugia... that Hoopa is trying to tempt me to use that master ball."

Gladion smirked. "Looks like someone else has to do something about it before it gets worse..."

Elio answered in a bitter stare. "That someone has to be you?"

Gladion nodded as he prepared to go out in the storm. "It has to be case, someone has to get Lugia back home. Your going to help with this or do you need to hand over the Moltres?"

Elio was about to puff up his cheeks. "I want to see this at least! Dex you know where Lugia might be in?"

The Rotom Dex buzzed and showed the location of an island far in the sea of route 12. "BZZT! In Azure bay there is an island called the Sea Spirit's Den! That might be where Lugia is at! BZZT!"

Elio smiled as he prepared a Bibarel, Lillie sent out her Vaporeon. "Brother, you ride with me and Lola. The sooner we take care of Lugia the sooner we will think of another plan for Hoopa."

Elio got on his Bibarel and offered Hau a ride, the later saw nothing wrong with it and saw the Bibarel smile. "You like doing this Bob?"

The Bibarel grunted in determination as the two boys got on; he rushed ahead of the siblings, Lillie puffed up her cheeks and was cautious about the rain. "You two don't start this without me! You need that Zapdos!"

The travel in the stormy sea was long, treacherous and Hau nearly threw up on entering to the island with a cave. Lillie and Gladion followed, the former ready to lecture Elio and the later stopping her. "Don't, I may have done more than seen a Lugia myself. It's a pretty impressive pokemon especially among legendaries. Elio, where did your desire to meet this pokemon come from?"

Elio felt the storm blow as he answered in a glare. "I done a report on this pokemon sense I was little. Are you ready to meet this pokemon?"

Gladion called his Silvally out and switched the fighting memory for a electric memory, he posed in preparation. "Bring out the three, these shores will be struck by lightning's bite!"

Elio nodded as he tossed the luxury ball. "Inferno, take flight!"

He sent out a Moltress that sensed something in the water and flew, it let loose a shriek expecting the others as it heated up; Lillie tossed the fast ball. "Hekili, are you ready to bring Lugia forth?"

The Zapdos sensed something and joined the Moltres, squacking as it crackled; Hau tossed the great ball. "Articuno, we need your help to get Lugia out here!"

The Articuno sensed the sea and flew with the other two. The Articuno shot into an ice beam, the Zapdos struck a thunderbolt and the Moltres blew a torrent of flame; all into the sea in unison. Gladion flinched as he saw something stir in the sea, it twist and turned more even in the storm; a watery tornado erupted into the sky, with a creature swimming up. Gladion smirked like he remembered something and prepared. The tornado scattered the water to show a Lugia flapping its wings and blew a gale. It roared a haunting cry in accepting the challenge.

Lugia appeared.

Gladion shouted. "Silvally use multi attack and do not stop!"

The Silvally's claws crackled and leaped at the the Lugia shot a hydro pump to stop the attack; the torrent of water was pierced by the claws.

Slash! The Lugia was struck back for super effective damage, its eyes glowed as it took another electrical claw to its stomach. It began to recover and took another multi attack, the Silvally was sent back from a future sighted attack.

Gladion glared sharply as he called the Silvally back. "You done well, Porygon-Z we need to keep this Lugia weakened enough for capture!"

The Porygon-Z twitched out of the ball as the Lugia recovered more, Gladion ordered. "Discharge!"

Lugia inhaled and shot the Porygon-Z back with an aeroblast; the Porygon-Z charged in front of the Lugia and shot it back with a discharge.

CRASH!

The Lugia twitched in paralysis and roared a future sight. Gladion's hand twitched as he took a dusk ball and tossed it. "GO DUSK BALL!"

The Lugia was dragged in the ball and broke out immediately. It struggled to move as Gladion tossed another.

Shake... pop!

The Lugia got out and used recover as the Porygon-Z was shot back by a future sight, Gladion gritted his teeth and ordered. "Again, we just need him right there!"

The Porygon-Z used a discharge and was shot into an island rock by an aeroblast.

BOOM!

Gladion saw the Porygon-Z caved into a rock formation, it was about to fall into the sea before it was called back. "Porygon-Z return. Silvally, I need you out again!"

The Silvally returned to stare down at the Lugia; Gladion posed and tossed a pokeball, unaware of what it was until he noticed.

The pokeball engulfed the Lugia and fell to the sandy island. Shake...shake...shake... click!

Hau and Lillie were blown from the storm of the battle as they called Articuno and Zapdos back, Elio called the Moltres back in silence.

The Silvally leaped to the island with the pokeball to deliver it to its trainer, Gladion closed his eyes and petted him. "You and Porygon did an excellent job. This is going to do nothing to make the storm go away if the Dex entries have anything to say about this. We need to get back to Lumious City on foot!"


	9. Looking For a Clue!

Back at Calem's apartment.

The host and Magdoline were making dinner as Gladion was feeling a great sense of pride.

He and his Silvally smiled as Lillie and Hau calmed down to say in unison. "Congratulations on catching Lugia!"

Gladion was satisfied from the compliment before dinner was served. Elio sighed out his jealously. "Seriously this is no ordinary capture. With this done, there should be no more cases of a random legendary pokemon showing up to ruin our month unless Hoopa was a reason to come back here."

Lillie agreed. "Everyone we know back home is on alert, we just need to wait it out."

Elio nodded as he had one thing planned. "There is something I need to do anyways in this city. Nanu gave me a lead on someone who might need to know that a Kartana was an issue."

Gladion stared in warning. "Are you sure that's a good idea? Last time you went off on your own, you ran into Uxie."

Elio sighed in answer as he began to eat. "None of you need to worry about it, he has helped me out a couple times and it is easy to find him if you know where to look."

Lillie giggled at the pun and prepared to eat. "Where are you even going?"

Elio answered. "Rouge Plaza!"

Calem remembered. "That place? That is where Lumious's top police enforcer is at. I think I know who you are looking for as well, he helped Emma out quite a bit!"

Lillie stopped herself. "You knew of him as well?!"

Calem nodded as he and Magdoline prepared to eat.

The Hex maniac was rather calm. "Fate is smiling on you four much more than you think! If the boy looks, he will see the truth of the situation!"

Hau wondered who they were talking about and asked. "This guy sounds very important. Why are you not saying his name?"

Elio almost swallowed wrong. "We are giving the hint to his name for a reason, he is an Interpol Agent and his name is best kept hidden."

Hau shrugged in defeat as he went to eat, Calem asked. "You mind if I check that Rotom Dex before you go, it is pretty easy to get lost at night."

* * *

Post Dinner.

Elio took the Rotom Dex out and went out to the night of Kalos to view the sights. He had to fight off a few punks with his Garchomp and elder Incineroar to make them back away until he noticed a place called Looker Bereau, he entered to find Looker and Anabel talking with a tan woman with two black pony tails.

She was in a strange black suit and has a white Meowstic at her side. "I had been trying to investigate who ever sent those three birds since yesterday, this is even more strange than that other thing you never went out of the way to tell me about. You think those two incidents are connected?"

Looker was about to answer as he heard a voice speak from behind. "Yes and I know our culprit!"

Looker and Anabel turned around in shock as the strange woman notice a black hair boy in a blue and white stripped t-shirt and a black cap, she relaxed and answered. "You do? Who is causing all this?"

Looker tried to stop her. "Emma this is a bit controversial. This is Elio, he helped us during an incident on Alola two years ago as well as a crisis that happened on Orre."

Elio nodded and answered Emma's question. "I know what I am not to talk about. The master mind behind those three birds, the strange prank like activities, the storm that is brewing in Courmarine as well as why I am here and not on Alola..."

Elio inhaled and finished. "Is Hoopa!"

The Meowstic blinked and meowed to her trainer, Emma petted her. "See Mimi, I told you there was more going on. You also know about the disaster that happened a month ago?"

Elio smiled and nodded. "I do! Hoopa made friends with a mysterious pokemon and the two have became a pair of thieves!"

Anabel placed her hand under her chin and asked. "Did Hoopa really taught that pokemon everything he needed to know about surviving out here?"

Elio answered a yes as Looker asked in thought. "Have you encountered this pokemon?"

Elio remembered. "Enough times. He spent more time flying away and finding something to steal than coming after me or another like Anabel. Looker, this was why you had a problem finding him! Hoopa and his partner are on Alola looking for a bottle I buried, I am not telling you where but it is in an obvious place!"

Emma looked behind Elio and asked. "Is Hoopa's partner some piece of paper?"

Elio's eyes widened as he turned around, Looker and Anabel saw the sight as well. A Kartana hissed and prepared to make a move, Elio glared as he slowly prepared a beast ball; the Ultra Beast noticed and was about to take flight as Elio tossed the ball. It dodged as the four pursued, out of the building they found not even a hint of its whereabouts.

Elio blushed in embarrassment. "Okay, forget everything I said about him being on Alola... even though that should have happened."

Emma wondered. "Looker, you know what that pokemon even is?"

Looker sighed in defeat. "It would be easier if Elio explained it."

Elio thanked Looker as he spoke what he knows. "I am not saying what category of pokemon that one even is or it's name, but it is a pokemon that requires a very special ball to reliably capture it. It is not from around any region and its kind is very dangerous to everyone if left out alone. Looker, Anabel... you have any idea of what to do if one of these kinds of pokemon actually tries to avoid someone like me?"

Looker answered. "What if we try using another form of bait?"

Anabel agreed and added more hindsight. "That pokemon seeks to steal something of value, it's teacher would try coming instead if we try using something of significant value. We need to find a type of bait that would lure the student instead."

Elio's eyes widened, snapped his fingers and agree. "What if I try using a personal treasure to lure him out? I have something in my bag that is of importance to me, but not of importance to anyone else."

Elio took out a dusty Clefairy doll. "I kept this safe for over a year! It needs a wash and if freshened up... the little guy won't be able to resist if this is given enough attention!"

Emma frowned as she thought more. "It could work, but don't you have something more convincing?"

Elio sighed. "I have some balls that came from Johto and a master ball that is being saved for Hoopa. He might suspect something is wrong with I leave the Johto ball's out and if I leave the master ball out he would steal it immediately; the pokedoll is the safest way to lure Hoopa's partner out."

The three grown ups thought of the plan until Anabel came to a conclusion. "If the Hoopa's partner has no knowledge of actual value, then this should work."

The other two came to a similar conclusion as Elio relaxed. "Thank you, I will talk to the others to see if they would agree on this crazy plan."

Anabel smiled at him. "If they agree to this, would you like to meet me at the juice shoppe?"

Elio agreed to it. "Sure. Looker, Emma... you two have anything to do?"

Looker refused. "I have to search for any more clues."

Emma was about to agree until she had a phone ring an emergency. "What... I'll go find them and talk to them."

She shook her head in refusal. "I have to set some kids straight before they get themselves into trouble. Thank you for the offer." Elio frowned in disappointment as he gave his fare well.

* * *

Back at Calem's Apartment.

Calem was talking to Lillie, Hau and Gladion about a few friends of his as Magdoline listened. "Two of them named Trevor and Tierno; they were not that focus on being trainers but they found a good carrier elsewhere. Trevor helps the region's professor out regarding updating the pokedex and Tierno is one of the best coordinators I seen. The later is in Hoenn at the moment; two others, Shauna and Serena, left for the Johto region some time ago and won't be back for another month."

Lillie wondered. "Sounds like you have more to talk about than just doing the gym challenge and beating the champion."

Gladion twitched as he asked. "If he want's to talk about it." Calem calmly thanked Gladion as Magdoline spoke her peace. "It started a bit longer than his journey as a trainer." Calem and Magdoline hold hands in understanding as Hau was about to ask something; Elio walked in with a frustrated smile and told them everything he found out.

Gladion asked being the most startled. "Your telling me Hoopa hasn't went to Alola yet? He had everything he needs!"

Lillie wondered. "You think we have something Hoopa might be looking for?"

Elio answered as he took out the master ball. "This is the reason it isn't going to be bait, it is very rare and it is our best chance at catching Hoopa. If we are to stop his plans, that Kartana must be captured; I think I know how we are going to lure him out of hiding, long enough for us to capture him."

Elio placed the master ball back in the bag and took out a Clefairy doll, Lillie giggled. "You still take that thing around?"

Elio nodded in pride of his plan. "It was with me every since you left for Kanto and is a personal treasure. Everyone hear me out before thinking it sounds crazy; what if I have this thing sent through a wash to freshen it up, then show it off like it is a personal treasure? You think Kartana will catch interest and come after me?"

Hau thought of it and put a few things together. "I think I know why Hoopa didn't take Kartana to Alola yet; that Kartana wanted to show him how well he learned under him and steal something on his own. Hoopa is respecting that wish before having him help out with his scheme."

Gladion thought of it and answered in a calm frown. "Kartana naturally has the tools to try; however because this is a poke doll, the instant Hoopa finds out he will tell Kartana what is going on."

Magdoline giggled. "Not a soul outside of this room would know! He would set his eyes on the most valuable prize!"

Gladion agreed. "That master ball is incredibly rare."

Lillie nodded in agreement and flinched in terror, she asked Elio. "Wouldn't that just make you the first person Hoopa would have... disappear? You are the greatest threat to his long term plans with that master ball."

Elio frowned in concern and answered. "That is why I have a psychic type with me at all times! If he senses him coming and he shows up I will use this before he gets the chance to do anything!"

Lillie closed her eyes in thought. "... I will let you have Isaac to help. Please be careful with putting yourself in danger again."

She was about to kiss Elio until Gladion and Hau coughed their opinion on doing romance in another persons place, Calem smiled at what he is seeing. " _When it blooms._ I have no problems with this as long as you can keep it up, we will talk more about this plan tomorrow?" The group agreed to it as Calem and Magdoline said their good nights.

The group of four sent out their pokemon; Elio had his Incineroar at the foot of the couch, Lillie had her Vaporeon nuzzled on her back, Hau had his Raichu sleeping on his neck and Gladion had his Silvally sleeping next to Elio's Incineroar.

Elio whispered. "Good work on catching the legendary birds."

Gladion yawned. "They were something to be dealt with... though this would be the first time Hau has seen a Lugia."

Hau agreed. "It's not every day you get that close to a legendary."

Elio sighed and asked. "I know Michael showed you that Lugia of his... did he let you ride on its back?"

Gladion smirked. "Yes."

Elio grumbled in jealously. "Lucky, now you actually captured one to call your own."

Gladion's smirk faded immediately and spoke of his plans for the Lugia. "It was a pokemon that was dragged into Hoopa's scheme and was causing problems. I only caught it to stop it and as soon as I do a little research back home, that Lugia is going back home!"

Elio agreed. "If he want's to go back home. To be honest I thought Lillie and I saw the last of those Ultra Beast Cipher used for their plans when we sent most of them back home... baring Xurkitree. I swear if this Kartana is the same one."

Gladion's faded smile turned into a frown of worry. "Your going to catch it and keep it contained while you call it keeping it safe from more trouble. I know it is natural to get attached to pokemon you rescue, but what can be said about the sixteen Ultra Beast you had before Cipher messed with them?"

Elio answered in a bored yawn. "I asked them that, baring Krell because I know she will try to make me change my mind! They didn't want to go back despite I told them about what Nebby could do for them."

Gladion agreed with that mind set. "You let them have that choice and you try taking care of them, I know you done a good job keeping them content despite this being a collection at this point." Elio, Lillie and Hau had a flash back of a collection of frozen pokemon.

Elio felt the sting. "Not cool."

Gladion turned around and stared at Elio in regret. "That's exactly the point, sixteen Ultra Beasts... that you kept hidden from everyone... for over a year. Can you keep taking care of every single one when that falls out of a wormhole?"

Lillie asked her brother. "What is this about?"

Gladion asked his sister. "How many times has Elio spoiled his pokemon to the point where they make their own decisions or to the point they have to stop him when he becomes reckless?"

Lillie lost count. "Way too many times."

Gladion nodded as Hau asked Elio. "Do you even use those Ultra Beasts for battle?"

Elio thought of it. "Suplex, Carly, Harux on occasion, Shootem... a Celesteela and Slicer who is a Kartana."

Gladion counted. "I am aware of what Krell is, so I am not going to ask regarding that one. In addition to the ones from the shadow crisis that may not have the mentality to even go back to the wild anymore since I seen what happened with the pokemon you gave me to watch over at the deck. That is nine out of nineteen Ultra Beasts that I can rationally see you keeping around."

Elio took the words to heart and was about to say something until Gladion finished. "I am not saying anything else in the matter, just... think about what your doing and where it is leading too."

Lillie and Hau sighed in defeat as Elio thought more. "Other than that, we have a big day tomorrow. I also have someone I want you and Hau to meet."

Gladion sighed. "Someone you know in this region?"

Elio answered. "Yes, Lillie met her as well... goes by the name of Anabel. She, Looker and someone named Emma were investigating the incidents. We are to meet her at a juice shoppe."

Lillie remembered the woman. "You may want to focus on the main objective we have to do. It would be important for more to know, but if Kartana is to be convinced we need to practice."

Elio agreed as he took the Clefairy doll. "Tomorrow should be an eventful day, night guys!"

The other three wished each other good night as they prepared for the next day.


	10. Juicing Up For The Road!

The next day. Elio had to switch to his Alolan Tourist wear and had his clothes taken in for a wash with the Clefairy doll; Gladion, Lillie and Hau went to start their own day as they waited for the meeting with Anabel.

As Elio waited, Calem noticed and asked. "You mind if I see that Rotom Dex... there might be one more thing you need to know about."

Elio guessed as he saw Calem's sense of style and handed over a waking Rotom Dex. "To get a good set, I may have to go explore this region?"

Calem nodded as he added a schedule for certain clothes in the various places of Kalos. "Everything else is up to your imagination."

Elio smiled with him. "You should have seen what I had for Sinnoh, those clothes came from this region."

Calem shrugged in pride and was curious of one thing. "What is special about that Clefairy doll?"

Elio answered. "Something Lillie gave to me as a keep sake for when she left to start her carrier as a trainer in Kanto over a year ago. She had it since she was little. That is why it is valuable!"

Calem spoke his mind as he finished with the Rotom Dex. "It's a shame to lose it."

Elio agreed as he checked the maps and each of the fashion pieces. "Anistar City has a rather odd mark... what do you know of it?"

Calem answered. "There is a sundial in that city that is connected to the mega stones found in this region."

Elio wondered. "Do you or anyone you know have any idea of where the keystones came from?"

Calem shrugged. "No we do not. Professor Sycamore had a talk with some people that were curious about that mystery. In exchange for some of the biological information found, he told them about where Mega stones come from. We had some... scientific conflicts."

Elio knew what Calem was talking about as he cringed, with how mega evolution can drastically alter a pokemon to where it is better in battle; in exchange it is either driven to only its fighting instincts, its body is altered to be better at fighting or be in so much pain they will lash out, few ever actually benefit from it. "A lot of people back home tend to have a rather negative view on Mega Evolution as a whole due to how scary it can get for the pokemon. Speaking of which, what you think of Z moves?"

Calem had his hand under his chin in thought and frowned at his conclusion. "It's a fancy pose that triggers a powerful over the top move that may end up blowing up a town. Any other uses outside of that?"

Elio answered with what he knew. "Some Z moves gives a stat increase instead, they are normally if always a none attacking move. Some even reset lowered stats, kind of useful in a tactical use and will help make often over looked pokemon a star of attention. This especially true for Eevee where their is a benefit to keeping it the way it is!"

Calem thought of it and laughed. "Those types of Z moves sound like what mega evolution does."

The washing machine finished, Elio took the contents out and asked. "You mind if I borrow your dressing room?"

Calem insisted. "I don't, the world tends to have that shine in spite of the roughness."

Elio agreed. "Got to find what is good in the world and spread it to make it better."

* * *

Lillie was waiting at the Juice Shoppe after checking for any new hats at a clothes store.

" _None of them I really like, too many fedora's.."_ She noticed Elio in a much cleaner set of clothes and smelled the freshness from the table. He took out a net ball and let out a Genesect with a yellow drive that was excited to be out. "I need to have Blattron get use to tasting things more. Lillie you mind if I check to see if it is okay for me to have them mix up some berries we found?"

Lillie didn't and imagined the taste of some of the berries. "Ever sense you had payed Mr Colress a visit Blattron has been more peaceful."

The Genesect was attempting to dismiss that. "Where are we anyways?"

Lillie answered as she watched Elio go to the shoppe in bliss. "The Kalos region."

She sent out a Glaceon that was asked if she wanted a drink, she yipped and waited patiently. Lillie pet the cold fur and wondered. "Who ever had you must have treated you very kindly."

The Glaceon yawned and frowned in trying to remember, Lillie understood. "I have problems remembering as well."

Hau and Gladion arrived from the battle institute, Gladion asked. "We were suppose to meet someone here?"

As he asked, a purple hair woman with a pony tail, purple eyes and in a black suit arrived to see a gathering; she recognized Lillie. "It's good to see you again Lillie!"

The girl greeted her as she pointed to the familiar looking teenage boy. "Miss Anabel, meet by brother Gladion" Lillie pointed to a slightly younger tan child. "and this is one of my best friends Hau." Both boys gave Anabel a hand shake to greet her.

Elio arrived with eleven colorful shakes and smiled at the sight. "Thank you for coming, let me placed these down."

Elio handed a drink to the Genesect, Hau sent out a Ludicolo, Gladion sent out Silvally, Lillie sent out Mew and Anabel sent out an Espeon. The group started the conversation as Elio took out the Clefairy doll and had it at his hip. "This is pleasant start for the day."

Anabel agreed as she asked. "While you have organized this, what are your plans for the others?"

Elio answered. "Depends on what they want to do, as long as they stay safe and that Kartana see's the best loot."

Gladion nodded and stared, trying to keep a frown. "Because you actually have something he and Hoopa would want."

Elio patted the Clefairy doll and sipped his drink. "If I keep it out and around, Kartana will come. Where are you guys going?"

Hau was already done with his drink and answered in a cheer. "I want to explore the eastern areas of Kalos more."

Gladion and Lillie were curious as the former asked. "Anything you found while you were chasing Articuno?"

Hau remembered. "A pokeball factory in a town I ran past."

Anabel sipped and explained her part. "Looker and I are going to be in Lumious city to keep things under watch; reports said someone had been helping you through out all this?"

Gladion answered. "Calem is a good person for helping us."

Lillie spoke her peace about him. "I fought him at the world tournament. If it wasn't for him we would have been lost in this region for much longer and who knows what would have happened."

As the trainers were sipping, the Silvally looked up and sensed something; the Mew smiled and glowed at the Silvally. " _Pop's plan is working."_ The Mew meowed to Lillie in a request to go with Elio; she handed him over the master ball. "Elio, keep an eye on Isaac. He may be more aware of what is going on than he is showing."

Elio smiled even wider until the Genesect started sipping and paused before going back to the drink. "This is actually pretty good."

After the group enjoyed their juice, they said their farewell's to Anabel and journeyed north, past a lush swamp like forest to an unusual city called Laverre, it is built around a tree that houses the pokemon gym.

Elio announced his plan. "I am going to Anistar city. Anything I need to know Hau?"

Hau answered in a warning frown. "Past Dendemille Town in either direction is snow, did you bring anything for that?"

Elio cringed. "I did. My mom kind of nagged me about keeping that winter jacket with me at all times, never know when I would need it."

Gladion placed his hand over his face and asked. "When did she expected you to go to another region that has heavy snow?"

Elio thought of it. "Probably because Lillie and I have traveled to a couple regions already. Northern Sinnoh and most of Unova during the winter is nothing but snow!"

Lillie smiled as she prepared the Rotom Dex. "I have mine ready, we are not going to have something similar to Sinnoh are we?"

Elio blushed as the Rotom Dex buzzed. "BZZT! No lodge but they have one pokemon ready to carry travelers from Dendemille all the way to Anistar. BZZT!"

The Dex showed a picture of Mamoswine as the Mew noticed something is redirecting its focus elsewhere, he meowed at the Dex to translate. "BZZT! That Kartana is no longer following pops... but he is going to find another way around since the next few routes are those he doesn't like. BZZT!"

Lillie saw her chance and puffed up her cheeks at Elio. "I want to go with you to Anister; you need an extra set of eyes for when he is looking for you. Why are you trying to go alone?"

Elio answered. "I am planning something and I want to surprise you all."

Gladion asked rather irritated. "What are you even planning?"

Elio told the Rotom Dex to show a clothes catalogue. "There is a hat and pants I want to get and Snowbella has the rest of the set. Might as well get a cheap set because I was dumb enough to leave the other one behind."

Lillie asked with her cheeks even more puffed. "You knew where Hoopa even was when this mess started?"

Elio answered in a frown. "No I didn't." Lillie nodded. "Exactly, that set was only for Sinnoh's dress code. It is less important other than how much it cost."

Gladion read the clothes catalogue on the Dex and asked. "How long you had this?"

Elio answered. "Since this morning and you will never see me in something like a tux unless it is a very special day."

Gladion saw the price tag, his eyes widened at some of them. "With what is going on and how often you splurge, are you on some budget?"

Elio answered. "I gathered a lot of money over a years worth of challengers going after my throne! Those nuggets I gathered elsewhere were there for when something happens to all the money or I cannot use the money myself! That tourist wear my mom gave me is a back up in case my current gear is... unavailable... I honestly hate that wear and she doesn't expect me to wear it."

Gladion understood the reason and as he used the Dex to see what is close by. "Lost hotel? I heard of an odd ghost type in this region I want to look at."

The Rotom Dex flared to show a picture of an pinkish pumpkin with black leaves, a face was on one of the leaves. "BZZT! Pumpkaboo. The Pumpkin Pokemon, it uses it's body to..."

Gladion handed the Rotom Dex back to Elio and stopped him. "I know, it takes wandering spirits to the after life. Its evolution however curse people when they sing. That isn't why I was interested in seeing them."

Elio thought of it. "From what Dex gathered after the big download; they have different sizes. Kind of cute for a ghost type as well."

Gladion blushed. "Tha... that isn't my reason either."

Hau smiled and danced in joy. "I want to see the different sizes myself! I heard they have a move like soak, they take their opponent out for trick or treating."

Gladion's blush became worse as he posed and glared. "I already have a Totodile, that Darkrai that is left to do his own thing and Lugia... I don't need another pokemon."

Lillie joined in the frown. "I haven't had that many pokemon before the Orre incident, otherwise I only catch what I want and leave the rest alone. I should continue training Stalagas and Forest though; those two were more content with staying at the house."

The group thought of their plan as they noticed the time, Gladion shook off the blush and spoke his mind. "At the rate we are talking, we wouldn't have the time to even do that."

Elio agreed as the Mew requested going into the master ball and Lillie prepared to follow him out of town. "See you two at Snowbella?"

* * *

In the mountains far away from the routes.

Kartana didn't like the wet or snow, so it would rather wait it out in drier climates; it gathered some berries and found a hole to hide in. As it stayed alert, he notice a ring appear; Hoopa emerged to wave him a hello. "I saw what you were planning, those kids were going somewhere you didn't like so you decide to follow them another way?"

The Kartana shrieked in frustration, Hoopa stopped him. "Not so loud where people can hear you. It is better to think of a plan and catch up with those schmucks on your terms than rushing in."

Kartana asked something, Hoopa thought of it and shrugged. "You put some things together of where that bottle is buried?! We can do that later, for now you should focus on what you think is more important."

Kartana sighed and understood, Hoopa was about to throw a ring to leave. "I'm going to steal something to eat, you want anything?"

The Kartana politely refused and showed his food. Hoopa nodded and smirked before he left. "Alright, I'll leave this to you!"

After Hoopa left, Kartana started to carve pictures in the cave wall to plan on how to steal the Clefairy doll.


	11. Miner Detour!

Elio and Lillie traveled through Route 17 on the back of a Mamoswine and took some sights on Anistar City, another city by the sea. Its high light being a pink crystal that also serves as a sun dial. Lillie took a closer look at the sun dial in wonder to how it is connected to the mega stones as Elio used the Rotom Dex to see if the particular cap was on sale.

He found it was and bought a purple knit cap along with blue cuffed jeans while Lillie was lost in thought in anything that might change her style. " _...Nothing that matches what I want."_

She put some thought in some jeans the Dex showed her until Elio quickly finished his clothes shopping. "The rest of my set is in Snowbella city... anything that caught your interest?"

Lillie snapped out of the thought. "Something I wanted to change into is at Snowbella and Cyllage city... some of them won't be available for the next two days."

Elio listened. "Not stopping you, your going to look great no matter what you pick."

Lillie blushed as she purchased pink ribbon purse. "The set I have planned is going to be used for when we are out in another region."

After a small clothes shopping the duo traveled to Route 17, not much took their interest save for a flowing river and an abandon mine Elio asked the Rotom Dex about the mine. "BZZT Terminus Cave! It use to be a mine until the miners were scared off by a monster! BZZT!"

Elio's eyes widened. "What are we talking about with the monster?"

The Rotom Dex smirked and showed a picture of an quadruped metal creature with blues eyes. "BZZT! Aron the iron armor pokemon. It usually lives deep within mountains. However its hunger may drive it to eat railroad tracks and cars because of that delicious iron! BZZT! It can demolish a dump truck and later eat it! BZZT!"

Elio knew the Dex was joking as it changed to a more larger lizard like creature. "BZZT! Lairon, the iron armor pokemon. It feeds off of iron contained in rocks and water, it makes its nest in mountains where iron is buried. Think this is the pokemon that scared off the miners? BZZT!"

Elio sighed bored. "Doubt it. What of it's final evolution, Aggron?"

The Rotom Dex changed the picture to a much more menacing metalic pokemon, with iron horns on its head, a larger tail and an iron jaw. "BZZT! An alpha may have evolved and kept this as its territory! Since the miners gave up on coming back. BZZT! Aggron the iron armor pokemon. It claims an entire mountain as its own. The more wounds it has, the more it battles. It mercilessly beat up anything that violates its environment and patrols its territory at all time...BZZT! You know boss, if this pokemon is still in the cave, we might do something about this! BZZT!"

Elio began to smile at the thought of catching an Aggron as Lillie worried. The Dex changed the picture to another pokemon, Tyranitar. "BZZT! Or our culprit is this guy! As a Larvitar it is born deep underground. It must eat its way through a mountain of dirt to reach the surface and meet it's parents. BZZT!"

Elio stopped the Rotom Dex. "Judging from the Tyranitar Gladion has, it is a pokemon that is ridiculously powerful, Since both it and Aggron may live in those mines... what is the difference besides typing?"

Lillie answered Elio in even more fear in her voice. "A wild Aggron from what I know, likes to preserve its environment. A wild Tyranitar would not care so long as it finds something to fight! Elio are you sure it's a good idea to go bother this pokemon?"

Elio frowned in acknowledging Lillie's concern. "I should go catch an Aron instead of encouraging an Aggron to chase me out?"

Lillie nodded as she prepared a pokeball. "Lola, you think we should explore this cave?"

The Vaporeon stared and smiled at the sense of adventure, Elio tossed a master ball. "Isaac... you think going in is a good idea?"

The Mew came out and glowed, he smiled as he sent a telepathic message. " _Pop's, Mum's... I think there is someone else who might be in this cave."_

Lillie wondered. "Who?"

The Mew sighed as he meowed to the Rotom dex to show a green serpent; it's head and back are black and it looked rather strange in comparison to what Lillie had seen; Elio recognized the pokemon. "Zygarde! Legion told me he normally lives in Kalos unless he senses something that might harm the ecosystem. Once I gathered the five cores and all ninty five of his cells he became very grateful that I made him whole. He is a nice guy once you get to know him."

Lillie stared in curiosity. "Okay, we will search the mines... just be careful about looking for that Aggron."

Elio nodded. "It shouldn't be too much of trouble to find a Lairon or Aron."

The duo and their pokemon entered the mines and found it rather barren of wild pokemon; Lillie wondered what happened to the pokemon until she noticed a Lairon going through a burrow. "Are they avoiding us?!"

Elio saw it as well. "Looks like it, lets keep going down the mine and see if..."

He noticed some parts of the cave were blocked by large heavy rocks, he sent out his Bibarel. "Could you move these rocks out of the way?"

The Bibarel sniffed and shoved with all his strength; he was unable to do so. Lillie puffed up her cheeks annoyed. "These pokemon really don't want to get caught."

She wandered off with her Vaporeon and found more rocks in the way, Elio turned around the way he came and found it was blocked before telling Lillie. "It's worse than that, they don't want us to leave!"

Both felt a rumble as they saw a horde of ten Aron; none looked friendly as one approached to growl.

The Rotom Dex translated. "BZZT! What are you doing in Iron Dad's mountain? BZZT!"

Elio answered. "Trying to capture one of you!"

The Aron stood firm as he and the horde roared. "BZZT! You want to do that, you are going to talk to iron dad himself, you want to get to him, you need to go through us! BZZT!"

Elio was prepared to fight as Lillie stopped him. "Let me and Lola handle this."

She ordered her Vaporeon calmly. "Use surf!"

The Vaporeon splashed a surf wave and knocked out six of the ten with ease, the four remaining Aron held on with their sturdy bodies and pelted the Vaporeon with a rock slide. Lillie sighed. "Again."

The surf sent the remaining bunch sliding across the cave wall, the Aron horde was scurrying toward a passage way as Lillie asked the leader. "Could you tell me what this is about?"

The Aron struggled to get himself up and scoffed. "BZZT! Iron Dad took these mines three years ago, he was doing good job even when pushing back a strange rocket that came out of a hole. He became much stronger since that day! BZZT!"

Elio flinched. "That Aggron fought back a Celesteela and became a Totem pokemon?! Lillie we just walked into a trial!"

The Aron smirked as he limped to where his kin were. "BZZT! It seems to be, we clear way; go deeper! BZZT!"

Lillie put together why the blockade. "They blocked the way we came so we don't leave this trial unfinished..."

Elio agreed and prepared to call the Mew back. "Our only shot of getting out of here is to give this Aggron a piece of our mind! Let's get going, Isaac come back! Sharp Scale... I need you out here to deal with this."

A shiny Garchomp emerged from the quick ball and roared as Lillie checked on the blockade; she saw an Aron burp and scurried away. "Let's see what the next part of the trial even is."

Deeper in the mine is even more of a maze, being blockaded by a Lairon.

Lillie stare at Elio silently, he understood. "I'll take these guys on, SHARP SCALE... USE EARTHQUAKE!"

The Garchomp nodded as he slammed to the ground.

BOOM!

The Lairon was knocked out, the trainer duo descended deeper into the maze to find two Lairon blocking; Elio sighed and shouted loudly. "USE EARTHQUAKE TO CLEAR THEM OUT!"

The Garchomp roared and slammed into the ground, causing the two Lairon to be sent flying; one held on with its sturdy body and rushed at the Garchomp with it's iron head, it felt pain from the Garchomp's rough skin and ran whimpering.

Lillie had worry of what the trial is. "Are they going to come after us in double the pokemon?"

Toward the right, they see a passage leading deeper with four Lairon ready to block the way, Elio guessed. "They are using this tactic to hope they will win by sheer numbers, the ones with sturdy take a while to knock out."

Lillie agreed. "Which is why you have a pokemon with surf or earthquake to manage the numbers. Elio silently ordered the Garchomp to use earthquake on the wave of four Lairon, two were knocked out and countered with an iron head, both fled when they felt pain from the rough skin. By the time they found the entry way down, they found a horde of eight Lairon that were beaten by the same tactic.

In the deepest part of the cave, they found two things; a stone in a corner and a rather large Aggron that was glaring at the challengers, he roared. "BZZT! So you actually came this far in! What's this I hear about catching one of my clan! BZZT!"

Elio shouted with his Garchomp at his side. "BECAUSE ARON IS A POKEMON I HEARD GOOD THINGS ABOUT! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?"

Aggron grunted. "BZZT! My problem?! The last trainer I knew never considered what I am good at. He didn't even know he needed a keystone to mega evolve me and still blamed me! BZZT!"

Elio didn't calm down. "You had a bad trainer, not every one is like that!"

The Aggron kept his stare and snorted at the challenger not backing off. "BZZT! I still want to see if your a trainer who is actually worth letting the little one's run off to. BZZT!"

The Aggron roared as his totem aura flared, his defense and Special defense has sharply increased.

Lillie backed away, called the Vaporeon back and watched. "I know you can beat this pokemon Elio, show him what you are!"

Elio nodded as he ordered his Garchomp. "SHARP SCALE, USE EARTHQUAKE!"

The Garchomp slammed to the ground as the Aggron ate a yellow berry, it glowed as it braced for impact.

BOOM!

The Aggron grunted as he rushed to the Garchomp with an ice punch.

POW!

Super effective!

The Garchomp crashed to the ground from a frigid upper cut, k.o.

Elio called the Garchomp back. " _A Shuca berry and an ice punch?!_ Good work Sharp Scale, BLATTRON LETS TAKE THIS AGGRON DOWN!"

A Genesect with a shock drive leaped out of the net ball and saw the Aggron grunted from a scratched hand.

The Genesect cackled as he downloaded a special attack boost. Elio sighed as he pointed at the Aggron. " _Not bad of a strategy._ BLATTRON FLASH CANNON!"

The Genesect shot a beam of light from its gun at the Aggron, knocking it back; the Aggron rushed the Genesect into it's horns and smashed into a wall with it's head.

The Genesect struggled to pull itself out, Elio saw the Aggron back away for another ram and ordered. "FINISH IT WITH A TECHNO BLAST!"

The Genesect's shock drive glowed, the gun on its back crackled electricity as the Aggron was rushing in.

BOOM!

A laser shot out and hit the Aggron; dust was scattered as the Genesect pulled out. The Aggron was on it's back and caused a skid mark from being knocked back; it tried to get up and failed.

K.O!

Elio petted the Genesect on a job well done, it was on it's knees shacking as it asked. "Boss... can I lay down?"

Elio prepared the net ball and approached. "Sure, take a good rest in here."

The Genesect tapped ball and let itself as Lillie saw the Aggron get himself up, giving an honorable grunt; Lillie asked. "One of the Aron mentioned you fought against a strange pokemon and was exposed to a hole's energy. Where did you even get the idea for this trial?"

The Aggron roared. "BZZT! Got it after the force of order told me about a far away region that does something like this. Anyone who can beat me has enough of a brain that my kin won't have problems. BZZT!"

Lillie blinked. "Force of order?"

The Aggron nodded. "He is made up of many cells and has five squishy cores that call on them."

Lillie flinched. "Zygarde?!" The Aggron sensed something and tensed up. Lillie and Elio was startled by a strange bark, they turned around to find a green and black dog with it's neck having a core that mixes green, blue, red, yellow and white.

Elio smiled and wave. "It's been a long time Legion!"

The Zygarde approached and licked Elio's face in a greeting, Lillie approached to pet the Zygarde as the boy was laughing. "This looks different from what Rotom showed me."

Elio calmed down and apologized. "There is another form Legion uses for quick travel. This is his 10% form."

The Zygarde barked as the Dex translated. "BZZT! My apologies for Aggron's over protective behavior, the mines were scared off long ago because the miners dug too deep and found me. Since then the mountain had long returned to nature. BZZT!"

Lillie frowned. "That happens, we should be gone from this place as soon as Elio catches something here."

The Aggron grunted, went to the stone on the corner and picked something up; it gave it to Elio, a white mega stone with a grey marking. "BZZT! Your welcome to these mountains at any time and you earned this more than the trainer I knew! BZZT!"

Elio obtained an aggronite as he thought of his schedule. "We have somewhere to be and this was too long of detour. I'll go search for an Aron later when I have time, after that, I'll leave you be. I'll still give my friends a warning about you. Lillie, the next town is Couriway and other than a railway, it has a water fall."

Zygarde barked a question. "BZZT! Where are you actually heading? BZZT!"

Lillie answered. "Snowbelle City. We need to wait there for a couple days and we have more personal reasons to go."

Zygarde nodded and lowered himself down, offering to take the two for a ride. "BZZT! I know a place very close to that city and know a short cut. Elio, you have done much to gather the whole; allow me to repay some of that. BZZT!"

Elio took the offer, placed the Rotom Dex in his bag and extended his hand to Lillie. "You want to take Legion's offer?"

Lillie thought of it while petting the Aggron and agreed as she approached to hold Elio's hand. "We should get going... Aggron, please don't be so over protective. Not every trainer is like the one you had."

The boy and girl got on the Zygarde, it barked a farewell to the Aggron and rushed out at high speeds.

Within an hour.

The Zygarde rushed past mountain ways, across the river until it stopped at a strange place with yellow flowers across the field. The duo got off to find the field inhabited by several pokemon that went to avoid them baring a Snorlax that was sleeping under a make shift tent.

Elio took the Rotom Dex to ask about the place. "This seems rather far away from civilization... Rotom do you know anything about this place?"

The Rotom Dex buzzed and described the place. "BZZT Pokemon Village. This is a place where pokemon come to live for many reasons... the most common is that they gotten away from sorry excuses for trainers that were not nice to them. BZZT!"

Lillie saw an Espurr and Furfrou hide in a tire, she frowned in sorrow. "That is why they ran from us when we came."

Elio agreed. "I hope they have a better life than what they had."

The Zygarde nodded. "BZZT! In the presence of nature, where the ecosystem is in balance, only a few human's ever come here. BZZT!"

This Elio flinched at one idea. "Hey Lillie, there is something very cool Legion can do. You are going to have to fight him though." Lillie wondered. "Are you challenging me to a battle?"

Elio nodded. "One thing, it's going to be a one vs three. You are going to need the advantage." Lillie agreed, Elio took out a green cube. "Okay Legion, are you ready to transform?"

The Zygarde nodded as the cube glowed, Lillie stepped back as she saw it's canine structure collapsed and reform into a serpentine form that towered her. "What form is this?"

Elio answered as the Zygarde slithered to his side. "50% form, it trades speed for more durability. Because he was complete... he has another form that makes this one look small! Are you sure you want to battle?"

Lillie glared in determination as she took out a luxury ball. "That makes me want to see it more. Seraph... lets do this!" She tossed the ball and sent out a Togekiss.

Elio and the Zygarde looked at each other until the trainer ordered. "LEGION USE DRAGON DANCE!"

The Zygarde danced as Lillie ordered. "Seraph use dazzling gleam!" The Togekiss spun and shot dazzling light on the Zygarde for super effective damage; it cringed in pain as it glowed. Many green cells emerged from the crevices and river to go into it's body; it grew and constructed itself into an even larger form. A humanoid giant with four worm like tendrils in it's back. The two tendril's on it's right side has blue stripes, the two tendrils on it's left side have red stripes; its chest look like that of a face.

Elio gave an apologetic frown before he shouted. "HE IS MANY, YOUR TEAM OF THREE WILL FEEL LIKE ONE. NOW THOUSAND ARROWS TO KNOCK THAT TOGEKISS DOWN!"

The Zygarde raised his tendril's into the air and shot many green beams, Lillie ordered the Togekiss. "Seraph, dodge that and use another dazzling gleam!" The Togekiss flew around to avoid the beams and was struck down. She saw the Togekiss spinning down and shining again, the Zygarde braced the damage and shot again.

The Togekiss crashed into the ground and was trying to maneuver.

Pew, pew, pew, boom, boom, boom!

The Togekiss was pelted again for a k.o. Lillie called her back and tossed another ball. "Fridgette, we need one blizzard to end this battle."

A Glaceon emerged and froze the flowers in preparation, Elio ordered. "NOW OUTRAGE!" The Zygarde roared and rushed at the Glaceon, knocking her across the field of flowers for a definite k.o.

Lillie called the Glaceon back and sent out her next pokemon. "Lola, we need to stall for time. Use protect!"

The Vaporeon entered the battle and saw the Zygarde swing again, she protected herself as she saw the intense blow cause the flowers to sway from the force. The Zygarde was dazed and confused, Lillie saw her chance. "Now use ice beam!"

Elio shouted. "LEGION OUTRAGE AGAIN!" The Zygarde was disoriented and rushed at the Vaporeon's direction as she charged up a beam.

SWAT!

The Vaporeon was knocked into the river; a large splash of water trickled, the Vaporeon floated up dazed and knocked out. Lillie cringed as she called the Vaporeon back and saw the Zygarde flaying aimlessly.

Elio used the cube and shouted. "Legion, that is enough... go back to your 10% form and calm down!"

The humanoid form glowed as the cells dispersed, leaving behind a canine that was trying to focus back on what happened.

Elio apologized to Lillie. "Sorry about that, as 100% form Legion is powerful even for a legendary pokemon's level of power."

Lillie understood and frowned sharply. "Elio... you let a pokemon this powerful back home after you helped it?"

Elio answered in a calm frown. "Yes, he has better things to do than be stuck in a ball doing what ever I want."

Lillie raised her finger, wagging it as her frown gotten more tense. "You use that reason for Nebby and the Tapus... you spoil you pokemon way too much. You think your treatment of the Ultra Beast you have is what my brother is trying to tell you?"

Elio sighed. "I tried that, they refused so I keep them safe and hidden."

Lillie still frowned. "I know you treat them very well. I am also aware of the ones that are better off just staying with you due to how dangerous it can be for some of them. With how the Ultra Beast we rescued ended up back in this world again... they might as well have stayed. Could you please talk to the ones that really shouldn't be horded like how you are doing it?"

Elio was having doubt if they would listen and was hesitate to answer until Lillie continued with an assertive tone. "Can you keep having those pokemon safe with happy lives as it repeats? There is nowhere else for them to go besides home and as much as you provide... it isn't home to them." Her eyes widened at an idea as she approached with an idea. "Maybe since they understand you more, you might be able to have them convince the others of their kind to stay put when a wormhole opens up. They would come this world by accident less frequently and we won't have to worry about them getting into danger."

Elio flinched as he listened. "Where did you get that idea?"

Lillie answered in a firm tone and pointed at him with intense staring emerald eyes. "I hear more ridiculous plans every day since I been traveling with you. I thought of this one from how you normally rationalize your plans before doing what ever comes to your mind."

Elio felt the sting as he approached her, he closed his eyes with his lips ready. Lillie realized what she said and stopped him. "It is a plan that wouldn't amount to much and I doubt it would even work."

Elio was shaking nervously and blushed. "It is the best one we have, these guys really need to be back home. Lillie, may I please kiss you and hold on to you; at least treat you like the wise queen you are."

Lillie blushed sharply, licked her lips and kissed Elio in the lips. She felt him about to lean in exhaustion and helped him lay down to the flowers.

Both laid in the field until they broke the kiss. Lillie caresses her boyfriends cheek. "I know you mean well, you don't have to carry so much weight alone."

Elio agreed as he stroked Lillie's pony tail. "Despite how I won with Legion. Your a stronger than I am, don't ever let anyone tell you other wise."

The Zygarde over heard and barked before leaving the two alone. "BZZT. When you need a ride to Snowbelle, let me know! BZZT!"

The duo thought more as they healed their pokemon and looked at the river, Lillie asked. "We should relax a little longer. You mind having a swim?"

Elio thought of it. "After everything... sure." The duo separated to change into swim wear, Elio's was a simple red swim trunk; Lillie's was a blue two piece swim skirt, her hair was down as she looked at her boyfriend in a mellowed smile.

Elio sent out a Bibarel, Genesect and a Garchomp. "Bob, Blattron, Sharp scale... you earned an afternoon off."

Lillie tended to her Togekiss, Vaporeon and Glacion before sending out the Mew. She asked. "Lola, Isaac, Fridgette, Seraph, do you want to swim with us?"

The Bibarel, Genesect, Garchomp, Glacion and Togekiss rested by the flowers as the Vaporeon and Mew answered Lillies question joining the two trainers splashing water together. It lasted for the entire afternoon until Lillie swam closer to Elio and went back to kissing him. They pushed each other toward the water fall, it was tempting them to go deeper in bliss until the Mew meowed loudly and sent a telepathic link. " _Pop's, mum's. We know you two had an argument but we need to get going before it gets dark, that and not everyone is sleeping!"_

The duo were blushing as they realized most of their pokemon fell asleep or with the Togekiss, was smiling at the romance. They got out of the river, dried themselves up and went back to their usual wear, Lillie readying her hair back to a pony tail as she called the Vaporeon, Togekiss and Glaceon back, she whispered to the Mew. "Thank you, we needed to relax after spending most of our travel in this region chasing that Kartana. We need to get back to the road."

The Mew understood and hugged Lillie before being called back, Elio yawned as he found the Zygarde enjoying the breeze on the field. "Legion, we are ready to get going."

The Zygarde let the trainers on his back and bolted out of the Pokemon Village, the travel to Snowbelle was show as the Zygarde only had to travel a short way.

Elio waved the Zygarde goodbye. "Don't be too much of a stranger Legion, see you again soon!"

The Zygarde barked, broke down into a squishy cell like creature with a multi colored core and slivered into the unknown. Lillie looked in amazement at the sunset in the snow blown city.

The Rotom Dex buzzed. "BZZT! They say the gym to is to thank for some of this. It specializes in ice types. BZZT!"

Lillie agreed as she asked Elio. "Anything you want to do before we go to the pokemon center?"

Elio shook his head. "No but we should spend the next few days clothes shopping. You think we should surprise Hau and Gladion?"

Lillie held his hand. "We should."

The duo traveled to the pokemon center and used a room for the night. Elio had the Clefairy doll in his arms as he wished Lillie a good night; Lillie had the Mew in her arms and was staring at Elio until she had a text from her brother. "Hau and I finished checking out the lost hotel and will be heading to Anister City tomorrow. How are you and Elio doing?"

Lillie texted back. "We made it to Snowbella after taking a detour and meeting a pokemon Elio is friends with."

Gladion asked. "That Zygarde?"

Lillie answered. "Yes, there is more to it than meets the eye. I talked with Elio more about going through with... getting those Ultra Beasts back home."

Gladion texted. "You had to use that Zygarde as an example? He was let back home easily but not with the Ultra Beasts. Elio has to be more assertive with getting it through them... what happened after you told him?"

Lillie looked at Elio sleeping peacefully. "I think he is respecting me even more when I called him out."

Lillie was blushing at Elio until she felt a ring. "Don't celebrate anything just yet, he is the one who has to make that choice and go though with it in the end."

Lillie frowned as she texted. "Elio and I will be in this city for at least two days, take your time traveling and watch out for Terminus Cave."

Gladion texted back. "I know the people in that mine were driven off by Zygarde, that was how it was discovered in the first place. Since then nature took over once again. Stay safe until we can get to town."


	12. Trading The Hero For The Heroine!

The next two days were not too eventful for Elio and Lillie. They spent most of the two days waiting by playing in the snow and keeping their pokemon trained. Elio switched his team to where he has his Alolan Raichu, Incineroar, Genesect, Salamence, Kangaskhan and Mimikyu. Lillie was given back the master ball and has her team of Vaporeon, Glaceon, Leafeon, Venusaur, Raichu and Mew. By Tuesday they even had a change in clothes, Elio was wearing a purple knit cap, an azure hoodie and cuffed blue jean; Lillie picked something a bit different from her Z powered dress and have a blue winter jacket, a black sleeveless turtleneck and azure skinny jeans.

Lillie was looking at herself in the mirror and asked Elio. "What do you think?"

Elio took a closer look and answered. "I think a hat will finish the set up... you still want to check Cyllage city when the other two get here?"

Lillie nodded. "Rotom had a picture of some caps I want to try on. You think this should be our travel wear... when we are not on Alola?"

Elio thought of it. "This would be one of our better ones out of Alola. Gladion and Hau should be here by tomorrow, they are going to be a bit startled."

By the next day, Elio woke up to a chill.

He saw the Clefairy doll was missing and the window had a hole cut. He got up to check on Lillie, she was startled from the chill and bolted awake. "What happened?!"

Elio tried to calm down. "I think that Kartana..."

Lillie noticed the hole and got up to look out the window, it looked like something was dragged along in the snow, Elio swallowed hard and had his hand at his throat. "This plan back fired!"

Lillie was getting herself out the door as Elio searched his bag for the master ball. "If we hurry we might catch that Kartana while he is slowed down!"

Elio sighed in relief as he saw the master ball safe and tugged it securely in the back pack. "After which we just have Hoopa!"

* * *

In a secluded tunnel in route 21

Kartana had the slightly torn Clefairy doll in a safe location and was spinning in joy in what he considered to be his first stolen piece of treasure. A Hoopa ring appeared with a proud Hoopa smiling. "You finally pulled it off?"

The Kartana skittered as Hoopa laughed. "Ha! You waited until they were asleep and went in when the timing was perfect? Nice, now where is the..."

Hoopa noticed the Clefairy doll and placed his hand over his face. " _I should tell him."_

The Kartana whispered a question at the Hoopa, he answered back. "Something is the matter. You know what this doll even is?"

The Kartana asked something, Hoopa cringed and sighed deeply. " _I'm not going to break his heart that bad._ They were setting you up with a doll just about anyone can buy from a store... for cheap!"

The Kartana cringed and fell flat on the ground, disappointed badly, Hoopa picked it up and smiled sweetly as he looked at the Clefairy doll. "Despite what it actually is; How it looked, how much effort they went into making it convincing for you, just sensing it's history, it is very valuable to them. Good work on carrying it out here before they found out!"

Hoopa sensed more and smirked. "They are on their way here and that kid with the black hair is still going to be the biggest thorn at my side. The fact you didn't steal what I was hoping you steal means this plan needs to hurry along!"

Hoopa tossed two rings, one he dragged a can of spray can out of, the other he gave a warning to Kartana. "You still did good on stealing this almost flawlessly, get past that ring and let me take care of this!"

The Kartana whispered regarding the Clefairy doll, Hoopa was shaking the can as he smiled smug. "Keep it! There is something I had made just for you until you find a treasure room of your own. Get past that ring and just wait!"

* * *

Elio and Lillie followed the trial to Route 21 and found a writing in pink spray paint.  


The boy read out loud. "Nice try kid, if you want to actually catch us; go check the big city! We will be waiting!"

Lillie was prepared to call Gladion. "Brother, we have a problem!" Gladion notice the urgency. "We are about to go to Snowbelle, what happened?!"

Lillie sighed. "It's easier if we tell you in person!" Lillie signaled Elio to follow as they met Hau and Gladion.

Both were startled by the change in clothes as Lillie shouted. "That Kartana sneak in a room at the Pokemon Center and stole the Clefairy doll while we were asleep. Now he and Hoopa are in Lumiose City!"

Gladion flinched. "That's... disturbing. The plan went too well?!"

Elio nodded as he was panting and preparing to send out Salamence. "Hoopa is luring us into a trap, so lets try to approach this a bit more carefully because this is our once chance to stop him!"

The quartet flew to Lumious city to split up and search; Hau and Gladion were unable to find much other than a pastry shop that was recently robbed, Elio and Lillie found several park benches that had their legs cut off and knew the Kartana was close as they saw more of them leading to an ally way.

Lillie asked as she sent out her Raichu. "We split up, you go one end and I go to another? We will sandwich this Kartana and paralyze him on the spot!"

Elio agreed as he sent out his. "Once that happens we chuck beast balls. If they try a bait and switch... you get the idea what I am using!" Lillie and Elio kissed for luck as they went to two sides of the alley; in the center corner was a Kartana chirping and holding onto a Clefairy doll. The duo were about to order their Raichu's to use thunderwave when a Hoopa ring appeared underneath the Kartana.

Both it and the doll went in, a Hoopa jumped out. "Hoopa..." "SURFER USE THUNDER WAVE!"

The Hoopa was greeted to a paralyzing thunder wave and ate a lum berry to heal himself, his arrogant smirk turned to a false smile of urgency. "Sheesh you don't play ar..."

"Shockums use thunder wave!" The Hoopa heard the voice at the other side and hovered above the thunder wave, he was taunting Lillie who was puffing up her cheeks with her Raichu.

Elio took the master ball and tossed it at the Hoopa. "GO MASTER BALL!"

The Hoopa sensed the rage, his heart racing, he took a ring and expanded it to a swirl before the ball made contact.

Elio's hand was twitching as he saw the master ball disappear into the ring. "He... he actually use a ring to make that fail?! SURFER LETS DO THIS THE OLD..."

Hoopa shot a shadow ball at the Alolan Raichu, knocking it to the ground at Elio's feet as he prepared another Hoopa ring. "Nice try kid, really that was one of the better plans I seen someone do in quite a while."

Hoopa tossed the ring under Elio's feet, it glowed blue; the boy felt himself about to fall and grabbed onto the Raichu before he too fell in. The ring flickered back to the Hoopa as he smiled in triumph. "And that threat is gone!"

Lillie shouted at her Raichu to use a thunderbolt, Hoopa was shot into a wall as the girl shouted. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!?"

Hoopa hovered out of the wall and answered maliciously. "Sent him somewhere... have you ever heard of other dimensions? Or timelines?"

Lillie was shaking in fear as Hau and Gladion joined in the ally way. "Another... you didn't." Hoopa laughed cruelly. "Its not where my buddy came from. But it stinks for your friend anyways. Lets just say it is a timeline where he never existed! You'll find out where in just a moment and it stinks that I won't see it!"

Hoopa tossed a ring below him and toss another into the distance before jumping in. "If you want to stop me, go find the ring!"

The Hoopa left Lillie to fall on her knee's shaking, her face was mortified. "A... where..."

Gladion rushed in to try and get Lillie up. "What happened?!"

Lillie was having difficulty breathing until they notice a ring appear; it glowed blue and let out a black hair girl wearing a strange red hat, an aqua midriff halter and blue accented jeans that was followed by a Heliolisk.

The girl fell on her butt and quickly got up to see the ring fade, she was shouting so much profanity that Gladion was covering Hau's ears. "Come on, Chalm had that Hoopa!"

The girl sighed as she looked to what seemed like familiar faces to her. "Do any of you guy's know where Hoopa went off to? Because otherwise he is probably back on Alola with everything he needs!"

Lillie glared in anger and shouted. "W...Who are you?!"

The girl was startled by the tone and answered in a concern frown. "It's me... your best friend Selene. You and Hau were searching around the city for that Hoopa when he and Kartana took that Clefairy doll."

Selene smiled at Gladion. "Tell her, you and Silvally had that Hoopa with a crunch before it used a ring to have him crash into a fountain!"

Gladion frowned sharply, his pupil's shrank and looked very intimidated "I haven't even sent him out tonight and I have never seen you before! You can stop the charade!"

Selene's smile faded as she saw a face looking at a complete stranger, she realized something and asked Lillie. "What did Cain evolve into, which is Nebby and which is this... whatever those monsters used at Orre?"

Lillie answered, breathing heavily. "C...Cain is a Leafeon, Nebby is a Lunala and I rescued a Solgaleo."

Selene's faded smile turned to one of realization and started to cry loudly. "None of you recognized me?!"

Gladion tried to rationalize what happened. "Hoopa sent in a guy named Elio into a time line where he never existed... you think in another time line Hoopa did the exact same thing to this girl?"

Lillie was about to agree when she sense something in the master ball wanting to be let out.

Mew hovered out of the ball and sent a telepathic link. " _That is exactly what happened. Right now Pop's is dealing with something much similar but is handling it much differently."_

Gladion realized more what happened and approached to calm Selene down. "Before we say anything what happened a month ago?"

Selene was looking Gladion in the eyes, she was trying to hold back tears. "I... I fin... finished something big for you and Lillie. You never said how you felt of seeing Mohn again, but I haven't seen you so happy in ever."

Gladion listened and began to blush in realization. "Wh...Where you and I dating?!"

Selene looked him in the eyes, began to water hers more and felt heart break; she ran crying. "Your not the same!"

She ran away from the group of three, the Heliolisk was trying to follow his trainer, the trio followed in pursuit and found the girl being blocked by traffic as she was in a hurry to find a place to have a mental break down. Her Heliolisk caught up and hissed, telling her to calm down as the other three arrived to catch up to her.

Gladion's scowl faded as he asked. "What do you exactly mean by that?"

Selene took a deep breath and answered. "You two look the same, act the same... and what I said is dumb now I look at you more."

Hau thought of it and asked. "The only difference between this Gladion and the one you knew is that the one you knew actually had the time to know you?"

Selene looked at Hau and Lillie, she recognized another thing was off as she squinted her eyes at Lillie. "You and Elio were dating?"

Lillie blushed and puffed up her cheeks. "That's... that's none of your business!"

Selene's eyes widened in pity. "How is that guy going to react to heart break in my time line?"

Lillie realized what may have happened instead. "I know Elio way too much, he would be good at hiding it... until it becomes too obvious that others will know what is wrong. What you were doing outwardly... he may have been doing inwardly."

The Mew nodded in agreement. " _Pop's would suffer like that."_

Selene had her hands at her hips and asked in a determined glare. "Anyone of you know where Hoopa might be?"

Lillie calmed down and answered, breathing more clearly. "He sent a Hoopa ring somewhere in the region to try and taunt us."

Selene tried to get rid of the last of her frustration. "Are any of us in the mood to really look tonight?"

Lillie was still shaking from the shock of Elio's disappearance and shook her head as Magdoline arrived to find what she is looking for and her eye's watering. "That Hoopa's humor... it can be very cruel!"

Selene tensed up as Hau agreed. "That Hoopa isn't really funny, a lot of things he done isn't funny."

Magdoline asked. "Do you mind if I help you four to the apartment? You all need to talk more."

The group of three agreed as Gladion held Selene's hand. "Come on... we can at least talk about this." Selene was blushing a confused smile as she agreed to follow.

* * *

 **Question from the Author. On the scale of 1 to 10, what do you think about what Hoopa did to Elio and Selene in terms of horrible?**


	13. Selene's Dilemma!

In the apartment, the quartet were having dinner as Magdoline explained everything to Calem. "That poor boy is lost, confused and is having his very soul tested... much like how this girl is now!"

Selene was trying not to stare at Gladion and spoke about Elio's situation. "That guy has it worse than I do. You all just think I am weirdo, he has to deal with something like that and the fact that his girl friend in that time line MAY be dating his best friend."

Calem sighed as he spoke. "II est obliger a acceptez votre realite."

Lillie flinched. "Seeing the actions of a life that isn't his. Selene... your not a weirdo." Selene was hugging her Heliolisk tightly. "I am in this reality. None of you really know me and you all look and the same... it's going to hurt even more when my mom gets here... or Elio's mom."

Gladion took a deep breath as he approached Selene and embraced her. "It's okay, could you at least tell us a bit about yourself. Besides the things that you have done that may have been the same things Elio did."

Selene was blushing in bliss before snapping herself out and pushed herself away. "The... the pokemon I have with me, besides Chalm I have five others."

Selene let out a Primarina. "This is Flo... my starter. She has a daughter named Bethany and both have been with me through a lot." The Primarina sensed her trainers distress and went to cuddle with her. Selene hugged her back. "... Thank you."

Selene showed the Heliolisk. "Chalm is a pokemon rescued from Orre. He is my main electric type during that nightmare."

Lillie sighed. "It really was a nightmare, Elio never really used his but it is among the stock electric types when the power goes out."

Selene blinked in questioning. "That is what I do with any pokemon I don't use for battle... they get put to working the community."

Selene called the Heliolisk into the ball and tossed a net ball. "This is Sidney."

A Pelipper was sent out, Selene smiled. "He was a pokemon I still used even after becoming champ, his ability is very good and he helps cool things down."

The Pelipper perched on Gladion's back, Selene was hesitate to order. "Sidney... leave him alone he is who you think it is... but its way too complicated."

The Pelipper scooted back to Selene, the trainer sent out her next pokemon. "This is Kicker."

Out of the dusk ball came a Hitmonlee that made a respectiful nod to Lillie. "He use to be that Tyrouge and I wanted him to be a Hitmonlee... so I used some proteins and held off his evolution for a while. He is pretty strong at kicking."

Lillie nodded back to the Hitmonlee. "Elio let his evolve right away, he became a Hitmonchan."

Selene smiled as she called her Primarina back and prepared a luxury ball. "This is my mega pokemon... Avarice."

She sent out a Sableye with a mega stone as a crown, he snickered at Gladion, Selene sighed. "Avarice, I wouldn't have mind it... but now's not the time."

The Sableye flinched and scratched his head, he went to his trainer to try and comfort her. "Your a jerk who would eat every valuable with Imhot, but your a sweet guy."

Hau saw Selene giving the affection to the Sableye that is blushing back. "... You and Elio are similar enough."

Selene agreed as he called the Hitmonlee back and prepared a primier ball. "I got to warn you... Fumesa isn't too nice of a pokemon, she is very loyal to me though."

Lillie wondered. "Who is she?"

Selene answered as she let out a Salazzle with a focus sash, she flinched as she smelled something on Lillie and scurried to Selene. "It's okay, I know that smell is familiar."

Gladion asked with a raised eyebrow. "Where you came from... did I give you a Silvally as well?"

Selene blinked like the question seemed redundant but answered. "Eden? Yes, once Cloaky and I took care of the you know what's I tried introducing him to a few games I play... but it probably isn't too much to talk about outside of it being one where you make friends with a bunch of monsters while surviving all sorts of things they shoot at you."

Lillie wondered as she sent out the Mew. "Does this Mew have a different nick name? Elio and I named him Isaac."

Selene nodded in tears as she answered. "That must have been the first thing anyone has called him in a while besides that code name those horrible people gave him."

Lillie cringed. "The first thing you did in that coma was give the Mew a name?! Even after what it did to you?"

Selene was gasping a bitter painful laugh. "I remember laughing like nothing mattered anymore, Asriel messed me up pretty bad!"

Gladion rubbed Selene's back. "That was month's ago... and you tried to find something still in that Mew to get through it?"

The Mew sensed the emotions and hugged Selene, making her on the verge of tears. "Last month a lot of us had a really horrible day."

Lillie wanted to change the subject. "How is that Genesect doing? Elio's is stuck with him in the other time line."

Selene changed the subject. "Blattron? He is doing rather well, but he is way over his head. When I thought having Pluggahs... or my Xurkitree scare him straight and failed miserably. He and Eden get along, but it they are more rival's than actual friends. Also Lillie... some of your pokemon from Orre may have different nicknames as well. Cain, Swoops, Shockums, Maiden, Ghorchi, Medic and Megas."

Lillie sighed. "Golurk? Elio helped me nickname him... Onua."

Selene's eyes widened. "After that toy? I need to show you some old shows I know."

Lillie wondered what show Selene was talking about as Gladion asked. "In that time line you and me are dating instead of Elio trying with Lillie... what happened?"

Selene remembered and blushed. "It took a whole to get you to notice me... or me over reacting when I heard you saved Alola from Darkrai."

Gladion thought of it. "All Elio did was use his title as an excuse to thank me and Wes. Though with Lillie, he made the first move after a year of waiting for her to show how she grown as a trainer, what exactly did you do?"

Selene asked. "Are you sure you want to know?"

Gladion nodded as the girl shrugged. "I warned you."

The teenager was thinking of why she was warning him until he saw her wrap her arms around him, pucker up her lips and kissed him. He was immediately trying to push her away, Selene let go and saw Gladion flinch a startled frown, she hid behind a pillow. "Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry."

Gladion stopped her. "I get it, you and me... did something like that a lot?"

Selene nodded. "When Lillie is mostly living with me, I sometimes visit you at that old motel. That you needs to move out of there one day."

Selene snapped her fingers. "Has Elio thought about that yet?"

Gladion was trying to refuse. "I... I don't need that kind of help, where would you or Lillie let me go to anyways?" Selene answered immediately, squinting her eyes at Gladion's stubborn behavior. "A couch... we have one of those and as long as you don't wreck too much you would be welcome!"

Calem knows the girl is having an emotional strain and offered a solution to Selene's problem. "Tomorrow, we should split up and find that Hoopa ring. The sooner that Hoopa is caught... the sooner you can have him take you back home!"

Magdoline agreed. "Darkness is stirring, in both souls their fates are intertwined. Time will tell."

Both adults let the four to prepare for the night, Selene apologized. "I'm sorry for telling you all this... your still my friends no matter what."

Lillie approached Selene to pat her on the back. "We will be here for you. Okay."

* * *

On Alola.

On Melemele; things have been rather quiet. With the Alolan champion being stuck in Kalos, challengers had to wait. A ring appeared near a locked house in the outskirts of the city, Hoopa and a Kartana exited to talk. "Okay, what did you put together?"

Kartana asked something back to Hoopa, he listened. "That kid knew I would search somewhere hard to figure out?"

Kartana nodded and answered, Hoopa frowned sharply. "I was thinking he would put it somewhere no one would want to go. Like the savage wilds in that island nearby... or that volcano in other."

Kartana agreed and pointed to a house across a bridge, Hoopa's frown turned impressed. "That kid didn't pick that of all places..." Kartana leaped into the air and told Hoopa to follow.

The Kartana flew to the back yard of the house, Hoopa's impressed frown turned dumbfounded. If all places a human child at around twelve could have thought to bury the Prison Bottle, his backyard wasn't even something Hoopa would think of searching. "Those kids are not dummies, but they were going against centuries of experi..."

Hoopa was startled when he heard a rough voice and a skittering cackle. "HEY WHAT YOU DOING HERE?!"

Hoopa turned around to find a human dressed in dark clothes, he has glasses over his forehead, a chain and white hair. The human smirked at a potential capture, by his side is a Banette that was hissing. (Get off the bosses yard!)

The human smirked at the Banette before focusing on the Hoopa. "That kid wasn't kidding. You got the power to summon anything?"

The Kartana was prepared to fight as Hoopa calmed him down and was holding a ring. "Yeah... I know that Banette belong to that kid. You want to see something rather cool?"

The human was prepared to toss a pokeball as Hoopa tossed a ring, it glowed purple and leaping out was a red Breloom that had a shine. The Hoopa snapped his fingers, the Breloom shook its spores as the human was about to toss; he fell to the ground asleep.

The Banette cringed and was prepared to use a shadow claw. The ring shot out a dark purple gem, the Hoopa drew it's power and shot a shadow ball at the Banette before it made contact.

Pow!

The Banette was knocked into a tree for a k.o!

Hoopa brushed himself as the ring summoned a shovel. " _Not so much of a back up plan._ Here is the deal, I'll dig where I am sensing it and you cut the thing free!"

The Kartana stood in silent as Hoopa picked the first corner, he dug into it and found concrete. "This kid really is crazy, not enough to stop me!"

Hoopa shifted his ring into a dropping position as he used another to move the block out.

SLAM!

The Kartana saw the block of cement and charged. SLASH!

The block was cut in two, showing a box inside; Hoopa hovered above it, checked in and lifted the bottle up high in a victorious smirk. "By now those kids will be searching for the ring to come and stop me! That's going to be where the fun starts after all they done!" The Kartana chirped and clapped as Hoopa prepared a ring out.

Hoopa smiled to his friend. "You are more than welcome to watch them try, but if those kids try to focus on you... run. Just run!" The Kartana wondered the question as he followed the Hoopa into the ring.


	14. Jumping The Hoop To Hoopa!

The next day, the team of Lillie, Hau, Gladion, Selene, Calem and Magdoline agreed to go look around Kalos for the Hoopa ring. Selene spent most of the waking morning, dazed, confused, struggling to remember she isn't of the timeline.

Gladion sighed. "You mind if I come with you? It still seems like you shouldn't be left alone."

Selene was in defeat and sighed. "I don't."

Hau searched south of Kalos to Vaniville Town and found nothing. Lillie searched the eastern route of Kalos with her Pidgeot and searched the Pokemon Village. She found nothing in that or the unknown cave, she went to Route 22 and searched for a rumored cave called the Chamber of Emptiness. She found nothing. " _This place was so far away... it had to have been it."_

Gladion and Selene searched the western of Kalos and traveled to the Glittering Cave; they found nothing and searched north to the Reflection Cave. Selene found one odd thing, a reflection of a boy who was staring down at her; he was giving an emotionally hurt smile, Gladion approached to see the reflection. He found himself cringing and staring at Selene, like he is missing someone.

Gladion posed and asked Selene. "There isn't any Hoopa ring here... you think we should go before these reflections get to us?"

Selene nodded in a tearful smile. "Please, it hurts to think about who else is hurt over there."

Gladion received a text from Calem. "Me and Magdoline found something in one of the few places I thought I come back to. Meet me at a... scary looking house in route 14."

Gladion's frown lightened to something more hopeful. _"Please let this be what we are looking for."_

* * *

In Route 14

By a not so scary house, Lillie, Gladion, Selene and Hau saw a Hoopa ring at its side; glowing purple. Calem asked. "You want me and Magdoline to come with you?"

Lillie shook her head in refusal. "Time flows differently in there, half an hour in there is three days out here. In case we are gone in there longer we need someone to tell three people looking for us where we are." Magdoline stared stoically. "Hoopa is treating all this like a game, someone has to tell him he has gone far enough. If you are gone before your family comes, we will handle it!"

Calem smiled in agreement. "We are going to be the support then. Tres bien!"

Lillie sent out the Mew who senses it from the ring and glowed. " _Hoopa is doing this to taunt us, but this is our best chance at stopping him. Mum's, uncle... other mum's are you all ready?"_ The four said a yes as they prepared to jump in, Calem adjusted his hat in a silent prayer for luck.

The quartet and Mew jumped out of the ring to find themselves in a purple cavern.

Hau was the first to ask. "Where are we?"

Mew glowed and kept a telepathic link. " _This is Hoopa's realm. Created by some symbols linked to the Unown from Johto, this explains why no one has ever found the things he stole."_

Gladion sent out his Silvally, who smelled something in the distance and barked. "Come on, lets see what else this place has."

They traveled for what felt like a few minutes until they found a large glistening palace within the void. The central gate looked silver with red lining across the opened doorway; a purple carpet with symbols of a kingdom none have known, tempted them to go in. With in was yellow shining gold walls, they see their reflection in the ceiling, the ceiling itself show images of the lake trio, Celebi, Jirarchi and many other pokemon of ancient legends.

Lillie swallowed, feeling overwhelmed. "This is a big palace."

Mew nodded in agreement. _"This entire palace is what Hoopa is able to steal unbound, in that form... he has no limit in bending reality."_

Selene asked. "Why was Hoopa forced into his confined form in the first place?"

Mew smiled and answered the question. _"Grand pappy told me the bottle is used to contain its power. Hoopa's are older than you want to know and most of them are naturally chaotic. As a thief with that much power, it is less that they themselves seek to destruction and more they don't know when enough is enough."_

Gladion thought of it. "Naturally, the little regards they have to their greed is what makes them so dangerous. Or with their power it goes completely wild by the time they realize they gone too far and destruction ensues."

The Mew nodded in agreement as they continued; within an hour they found what looks like a rather well decorated room, with a leafy bedding and a Clefairy doll.

Lillie sighed, took the Clefairy doll and placed in her bag, Selene asked. "Who's plan was it to use that thing as bait?"

Lillie blushed and frowned. "Elio's..."

Selene saw the frown and patted her friend on the back. "This would have been your idea if he didn't think of it by the next day. For now, lets keep moving."

Mew glowed as he floated out of the room and looked toward its left. " _Hoopa is that way. Let's go handle this once and for all."_

They continued and found the purple carpet leading to a golden thrown; at the arm chairs is a ruby on one end, a sapphire in another and an emerald at the top rail. Hoopa was smiling at them and gave a gracious bow, with a prison bottle at hand. "You all finally made it!"

Clap! Clap! Clap!

Lillie heard the type of clapping as rather genuine in comparison to the last time she heard it and asked. "Why do you seek to becom..."

Hoopa answered, still smiling. "Why do I want to become unbound once more? Simple, it had been ages. Some people thought it would have been a good idea to seal me away, when the worse I done was summon a group of legendaries to drive a bunch of people out and take this place!"

Hau understood and glared. "In other words, to once again have the power to do what you want?"

Hoopa pointed at Hau in compliment. "You got it kid; be the best thief in history, being able to show everyone what a legendary actually is! You probably have been asking ever since you found my friend sneaking back to Kalos; why didn't Hoopa take Kartana with him to Alola sooner instead of letting him have you all run around like idiots? Why would he risk a plan like that?"

Gladion posed and glared as Selene prepared a dusk ball and quick ball, Hoopa answered in a less arrogant smirk. "Because he wanted to prove something about himself, I let him have all that and more. Once he did, I made some back up plans to catch up with you all with in the span of the day, leading to this!"

Selene approached with anger in her eyes as Hoopa finished and directed his attention to her. "If you think I'm planning to run from you all, I'm not! Girly, if you want to go back home, you will buy me all the time I need!"

Selene shouted in refusal. "I will not betray my frie..."

Hoopa uncorked the prison bottle, purple energy flowed in him; his eyes glowed red. Selene's eyes changed to red as she whispered in a trance. "I want to see him again... plea..."

Selene shook herself in resisting. Hoopa's voice became deeper and boomed across the hall. "Oh come on, I know you want to go back. Like I told them, you don't exist in this timeline! Any friends or family you recognized here won't recognize you because of this! Am I saying you have to destroy them... or even hurt them?"

Selene silently shook her head, her eyes glowed more red as she turned around; she smiled relaxed, like she is going to get something she wanted and added another ball to her hand. "... I'm sorry guys."

Vs Pokemon Trainer Selene

Selene sent out a Salazzle, Heliolisk and Hitmonlee; their eyes glowed red in preparation.

Gladion knew what was happening and gave Silvally a ground memory as he posed. "Hoopa is using the pain in her heart to make her want to do this, Silvally... we will not go easy on her."

Hau tossed a love ball and sent out a shiny Heatran. "We are going to have to do this... Heatran we need to fight her."

Lillie tossed a pokeball. "Lola... please make this quick."

Selene stared in determination and shouted. "KICKER USE FAKE OUT ON THAT SILVALLY, FUMESA USE NASTY PLOT, CHALM VOLT SWITCH ON VAPOREON!" The Hitmonlee faked the Silvally out in a flinch, the Salazzle giggled maliciously and the Heliolisk shot at the Vaporeon.

He returned to his trainer and Selene prepared a pokeball. "FLO, WE NEED TO GET HOME!"

The Primarina entered the battle rather startled until her eyes glowed, Hau ordered. "Heatran use earth power on that Salazzle!"

The Heatran stomped the ground and erupted, the Salazzle held on. Lillie ordered. "Lola, use ice beam on that Hitmonlee!"

The Vaporeon shot at the Hitmonlee with an ice beam as Selene shouted. "KICKER BLAZE KICK THAT SILVALLY, FUMESA JOIN WITH A FLAMETHROWER, FLO HYDRO PUMP THAT HEATRAN!"

The Salazzle inhaled an intense torrent of flame at the Silvally, Gladion yelled. "Finish that Salazzle off with a crunch!"

The Salazzle was crunched into for a k.o; the Hitmonlee blaze kicked the Silvally back to Gladion for a k.o as the Primarina knocked the Heatran out with a hydro pump.

Lillie ordered. "Now use surf!" The Vaporeon let loose a surf wave, knocked the Hitmonlee out and barely did damage to the Primarina.

Gladion called his Silvally back and sent his next pokemon. "Lucario, we need to win this!"

Hau called his Heatran back and shouted. "Decidueye lets go!"

The Decidueye prepared as Selene called the Salazzle and Hitmonlee back. "FUMESA, KICKER, COME BACK! SIDNEY, CHALM, LETS DO THIS!"

The Pelipper flapped and the Heliolisk let loose his frill.

A drizzle poured in; Selene shouted. "SIDNEY HURRICANE THAT DECIDUEYE. CHALM KNOCK THAT VAPOREON OUT WITH A THUNDER. FLO MOON BLAST THAT LUCARIO!"

The Heliolisk shot electricity into the rain cloud and knocked the Vaporeon out, Gladion pressed his hand's together in unison with his Lucario in preparation. "Knock that Heliolisk out with an aura sphere!"

The Heliolisk was shot by the super effective blast and into a pillar k.o! The Pelipper flapped his wings and blew the Decidueye for super effective damage.

Hau posed like a blooming flow. "Decidueye use BLOOM DOOM!"

The Decidueye was bathed in strange light and used the force of nature to shot down on the Pelipper. Lillie called her Vaporeon back. "Shockum's now is our chance!"

A Raichu entered and charged up. Selene called the Heliolisk back and kissed the ball. " _You done well._ AVARICE, WE WILL KEEP FIGHTING! _"_ A Sableye entered the battle, snickering maliciously as his gem eyes glowed.

Gladion ordered. "Lucario, use extreme speed on that Pelipper!"

The Lucario rushed into the Pelipper and sent it to the ground for a k.o, Selene activated her keystone. "AVARICE, MEGA EVOLVE AND SHADOW CLAW THAT DECIDUEYE!"

The Sableye glowed energy, his ruby chest twitched as the rest of the body took a more menacing form; his eyes glowed ruby red and his chest ruby burst out to increase in size, the Sableye hid behind the gem.

Lillie posed like a thunderbolt and ordered. "Shockums, GIGA VOLT HAVOC THAT PRIMARINA!"

The Raichu was bathed in strange light and shot an intense thunderbolt at the Primarina; knocking her out as the Sableye giggled, leaped from the ruby and clawed into the Decidueye for a k.o.

Gladion and Lillie nodded to each other. "Lucario, use flash cannon and do not give up!"

Lillie pointed at the Sableye. "Shockum's again!"

The Lucario and Raichu shot together as the Sableye hid behind the ruby; it cringed in pain as Selene ordered. "NEVER GIVE UP, KNOCK OFF THAT RAICHU!"

The Sableye swatted at the Raichu as Gladion pounded his fist for a "CORK SCREW CRASHER!" The Sableye hid and was drilled across the floor for a k.o!

Trainer Selene was defeated.

The red haze faded and Selene realized what happened, she called the Sableye back and was shaking to even stand up from the guilt. "Oh my... I am so sorry... what came into my.."

The Hoopa began to grow larger and tossed a ring under Selene's feet. "I'm Hoopa of my word, now get out of here I don't need you anymore!"

The ring glowed blue under Selene; her look of confusion turned into one of shock as she was attempted to call to her friends before falling in.

The group felt an intense wave pulse across the room, Hoopa transformed into his unbound form; he gave a deep menacing laugh. "HA HA HA! HOOPA IS FREE!"

He heard a clapping in the corner and appreciated the audience; Hoopa saw the trainers heal their pokemon and smiled with his rows of teeth. "Now for you to know what you are up against!"

Hoopa tossed four rings in front of them; behind the four rings were flashing dots. One is dots in a hexagon pattern, one in a dark orange H pattern, one in yellow cross shape pattern and the last one had white dot's in a line leading to a collection of dots glowing. Emerging was a steel statue with long arms that walked out of the hoop, a rock like statue that slowly stomped out, an ice like statue that slide out. Finally a large white statue with yellow shoulders covered in moss, it's head being yellow, its feet moss, at his sides look like three sets of eyes, orange at the top, blue in the middle and grey at the bottom gave an intense stomp.

Mew glared and meowed, Hoopa answered him in a bellowing laugh. "Why I am doing this? Because you four had been a thorn at my side and I want some entertainment from you before I send you all the way back to Alola. The fun really began when that kid was switched for the other; Regigigas, Registeel, Regirock, Regice get em!" The Regi's dots glowed red as the battle began.

Vs the Legendary Titans!

Hau sent out his Raichu. "These guys look serious, go Raichu!"

Lillie shouted. "Shockums lets do this!"

Gladion flinched before he posed. "What are... Lucario, let's take them down!"

Lillie was the first to order. "Shockum's use thunder wave on that Regigigas, Isaac use shadow ball on the Regirock!" The Raichu charged up a wave at the slowly starting Regigigas, Regice leaped in the way and took the paralysis.

Hau ordered. "Raichu thunderbolt that Regirock!"

The Alolan Raichu and Mew shot at the Regirock as Gladion ordered. "Aura sphere that Registeel!" The Lucario charged an aura sphere at the Registeel that charged, took the super effective damage and slammed its arm at the Lucario for super effective damage. The Regirock stomped at the ground and caused a stone edge to erupt underneath the Alolan Raichu, he dodged; Regice struggled to move as Regigigas focused his attention on Lillie's Raichu and had her in a crush grip.

Lillie ordered as she saw her Raichu gasping from the pressure. "Shockums use thunder wave on that Regigigas now you are in range... then get out of there!"

The Raichu shot a volt into the Regigigas's arm, causing itt to twitch backwards in paralysis and let the Raichu go.

Hau ordered as he lick his lips in temptation. "Thunder bolt that Regirock again!" The Alolan Raichu shot at the Regirock, causing it struggle in paralysis.

Gladion shouted. "Flash cannon that Regice, then focus on avoiding that Registeel!" The Lucario shot into the Regice for super effective damage, it shot an ice beam back; leaving Lucario vulnerable for Registeel to use another hammer arm for a k.o.

Gladion called the Lucario back and tossed a pokeball. "Porygon-Z its your move!"

Hau took a great ball and tossed it at the Regirock. "Go great ball!" The ball took the Regirock in and fell to the floor.

Shake... pop!

The Regirock struggled to move, Gladion glared at Hau in question. "What are you doing?!"

Hau stared determined. "I want to see if these are even pokemon."

Mew glowed in telepathy as he shot a thunder wave to paralyze the Registeel. " _Strange as they are, yes they are pokemon. They are normally sealed away by people because of their power."_

Lillie looked at Mew and asked. "And Regigigas?"

The Mew shivered. _"Regigigas, we either need to knock the three out or catch them before he gets his act together... he is their king for a reason!"_

Hoopa laughed on his throne. "Why you think I picked these guys! They would protect the big guy!"

Lillie asked as she tossed a great ball at Registeel. "Where did you get them from?"

Hoopa shrugged as he didn't care that Registeel was dragged in the ball. " Some place called Almia! They been sealed away so they never had a chance to really get out." The great ball shook.

Shake...shake...shake... click!

Hoopa's arrogant smirk faded. "Okay girly, what are you even going to do with them?"

Lillie puffed up her cheeks and placed her hands over her hips. "We know places on Alola where they won't cause any harm and get all the free time they would want!"

Gladion's determined glare didn't fade as he ordered his Porygon-Z to use dark pulse on the Regice for a flinch. "Where?"

Lillie raised four fingers. "Akala has a place for Registeel, Ula'ula for Regice and Poni for Regirock... we need to talk to Regigigas afterwards. Shockums thunderbolt Regigigas!"

The Raichu shot into the Regigigas, it struggled to move.

Gladion asked more as he tossed a dusk ball at the Regice. "What will happen if they were just knocked..."

Hoopa interrupted him. "I tend to put things back where they were when they served their use!"

The dusk ball engulfed the Regice.

Shake... pop!

Regice broke out and shot an ice beam at the Porygon-Z, Gladion ordered. "Another dark pulse... then we should capture it, no sense it them being sealed away for all eternity."

Hau tossed a dusk ball at the Regirock.

Shake... pop!

The Regirock broke out and used stone edge on the Alolan Raichu, Hau tossed a pokeball; it engulfed the Regirock and fell on the floor.

Shake...shake...shake... click!

Hau smiled until the Regigigias knocked his Raichu out with a knock off, Gladion kept his pose as he tossed a dusk ball at Regice; it let loose a whistle. It shook long before giving a click!

Lillie was left with the Regigigas. "Shockums, two more thunderbolt and we should start capturing Regigigas! Isaac keep an eye on that Hoopa!"

The Regigigas was shot back and struggled to move, another had it nearly about to fall backwards. Regigigias's arm ignited and punched the Raichu for a knock out, it began to get it's act together.

Lillie called the Raichu back sent out her Vaporeon. "Lola, keep yourself up. We need to catch Regigigas!" Hau tossed a dusk ball, it engulfed the Regigigas in a shroud before bursting, it crush gripped the Vaporeon. Gladion tossed a dusk ball of his own to break the Regigigas's grasp. Shake... shake... pop!

The Regigigas stomped the ground to knock both the Vaporeon and Porygon-Z with an earthquake.

Lillie tossed a fast ball. "Go fast ball!" The Regigigas was dragged in another ball, it fell to the floor.

Shake...shake...shake...click!

Hoopa laughed arrogantly as two of his arms adjusted the hoopa ring. "Congratulation's on catching those four, now lets see how you handle the Mega La..."

The Kartana noticed Gladion was about to toss a timer ball at the Hoopa and rushed to take the hit, it was dragged in and quickly broke out.

Hoopa gritted his teeth. "What are you doing?! I have them under control, just watch."

The Kartana refused to back away, Lillie saw her chance and ordered. "Isaac, use thunder wave on that Kartana!" The Mew glowed and paralyzed the Kartana, Hoopa was about to toss a ring to get his friend out when Lillie tossed a beast ball. It dragged the Kartana in and landed on the floor.

Shake...shake...shake... click!

Hoopa glared furiously as a hand emerged from the ring to reach for the beast ball, Lillie shouted. "Isaac use shadow ball!"

The Mew shot the hand to send it back into the ring; Hoopa gritted his teeth as Mew glowed a telepathic message. _"Your game is over... just give it up!"_

Hoopa growled. "Oh no, I am not losing that guy over this!"

Hoopa's remaining five arms went into a series of five rings, six rings surrounded the Mew and began to pummel him in a hyper space fury for a k.o!

Lillie was about to call the Mew back when Hoopa yanked it into Hoopa ring. He growled at Lillie and had a Hoopa ring prepared under the hand holding the Mew. "Unless you want this guy dropped in the middle of Almia, which is far away from Alola... you are to give me that beast ball!"

Lillie asked. "You... actually care about that Kartana?"

Hoopa refused to tell them. "There is many things I have... that guy is one of the few things I don't have."

Gladion scoffed. "Yeah an Ultra Beast..."

Hoopa glared at Gladion and was about to toss a ring at him. "Yo... Go ho..." A master ball was tossed from a corner of the throne room, Hoopa turned around flinching from where it came from. "Wha..."

The ball tapped, Hoopa was dragged in and it's prison fell on the throne.

Shake...shake...shake... click!

The Mew fell to the ground as a familiar boy rushed it to hold him mid fall.

The trio of trainers were startled at the face, Elio with a very broken frown. " _I don't even know anymore._ It's going to be okay."

The Mew meowed sweetly as Elio went to pick the master ball from the throne; he looked at the three and took a deep breath as he approached. "I turned on you all for a petty, selfish and stupid reason... you got every right to hate me now but I'm sorry for doing that."

Elio handed the Mew back to Lillie and was about to take his leave before she stopped him. "Elio, who is Nebby?"

The boy answered in a sigh. "A Lunala..."

Lillie nodded, Elio realized where he is and colasped; Hau and Gladion rushed in to lift him up and get him to sit up.

Gladion spoke calmly. "Your home now... that is what matters."

Elio was about to smile. "... I can't believe this."

Hau was about to approach to hug Elio until he saw the Prison Bottle and picked it up. "We need to gather the pokemon we captured, then we need to talk to Hoopa." Elio nodded in agreement and waited for his friends to clean up, Lillie gave the Mew a revive and kissed it on the forehead before calling it back in the master ball. "Isaac, it's going to be okay."

The Mew smiled as he was called in. " _It will."_

With the master ball containing Hoopa in Elio's hand, he tossed it as Hau prepared.

The Hoopa was glaring at Elio in anger and asked. "... My other timeline self forgot where he was sending you back to and we both completely forgot about the master ball we stole did we?"

Elio nodded. "You planned so much that you eventually messed up somewhere to the point you couldn't plan your way out of a mess."

Hau faced the bottle at the Hoopa and drained him of his power, turning it back to its confined form; Hau felt the dark power as he corked the bottle back up. Hoopa found the trainers looking down on him and prepared for a trip back.

Elio asked. "The game is over, you are going to send us back to Lumious City in Kalos and we are going to have a long talk!"

Hoopa gritted his teeth and tossed a Hoopa ring. "Fine!"

The ring glowed purple; Hau was the first to jump in, Gladion stared until he was sure Elio would be fine and jumped in, Lillie hugged Elio before going through the ring. "Welcome back."

Elio was certain his friends crossed the ring had the Hoopa follow him. "We go in at the same time... don't try anything."

Hoopa laughed in sarcasm. "That wouldn't get me anything." Both trainer and pokemon jumped in at the same time, leaving the realm in the void.


	15. A Free Week In Kalos!

In Lumious City nearly two weeks has passed since the four kids jumped into the Hoopa ring in search for him. Calem and Magdoline were sitting outside the Cafe Introversion in the south eastern corner. "The time flow must be rather extreme... and explains Hoopa's long life. I may have to let this Kukui know if this keeps..."

Magdoline noticed a Hoopa ring and giggled. "They are back."

Out of the Hoopa ring came Hau, Gladion, Lillie, Elio and a Hoopa. Calem wondered what happened. "It seems you are back home... do you want to talk about it?"

Elio sighed. "Selene's life is her own again. If I ended up sent back after Hoopa... used me for his schemes, the same can be said of what happened to her... right?"

Gladion nodded in silence. "Loneliness, desire and confusion can be an effective tool. Hoopa is a ghost and psychic type while unbound is a dark psychic type... it can and will use it to it's fullest." Lillie wanted to change the subject and asked Elio for the Rotom Dex.

The Dex buzzed from Elio's backpack and was handed over to Lillie; she scanned the beast ball, frowned sharply and spoke what she discovered. "... This Kartana has baton pass."

Hoopa asked in a bitter tone. "Why does that mean anything to ya?"

Lillie faced the Hoopa and answered in a gentle tone. "This Kartana was among a few Ultra Beasts that were kidnapped from his home realm by terrible people, as a result of me and Elio rescuing him... he has the move known as baton pass. It is a move that the Ultra Beasts do not learn naturally."

Hoopa nodded. "He told me he was taken from home once. Mentioned he went through some things he didn't want to remember and that this world was crazy." Hoopa's sarcastic smile faded into a frown of concern. "That explains a quite a bit... what are you going to do to him?"

Lillie sighed as she let Elio answer. "When we get to Alola, I need to convince a large amount of Ultra Beasts I have to go home. Depending on what happens, this may include the Kartana you made friends with."

Hoopa's frown turned to a cringe of pain, he looked down towards the ground. "...He did wanted to prove something before thinking about that."

Elio saw the pain and prepared the master ball. "We will talk more about this later. There was more going on between you two than just a minion."

Hoopa didn't want to talk about it and was called back.

The boy asked the others. "Anything you guys found out about this Hoopa?"

Lillie and Gladion nodded, the brother spoke the answer. "This Hoopa was around for a very long time, by his very nature he is good at seeking companionship but has great difficulty keeping them around when they realize just how malicious his pranks on others can be."

The group understood Hoopa's sense of humor, Lillie said her part of the answer. "Seeing how that Kartana was willing to defend Hoopa, it never plays those kinds of pranks on anything he considers a friend. Because Kartana is an Ultra Beast and has as much a different sense of morality as a ghost type... he doesn't mind the pranks he helps pull on others simply because he doesn't know any better. Elio, have you heard of the war that happened on Kalos?"

Elio shook his head, Calem cringed and had an idea. "If some of Hoopa's friends actually went to that war after leaving him... only someone truly without a heart would want such a friendship to end on the terms that happened."

Gladion agreed and wanted the subject to change. "Rotom... we captured some pokemon Hoopa summoned to use against us, do you know more about them?"

Rotom scanned the pokeball, great ball, dusk ball and a fast ball. "BZZT! You three caught some special pokemon. BZZT!"

The Rotom began to flash pictures of the pokemon captured. "BZZT! Regirock, the rock peak pokemon! It's entire body is made from rock. If any part chips off in battle, it attaches rocks to repair itself! The same rocks that formed its body have been found all the world! BZZT! Regice, the iceberg pokemon! It's body is made from ice from the ice age. It control's frigid air of -328 degree's Fahrenheit. It is said to have slept in a glacier for thousands of years. It's body cannot be melted, even by magma! BZZT! Registeel, the iron pokemon! The metal composing of its body is thought to be a curious substance that is not found on this earth! It is said to be harder than any kind of metal, its body is hallow! Tempered by pressure underground for ten thousand years, its body cannot be scratched! BZZT! And the big guy himself Regigigas! BZZT!"

Elio saw the colossal pokemon on the screen, Hau asked. "How does he have a connection to the three?"

The Rotom Dex answered. "BZZT! It is said to have made pokemon that look like itself from a special ice mountain, rocks and magma! There is an enduring legend that this pokemon towed the continents with rope! A shame its body hasn't aged well! BZZT!"

Lillie glared at the Rotom Dex. "If we just knocked them out, they would have been sealed away again. They have a right to be alive as any other pokemon. I have a plan of what to do with them so they don't have to be constantly sealed in pokeballs!"

Hau thought of it. "We should find out more about these pokemon before letting them loose. They are some of the strangest pokemon I seen."

The Rotom Dex showed text and asked in a genuine from. "BZZT! Can any of you understand this? BZZT!"

Elio read the scripture and found nothing but dots. "This is a different written language... any of us understand it?" Gladion read it and had no understanding of the writing save for one detail. "This is everything we need to know about these pokemon?" The Dex spun around. "BZZT! Good luck translating this because it is about the legends! BZZT!"

Calem asked, wanting to ask the others. "It's been twelve days. Where exactly have you been?"

Lillie answered. "We went to an odd realm that Hoopa used the Unown to create. With in is a rather luxurious palace that he stole. We were busy looking for Hoopa but it has much more in it..."

Magdoline asked in a calm tone. "It is going to be a week until you family comes, anywhere you have to go?"

Lillie nodded as she showed what she cs. "My traveler form needs to be complete, all I need is a hat to match!" The black sleeveless turtle neck, the azure jeans and the blue jacket all fit. Elio took out his old video game themed hat, position it to visually match of what it would look like on Lillie's head.

He wondered. "Why do you need a hat for it?"

Lillie stared directly at Elio. "It just feels right. My Z power form will be for anywhere tropical, a desert like Orre or anywhere that doesn't have too much snow."

Gladion was about to take his leave with a smile. "I got my own things to do. Lillie, we should call home in a couple days. Maybe miss Wicke knows about the Regi's."

Hau was curious about the places in Lumious City. "I got to try some new things soon while I am here."

Calem had a recommendation. "Hiberal Avenue has one called Le wow... very expensive but it's more than worth it. Just mind the owners heart condition."

Elio thought of one other. "I need to capture an Aron, Gladion told you of the Totem Aggron that guards Terminus cave?"

Hau shivered and nodded. "A pokemon that is pretty hostile. What's wrong with it?"

Elio answered. "He had a bad trainer and ditched him."

Calem knew of it. "A... contact of mine says he is friends with the pokemon in the Pokemon Village. He helps any pokemon new to the place settle in, otherwise he is another pokemon part of the ecosystem." Elio smiled wider. "Hoopa isn't a problem anymore... we may want to tell the people back home about that!"

The group agreed and parted ways; Lillie went to Cyllage City and purchased a black logo cap before meeting up with Gladion at the pokemon center. The brother was impressed, by the blue jacket hiding part of the sleeveless turtle neck, the azure jeans matching the jacket and the black cap to top it off. "You were right, it does complete the set."

Lillie blushed as she adjusted her hat to fit the pony tail. "Elio is never going to live this down, once he actually see's it."

Gladion doesn't mind it as he prepared to call home. "By now he is tying up loose ends himself, after which we have the whole week to ourselves."

On the screen connecting the Aether line, Lusamine picked up. She immediately stared at her children as they stared back, Lillie asked. "Mother, did father or miss Wicke tell you where we are?"

Lusamine nodded in silence. "Another has given me more detail, anything else happened?"

Lillie answered calmly. "Hoopa is no longer a problem."

Lusamine gave a faint smile. "Anything else you seen on Kalos?"

Gladion answered wanting the conversation to be brief. "Hoopa rings and a few sights when we were not busy... where is father?"

Lusamine answered. "He came back from the Pelago and is at the Conservation Deck at the moment. Do you want me to go get him here instead?"

Gladion shook his head in refusal. "It isn't needed... do you happen to know anything about four pokemon with dots on their faces? One made from rock, one made from ice, one made from steel and a giant that created the three."

Lusamine gasped and asked in concern. "What did that Hoopa send after you?"

Gladion answered with a more blunt question. "Do you know of these pokemon?"

Lusamine knew Gladion wanted the conversation to end soon and answered. "Regirock, Regice, Registeel and Regigigias. Legendary pokemon from long ago, sealed away for eons. Every writing about them has always been in braille... barring Regigigas. There is much more of a connection between the trio master and the three outside of their connecting origins."

Gladion summed up what is to know. "Unless we know a blind person or have a very good translator, we are not going to get much information about them?"

Lusamine shook her head. "Anything else you want to talk about?"

The siblings shook their heads as Gladion prepared to hit the disconnect button. "We should be back on Alola in at least more than a month. Are we done?"

Lillie agreed and asked Lusamine. "Tell father we are alright." Lusamine nodded in silence in anticipating a disconnect, Gladion stared at the screen as he pressed the button.

Beep!

"Now that is over with, one of us is going to have to study braille or relie heavily on translating Regigigas."

Lillie written the goal down and had more on her mind. "Brother, we need to talk."

Gladion made it clear. "No, she still has a long way to go and nothing is ever going to make those seven years go away!"

Lillie agreed. "It's not that, those two years you spent in that motel? There has to be somewhere better for you to go than that place!"

Gladion posed and closed his eyes in a desire for solace. "It's preferable than going back." Lillie

hummed. "Elio bought something months ago and he has kept it very tidy."

Gladion was refusing. "Would a sane person buy a house at that age?!"

Lillie puffed up her cheeks in argument. "If there was a problem, would I have stayed for long?"

Gladion gritted his teeth, still refusing. "... I'll think about it."

* * *

At Terminus Cave.

Elio searched to find a relaxing Aron munching on ore. "Go dusk ball!"

The Aron turned around lazily and saw the ball take him in.

Shake...shake...shake... click!

Elio picked the ball up in a smile and left the cave to text back home; primarily to check on Guzma. "Heading back to Alola in a couple days, Hoopa out smarted you?"

Guzma texted his answer. "He knocked me and that Banette out; that scamp had to be taken to a pokemon center and wouldn't really leave me alone after... he visited me."

Elio sighed. "Thank you for helping Pete, you want to guess where I been?"

Guzma asked. "Somewhere crazy?"

Elio answered. "Yes, in another time line, instead of me it was a girl named Selene that kicked your butt. It isn't as pleasant of a trip and I was there for a whole day, also Hoopa has a whole dimension to himself... that is where all his treasure is in! Including a palace that isn't like anything seen!"

Guzma texted back to finish the conversation. "Wonder how different she actually is. When you get back you better teach this Banette to stop bugging people!"

Elio smiled mischievously as he placed the phone away and took out a pokeball. " _If he bugs you, that says a bit about you._ Salamence it is time to ride! _"_

Elio flew to Lumious city to find the Looker Bureau.

He found the agent with Anabel and Emma in more casual wear talking about how much longer the Hoopa case is going to last. "Hoopa finally got caught!"

Looker was startled and was speaking a language heard from Calem. "Je seule... Never mind, we heard reports of a strange girl that was with your friends. Would you like a word on that?"

Elio shook his head. "Not really, Hoopa did sent me to strange places. What is more, his partner in crime Kartana use to be XD-009."

Anabel gasped. "So like the others?"

Elio was uncertain. "Lillie and I need to talk about that. Also I might take a trip to release some of the excess Ultra Beasts I have. Think it is about time for them to be home?"

Anabel sighed. "They are happy to be with you, but if it is for the best."

Emma's Meowstic sensed something and meowed, the trainer understood. "This would mean the cases of thief would finally stop for now. A certain someone had told me he helped you through this, has Calem told you more about the things he been through?"

Elio shook his head. "Aside from him being Kalos's champion... not really."

Emma and Looker sighed. " _It is like him."_

Elio had more news. "Me and my friends will be out of the region in a couple days. We went to a place where time flows much differently, see you later?"

The three gave their farewells as Emma went back to her conversation. "I hate to sound nosey but XD-009?!"

Anabel remembered. "I had a close encounter with it when it was in that state..."

* * *

A week later.

The quartet were at Coumarine to await for someone to arrive, Hau insisted to Calem and Magdoline that they introduce themselves. "After what you done for us... it should be at least some form of a thank you."

Calem shrugged and smiled at the ocean, he saw a boat. "It isn't much."

Magdoline clapped. "One's path crosses many times, this isn't going to be the last time!"

The boat arrived, Elio's mother was the first to rush off the boat with a Meowth at her side; Kukui and Burnet followed soon after. They were startled by Lillie's change of attire as she was about to embrace them, Elio rushed to his mother at record speed and embraced her; startling Lillie as the woman realized something. "Something bad happened?!"

Elio wasn't calming down as he gave a mellow smile. "Not really, I caught that Hoopa."

Elio's mother frowned sharply and hugged him back tightly. "That Hoopa did something to you that wasn't so nice?"

Elio nodded. "Imagine a world where someone very familiar existed instead of you, done similar things."

Elio's mother asked brushing her son's hair to comfort him. "He or she did everything you already done, but because that person was in the lives of others instead of you... they treated you like a friendly stranger at best and you saw missed opportunities at worst because they were the ones who made their own choice?"

Elio gasped his frustration out. "I was in that world for a day, her name is Selene." Elio's mother gasped at the name and silently comforted him.

Lillie calmly hugged Kukui and Burnet as she was prepared to introduce the two. "Burnet, you already met Calem at the world Tournament. Kukui this is Calem, he and his girl friend Magdoline have been helping us for the past month."

Kukui was the first to ask as he shook Calem's hand. "Thank you, what made you decide to help in the first place?"

The Kalos Champion told them what happened. "I met at least three of these trainers at the world tournament. Noticed something was off when four kids and three Heatran's were in the middle of the city, I helped them out by telling them more about Kalos and let them crash at my apartment. Everyone has a tale."

Burnet sighed as she gave Calem a thank you hug, the Kalos champion smirked like he didn't mind it until she let go. "Thank you for being there for them!"

Calem shrugged. "It's nothing much."

Magdoline saw Elio and his mother break the hug; she approached to introduce herself. "She who holds the leash! Please to meet you, the name is Magdoline!"

Elio's mother wondered what that meant and smiled back. "Thank you both for looking out for them!"

Gladion was standing from afar and asked. "Any of you have a reason to stay in Kalos or is this just going to be a pick up?"

The grown ups thought of it and gave a familiar answer. "Unless you have any business in Kalos this boat is going to leave in the next hour."

Calem and Magdoline were prepared to take their leave, the former adjusted his cap in a smile as he walked off. "Au revoir."

Magdoline sighed. "He doesn't stay around too long if he knows his business is done. May fate cross our paths again." The Hex maniac thought of something and giggled, leaving the group to prepare their leave from Kalos.


	16. A Life At Home!

After a month trip back, the group found themselves at the port of Hau'oli. The grown ups asked if there is something needed to be done. Gladion sighed. "I got things to take care of and... something to think about. Hau, would you like to come with me?"

Hau wondered and answered with his eyes squinting suspiciously. "I need to talk to my grand pa first. Then I'll see what you want to do!"

Elio's mother yawned. "It's been a long two months. I'll be at home if you need me."

As she left Kukui asked if there was something Lillie wanted to get done. "I need to change back to my Z powered form by tonight. Otherwise Elio and I have something to do."

Kukui understood as Burnet asked. "Tomorrow you want to talk about that realm Hoopa created?" The boy and girl nodded a yes as they split from the grown ups.

* * *

In the Backyard at Elio's house.

Elio and Lillie let out the Hoopa, Kartana and Mew.

Lillie coughed at the distracted Kartana and asked. "Elio has plans to send most of his Ultra Beasts home do you want to go with him?"

The Kartana knew what Lillie meant and skittered at the Hoopa; Mew glowed and Lillie understood the telepathic thought. _"No way, Hoopa has been good to me! Showing him I listened to his teachings isn't even close to giving my thanks!"_

Hoopa is groaned in emotional pain and gave a sharp frown. "You know I don't like holding that one over ya!"

Kartana whispered to the Hoopa. " _You have been a friend! You told me the last time you said goodbye to some friends like this, something bad happened to them that left you depressed for a long time."_

Hoopa twitched and shouted. "You are letting me hold that one over ya as your not going into some stupid, your just going home!"

Kartana stood stubbornly. _"You hate being alone and I won't let you be alone again!"_

Hoopa sighed and asked. "Why do you think that?" Kartana wondered and answered. _"Because... I do!"_

The two trainers seen enough as Lillie spoke firmly. "I was only asking because it has been very stressful for Elio to take care of every single Ultra Beast that falls out of those wormholes. You two have been true friends despite everything... we won't force that to end."

Elio smiled at Lillie. "Kartana isn't that hard to take care of, just be careful with the wind. Also the pranks these two have done need to be tone down... a lot!"

Hoopa and Kartana moaned in complaint, the mischief pokemon whined. "Oh come on those were gold!"

Lillie puffed up her cheeks ready to scold the two until Elio glared at the Hoopa to give his scolding. "Having a man terrified for his life is not funny! Making people disappear and having those who cared worried sick... isn't funny! That one thing you did to me... isn't funny!"

Hoopa is giving Elio credit on the last one. "Your right on that last one, it was needed for my plans!"

The duo were cringing as Lillie prepared the beast ball. "We have things to do today, we will organize a play date later. Kartana, for now you need to wait in this ball... okay?"

The Kartana chirped and waved goodbye to the Hoopa before being called back, Elio prepared the master ball. "As for you, your going to have to learn some limits!"

Hoopa folded his arms and backed away. "Kid, I am not using my rings to help you get treasures, you cost me big and you really think that is going to make it better?"

Elio nodded. "One, I would never do that because it is lazy. Two unless you want to be trapped in this master ball you are going to have to learn. We will see you very shortly."

Hoopa blew a raspberry. "That's what a lot of people would say, don't be like those people!" Elio blew a raspberry back and called the Hoopa in his ball.

The boy smiled at Lillie. "Anything else before I go see Nebby?"

The girl nodded as she kissed him. "Isaac and I will be at Kukui's... I'll see you very shortly!"

* * *

At the Altar of the Moone

Elio found the Lunala yawning until she sense her trainer approach with nineteen beast balls. "Nebby... you mind if I talk to you about this?"

The Lunala closed her eyes and sighed. "Mahina?" Elio nodded. "Yes... I got to be more firm on these guys or this will only get worse!" Elio started by tossing five of his Pheromosa's. "Carly, Prissy, Pauline, Alex, Macey... I am asking now... do you want to go back home?" The Pheromosa's blinked at him, the alpha stared more intensely in question.

Elio answered. "It isn't just you five... there are much more than need to go home, any who do I need a favor to ask... tell the others about the wormholes so they don't fall into this world. Carly, you are kind of the leader of these five and Prissy cannot be left alone. Do you want to stay with her while the others go?" The alpha Pheromosa talked with the others, they all agreed to Elio.

The boy smiled as he called the two back and placed them in his back pack. "Pauline, Alex, Macey... are you ready?"

The three Pheromosa's nodded a stoic yes, they were called back and the boy got on the Lunala. "Take us to that dessert Nebby, please!"

The Lunala opened her third eye and rushed in; in the Ultra Dessert, Elio pressed the release button on the beast balls and tossed the three Pheromosa's out. They looked at Elio crestfallen and rushed out into the unknown.

The Lunala flew Elio back to Alola for him to ask the next four. "Shreds... I need to talk to you and the other three!" Out came four Kartanan's with the most adamant of the four flying forward.

Elio asked. "Do you and the others want to go home and warn the others about falling into this world? Isn't it time we do something?"

The alpha Kartana looked at the others and gestured in a series of dances before requesting he stays. Elio smiled as he called him back and placed the ball in his back pack. "You three ready?"

The three Kartana's skittered a yes and were called back, much like the trip to the Ultra Dessert, the Ultra Forest's trip was simple as pressing the release button and letting the Kartana fly off into the lush unknown!

As Elio took a trip back, he sent out his two Buzzwole and asked them the same question in an assertive flex. One flexed back in the same assertive pose while the other flexed in a more submissive pose.

Elio sighed as he called the assertive one back. "Then Swellers... it's time to get going home. Tell the others about the wormholes so they don't fall in?" The Buzzwole flexed in agreement and was called back. Elio took a trip to the Ultra Jungle and released the willing Buzzwole who flexed with the trainer before flying to a volcano.

Back to Alola, Elio prepared to ask the two Celesteela. "Nasa, Shootem... do you want to go home and try to warn the others about the wormholes... I know it's hard for you to avoid them?" One sighed in defeat and gave a yes, the other shook her head.

Elio nodded feeling something trickle down. "I love all you guys. Nasa thanks for trying to help, Shootem... I got something for you later in the week."

Elio called the two back and prepared for a trip to Ultra Crater, he pressed the release button and the Celesteela awaited for him to leave.

Elio was down to three more Ultra Beasts to ask, he let out two Xurkitree that crackled in confusion as Elio asked. "Volts, Current... if I send you back home could you warn the others about the Ultra Wormholes... that way they won't end up in this world by accident?"

The two Xurkitree's crackled a yes on seeing their trainer's tone and were called back. Elio took a trip to an odd place, it looked like a mountain that had an odd tree formation rooted in; he was startled by what he see's in the distance. Xurkitree's the size of the mountains.

He was hesitate to press the release buttons and asked both. "Your free to go but I didn't know you two can grow that big! Could you try to keep those from coming through?" One crackled and asked Elio to look at the mountain he is standing on before skipping to the unknown.

Elio swallowed and saw familiar markings as the other leaped downward on a wire. "Oh my... Xurkitree's are now more strange than ever... Nebby lets get out of here!" The Lunala agreed as she took him back to Alola.

Elio was back at the Altar and prepared the last beast ball to ask Guzzlord. "Harux... we need to talk about..." The Guzzlord roared at Elio's face in refusal. "Okay that's a no!"

He called the Guzzlord back and was about to fall on his back in the mental exhaustion of getting his nearly two year long charge back home. " _I hope this works!"_

The Lunala lifted Elio up and nuzzled at him, he blushed. "I know, its hard to let all of them go. But as long as they are happy."

Elio received a call from Gladion and answered while still floating from the Lunala's psychic power. "What happened?"

Gladion asked. "Hau and I have talked with Tapu Koko about the regi trio... we plan to talk with Regigigas afterwards but we need your word on letting the three loose on Alola."

Elio answered in a firm tone. "Sure, long as they don't cause more harm than good. Anything you need of me or are you good?"

Gladion was hesitate to ask. "... Not really... have you actually went through with it?"

Elio sighed loudly. "Yes. I have in total nine ultra beasts left. I'm going home now... meet up in the battle royal tomorrow?"

Gladion sighed over the phone. "You did the right thing... but I am going to be busy tomorrow. I'll let you know if something has happened."

Elio didn't mind as he felt exhausted. "See you later then."

Beep! Elio hugged the Lunala his farewells and was lifted down on his feet. "You should see Lillie's new outfit, it beats my Kalos set by a mile." The Lunala cheered and took flight, Elio smiled and called his pager for Charizard.

* * *

In the abandoned shopping center in Ula'ula, south of the Tapu Village. 

Lillie, Hau and Gladion prepared to talk one of the pokemon they captured. Lillie sent out her Mew and asked. "Isaac... is it a good idea to try talking to the Regi trio?"

Mew nodded and spoke by telepathy to the three. _"It is better if you just talk to Regigigas. They don't mind anything as long as their king has the final word, then they will follow orders to the letter. The problem is the way they talk is very very strange... let me translate and you can ask!"_

Lillie smiled and tossed the fast ball, a Regigigas crashed down and towered over the three. It began to flash its dotted face in a pattern, Mew translated. " _Regigigas want's to know where he is, he remembered waking up to the three by his side."_

Gladion answered. "You are on the Alola region. Specifically in a place on Ula'ula not many people save for trial goers go to. Is it okay to have your... creations do some favors for us on Alola? It is better than being sealed away in these balls."

The Regigigas began to flash more lights, Mew translated. " _Servants, creations, children, any of those three names match what he calls them."_

Hau smiled in response. "That last name is rather nice to call them, the Tapu's don't mind having these three protecting Alola. Do you want to talk to them before we head out?"

The Regigigas nodded and was flashing lights. " _That would be nice, he hasn't seen them in ages."_

Lillie sent out her Registeel, Hau sent out his Regirock, Gladion sent out his Regice. The Regi trio saw their king and raised their arms in praise, they and Regigigas spent minutes talking to each other through flashing dots in a pattern. It was not until Regigigas gave a loud beep that the Regi trio beeped back and returned to their trainers.

Mew translated. " _They would rather not be sealed away again, Regigigas is content with them protecting Alola. Now he want's to find a place to sleep."_

Gladion smiled as he called Regice back. "I know just the place for Regice to make into a base. Lillie are you thinking what I am thinking?"

Lillie answered in a wider smile. "I take Regigigas to the Pelago? That way he will be at peace knowing his children are roaming free?"

Gladion nodded as he called his pager for Charizard. "You do that and find where the other two are best to go. I'll be heading to mount Lanakila."

Gladion left as Hau asked Regirock. "Poni island need's someone to do something on a regular basis, would you like to go there?"

Regirock beeped and stood ready, Hau called it back and cheered. "I'll be at Iki town afterwards Lillie, tell Elio we should do a match some time!"

Lillie agreed as she saw Hau leave and asked Registeel. "There is two places in Akala that accident's happen... Mount Wela and Diglett tunnel. You mind if I see you off in the Royal Avenue?" Registeel beeped and flashed dots, ready for orders as Lillie understood and called it back. She petted Regigigas at the leg and prepared to call it back. "Once he is out, I'll show you the Pelago!"

Lillie petted the Mew in a thank you, called him back flew to Akala on Charizard. She sent out Registeel, much to the dismay of bystanders seeing an unusual pokemon. "The volcano north is mount Wela, down the road west is the Diglet Tunnel... do you need me to show you where to go?"

Registeel shook itself and was prepared to walk toward Diglett Tunnel, Lillie gave it another warning. "You are to protect anyone in an accident and only fight anything that is trying to attack others for no logical reason. I'll check on you every week!" Registeel stopped, turned around and flashed dots before continuing its duty.

Lillie took one more flight to the Poke Pelago, she found her father about to send out another group of pokemon out on an island with a bean stalk and greeted him. "We are back father!"

Mohn was startled and shook Lillies hand. "Hello, this is the first time you been here!"

Lillie sighed. "Sad enough that it is."

Mohn saw Lillie's wear and guessed. "I heard a lot about Kalos and it's sense, they have good taste!"

Lillie agreed as she adjusted her black cap. "I am going to personally leave a pokemon here, you don't have to do much once he falls asleep. Regigigas, say hello to my father!"

She tossed the fast ball and let out a Regigigias, Mohn adjusted his straw hat impressed. "That there is a big pokemon I tell you what!"

Lillie agreed. "Father, this is Regigigas; a legendary pokemon that has created the Regi trio. If you see any strange statue like pokemon of rock, ice or steel... that's them and don't be afraid, they mean well!"

Regigigas looked down at Mohn and was flashing it's dotted face. Lillie was about to take her leave on the Charizard. "I'll be heading back to Elio's house. Take care!"

Mohn waved goodbye along with the Regigigas who was prepared to stare at the vast ocean. "Anything you want me to do or do you want to see some of the sights?" Regigigas grunted that it would like some company.

Lillie returned to the house to find Elio, his mother, a Genesect, an Incineroar, a Banette and a Meowth talking away until they noticed.

Elio bolted off the couch to greet her. "Welcome home Lillie, my mom agreed to make dinner for us!"

Elio's mother waved hello to Lillie with Meowth waving with her. "After all you been through, relaxing to a home cooked meal is just what you all need!"

Lillie smiled as she prepared a beast ball. "Thank you miss..."

Elio's mother thought it was time. "My name is Patricia, few people know my actual name!" Lillie nodded. "Patricia, you mind if we have a talk with some pokemon we captured?"

Patricia doesn't mind. "If it is that Hoopa, he has a lot to answer for!" Elio didn't mind as he prepared a master ball. "Hoopa, it's time you are introduced to home!"

Out came a yawning Hoopa that noticed. "This is your crib?"

Lillie sent out the Kartana and nodded in a frown. "It isn't that palace, but it is better than that cross space you two were hiding in."

Hoopa and Kartana didn't mind until the former sensed something in the basement. "You have a Cofagrigus?! You even know what those things eat?"

The Banette hissed at Hoopa. (Yes, yes he does!)

Elio prepared several bowls of pokemon food and a glass of juice. "I made this myself, so don't complain that badly!"

Hoopa saw the pink poffin and tried it. "Not bad."

Patricia stared directly down at the Hoopa in a harsh town. "It better not be bad because this is more than you deserved after all you pulled!"

Elio stared at his mother and stopped her. "If I know Hoopa won't change for the better, I would have never bothered letting him out of the ball. Let me handle things; Hoopa, you like the nickname Little Horn?"

Hoopa thought of it and saw his horns. "It fits, you and your girly friend got good taste!"

Elio was about to explain where the name came from until he heard a knock on the door. "I'll go get that, today has been a long one!"

Elio left as the Kartana started to enjoy some of the food and saw Lillie send out the Mew. "Kartana, as long as you keep yourself under control you are going to be switched from living here to being at the Pelago. Are you comfortable with that?"

The Kartana was feeling spice and agreed until it found a place to sit with Hoopa.

Kartana whispered something, Hoopa agreed. "It's beats that hole we been using by a mile!"

The two were about to fall asleep until they heard Elio returning to give a warning. "Little Horn... Kartana... we may have a guest coming in for a in his words a few days. If he is here it would be a good idea for you two to be in your balls. Little Horn, do you mind that?"

Hoopa didn't care. "You be surprised what it is like in those things! A simulation, but it matches what we want!"

Elio smiled in a thank you and called the Hoopa back.

The Kartana was disappointed and politely asked Lillie to go into the beast ball, the trainer smiled sweetly. "Thank you for asking, we will let you out tomorrow!" The Kartana was called back and Elio let a suprise visitor in, Lillie gasped at a blonde, green eye teenager in dark clothes. "Brother?! What made you come here?

"Gladion sighed and blushed in an attempt to find something to say. "I am only coming here when I am done for the day, the motel was starting to smell bad."

Patricia got herself up and excused herself. "Meowth, you help get the spices, I'll get everything else!"

Gladion saw the large amount of pokemon and politely asked Elio. "You mind if I have Silvally out, even in the middle of all this?"

Elio shook his head. "It isn't a problem, we had more break this house in with worse!"

Gladion stoicly sent out his Silvally, it barked a hello to the Genesect that finished his drink. "Sup? You fought any good hunts?"

The Silvally grunted at the Genesect, lightening his mood. "You helped your trainer catch what?! That's interesting."

Gladion was sitting down on the couch as Lillie asked. "We only have two beds but the sofa can be used as one for the time. You don't have to be alone."

The teenage boy was about to settle down, feeling uncomfortable with being so welcomed. "You don't mind if I turn on something and watch something... stupid at this time?"

Elio didn't mind. "Your closer to the remote, who ever has that has control of the T.V." Gladion was about to smile and changed to what looked like a show about newly hatched pokemon growing up.

Lillie caught interest in the young Biboof's wandering around a river. "You watch this show?" Gladion was about to change the channel to something else until Lillie stopped him. "We are not judging you."

The brother took a deep breath. "This show calms me."

Elio sat down and watched, his Incineroar took noticed and growled; the boy petted his starter. "This show is normally good at that, if one of the parents is a Ditto then they will let us know!"

After half an hour, Patricia came in with a large tray of spicy tacos. "Alright kids, eat up!"

The humans were about to start dinner until Lillie patted her brother in the back. "Welcome home, you don't have to be alone."

Gladion calmed down even more and smiled, until he took a bite of the taco and started panting.

Elio smelled the spice and excused himself. "I'll go get the milk, please... make yourself at home, if there is anything you need feel free to ask me or Lillie!"

Gladion snapped out of the spice and tried to settle back down. " _This can't be what normally happens around here?!"_

 **Author is here to congratulate you the reader for finishing this. Stay around very soon for the next Fic; _Alolan Fever Dream!_ In the mean time, leave reviews, favorites and follow if you like this story or the series! **


End file.
